★La Espada Sagrada★
by Bunny Kou
Summary: [Detenido: ¿Alguién sabe donde estan mis musos? TwT]19º Capítulo: Tantas muertes..¿Son necesarias?...Tal vez estaba destinado a ocurrir así..¿Qué es aquello que ocurrió en el pasado? ¿Por qué este enemigo quiere acabar con Serena?...¡New Chapter!
1. Los sentimientos de la Luna

**.:Disclaimer: Los personajes que en esta historia apareceran le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi.-Si fueran mios Serena se quedaría con Seiya:.**

**La Espada Sagrada del poder universal**

¡Que hermoso día! Una chica suspiraba, por las calles de Tokio. Sus cabellos dorados, no por completo recogidos en dos rodetes eran bañados por la luz matinal. Era un bello día, un miércoles para ser exactos; ella estaba contenta: las aves cantando, todos fuera de sus casas paseando y, sobre todo, divirtiéndose.

La bella joven llamada Serena se dirigía a la casa de Darien, su novio. Este era mas grande que ella y, había diferencias entre sus gustos, pero a ella parecía no importarle mucho, o eso creía...

Iba caminando cuando paso por la vidriera de una casa de música. Se podía escuchar una canción:

**"...Tasuketai, sukuitai, ore ni dekiru nara **

**Inochi sae nagedashite, kimi no tame ni... **

**Fuan no toki, tsurai toki, ore ga tsuite iru **

**Itsumo misete ite kure, kimi no egao **

**Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi **

**Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta... **

**Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne **

**Kuuru na akai sekai no naka ni**

** Kanpeki na senshi, ore ga iru**

** Demo sono mae ni kimi wa araware **

**Totsuzen haato wa harisakesou da ze **

**Akogare wa, tada hitori ore no purinsesu **

**Hakai sae okoranakya, heiwa na hibi... **

**Nagarete kita, taiyoukei, kimi mo purinsesu **

**Aru hi miserareta, kimi no egao **

**Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi **

**Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta... **

**Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne..."**

Solo bastó escuchar eso para que la hermosa joven se detuviera. Esa canción le encantaba, no solo por el hecho de que era muy bella , sino porque la hacía recordar a una persona muy especial para ella...Un nombre se escapo de sus labios mientras seguía el camino hacía el departamento de aquel joven practicante de medicina.

Mientras recorría el ya muy conocido camino, empezó a recordar lo que había pasado meses atrás, como habían vencido, junto a sus mejores amigas a Sailor Galaxia, como logró que sus seres queridos volvieran a la vida y como es que se tuvo que despedir de aquellas personas que se habían ganado un lugar en su corazón: El joven Taiki, de cabellos castaños y misteriosos ojos violetas, inteligente, serio a veces, le recordaba mucho a una chica de cabellos azules. Yaten, con sus hermosos ojos dorados y sus largos cabellos plateados. Arrogante, siempre burlándose de ella, pero ella sabía que en el fondo el debía apreciarla, aunque sea un poquito. Reía ante este pensamiento. Luego sus pensamientos la llevaron a aquel joven de largos cabellos negros atados con una simple cinta blanca, que tanto la había apoyado en ese tiempo en que no sabía nada de su prometido...

Seiya...ese era su nombre..."Noche estrellada" significaba, y le parecía perfecto ese nombre, pues eso era lo que era... sus grandes y demostrativos ojos azules parecían llevarla hacía el infinito invitándola a recorrer el espacio...en esos ojos se podía perder, para volver a encontrarse junto a esa dulce voz que la guiaba. Mucho le había dolido separarse de él, iba a extrañar que alguien la llamare "Bombón" y la molestara siempre...¿Cómo no podría extrañar a la persona que la ayudo en ese momento¿Cómo no extrañar a ese extrovertido joven que tenía sus mismos gustos y sabía como levantarle el animo, cosas que ni las mismas chicas pudieron hacer?. Le estaba eternamente agradecida, pues si no fuera por él no habría logrado vencer a Galaxia, ni sobrevivir en la eterna espera de su amado Endymion...

Pero...¿Qué estaba diciendo, parecía como si estuviera hablando de su propio novio... no hablaba de él como un amigo...Sería que no pensaba de él como un amigo sería que estaba llevando sus pensamientos a algo mas profundo...

No, no podía pensar así, se decía. Ella tenía un futuro al lado de su Darien, su Endymión...

...Eso era ahora Darien para ella...solo un futuro. Ahora se daba cuenta que sus ideas no estaban erradas, pensaba en Darien como alguien que había querido mucho y que ya no amaba, para ella solo era eso, un amigo...Ahora otra persona ocupaba su pensamiento...él...su dulce guardián, como le gustaba decirle en sus sueños...

Pero no podía estar con él, debía formar Tokyo de Cristal...además estaba su pequeña Rini, que aunque siempre peleaban, sabía que la razón era que sus personalidades eran muy parecidas. Una sonrisa fugaz aparece en su rostro, pero se borra al acordarse de que aunque la tuviera a ella, nunca podría estar con su "estrella".

Ahora...menos contenta...pero no del todo seguía, rumbo al departamento...

:En el edificio donde vive Darien:

Hoy es el gran día- Decía una chica de cabellos negros como la noche, y hermosos ojos carmines-Por fin, Serena sabrá la verdad-

Si Rei, por fin. Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndole a Serena, es como mi hermana, no puedo seguir así-Decía el joven que la acompañaba. Sus cabellos eran negros también, sus ojos eran azules, y su mirada cálida y a la vez decidida-

Yo odio mentirle a ella, es mi mejor amiga, siempre me ayudo-De los ojos de Rei iban cayendo algunas lágrimas.Darien se acerca y le limpia las mejillas con pequeños besos, demostrándole que la comprendía-

-Ya no llores, veras que ella nos entenderé, su corazón es muy noble-

-¡Le dolerá!-Grito Rei-Le dolerá y eso me aterra, no puedo verla sufrir, ella que siempre nos ha apoyado no merece sufrir, siempre sacrificándose por nosotros, y yo le he sacado lo que mas quiere en la vida.-

-No te castigues mas Rei, que la culpa la hemos tenido los dos, además piensa que no le dolerá a ella sola...piensa como me siento yo, su amor del pasado, y parte del presente, al dejarla. Ya no siento amor por ella, pero ella es muy importante en mi vida, y me mataría si algo le pasara.-

-Pero la diferencia entre ella y nosotros, es que nos tenemos el uno al otro para reconfortarnos, pero ella no tendrá forma de salir de ese pozo.-Las lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas-¿Qué hará?.-

-Ella es fuerte...siempre lo ha sido, y podrá salir de esta, lo sé...tengo un presentimiento, de que algo bueno saldrá de todo esto. Ya no te preo...- El sonido del timbre lo interrumpió.

Le dirigió una mirada a Rei, para tranquilizarla y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con la Serena de siempre, con esos bellos ojos que hace un tiempo lo volvían loco, pero que ahora no surtían efecto en él.

Hola Serena-Se agacho y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, como acostumbraba a hacer- Serena devolvió el beso y contestó el saludo. Luego paso a la sala de estar y se encontró con Rei, que en ese momento se estaba secando unas lágrimas. La bella Sailor de la Luna presentía que algo importante, iba a pasar ahora...pero no sabía que también podría llegar a cambiar su vida..

Hola Rei. ¿Te encuentras bien¿Necesitas algo?-Le preguntó la rubia a su mejor amiga-

.:.:P.O.V. de Rei:.:.

Ayyy, Serena, porque tienes que ser tan gentil siempre, porque me haces esto tan difícil, no sabes como me siento ahora que estoy a punto de quitarte lo mas preciado en tu vida. Me siento una miserable...que sería del mundo sin la amable, dulce, y a veces ingenua Serena Tsukino...Cuando te debo, mejor dicho te debemos, en esta vida, en la anterior, nos has brindado todo tu calor, cariño, amistad a cada una de nosotras, que seríamos sin ti...Perdóname...si alguna vez puedes...

No Serena, estoy bien gracias-Rei logra poner una de sus mejores sonrisas. Sonrisas que solo son para la luz que se encontraba enfrente suyo, y que a cada paso le demuestra que su amistad es cada vez mas fuerte. Esperando que todavía pudieran seguir siendo eso: Amigas...-

-Me alegro entonces de que todo este bien-Serena sonríe, peor sabe que todavía Rei no esta bien... Esa es otra cualidad de Serena, nunca se mete en la vida de los demás, pues no le parecía necesario. Además nunca iba a sentir lástima de nadie, pues pensaba que eso no se lo merecía ninguna persona...

Darien entra a la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas, y se queda parado en el medio de ellas. Piensa muy bien lo que va a decir, quiere ser directo, pero quiere utilizar palabras que no le duelan a Serena, no se permitiría causarle mas daño del necesario, pues aunque no la amara ahora, siempre iba a recordar cada momento a su lado, pues gracias a ella había salido de la soledad, y había conocido el amor, la amistad, y lo que significa una familia...Si, le debía mucho a ella, pero...¿Qué hacer si uno ya no ama a la misma persona de la que se había enamorado hace años?...hace mil años para ser exactos...nada se puede hacer pues el amor es ciego...

Rei, Darien¿Quieren que vuelva mas tarde, así pueden charlar de lo que tengan que charlar-Decía una ingenua Serena.

No quédate, tenemos que hablar. Esto te incumbe a ti Serena.-

Quedo un poco sorprendida ante tal respuesta, pero todavía no se imaginaba lo que iba pasar ahora...como siempre su ingenuidad salía a flote...

Afuera del departamento, por las ventanas, se podía escuchar el cantar de los pájaros. Durante unos segundos, el silencio reinó entre los tres. Darien no sabía como comenzar...¿cuáles serían las palabras menos dolorosas?...realmente, no las había...

Serena, no se como decirte esto...pero desde hace tiempo mi amor se fue dirigiendo hacia otra persona...y pues ya por ti no siento mas que una gran amistad...nunca te podré olvidar, y espero que algún día me perdones...-

-Da...rien¿Qué m...me es..tas diciendo?.- Lágrimas luchaban por salir de los ojos de Serena, pero esta no estaba dispuesta a llorar...no todavía...pensaba que esto era un gran malentendido...Darien no le podía estar diciendo eso...ella misma había sacrificado su felicidad, para estar con él. Estaba tan paralizada por el shock, que ni las lágrimas salían de sus ojos, que como pequeñas ventanas hacía el infinito, se podían ver brillar húmedos, y nublados a la vez...en cualquier momento, alguna, caería por sus mejillas...-

-Serena...perdóname, no quiero causarte mas dolor del que debes estar sintiendo, pero, si todavía no comprendes te lo diré, a..mo a otra p..ersona.- A Darien le había costado pronunciar aquellas palabras previendo la reacción de ella...su pequeña luz de estrella. Las lágrimas del joven le ganaron a las de la Serena. El dolor que sentía su alma al haber destrozado el futuro de la rubia que se encontraba delante de él, era enorme...sus piernas estaban temblando...en cualquier momento caería de rodillas enfrente de este "ángel", pidiendo perdón.

Serena ante esta confesión solo pudo preguntar una cosa más...pregunta a la cual ya creía haberle encontrado respuesta... -¿Es Rei ver...dad?-Una sonrisa melancólica se asomó en sus labios...-

Rei ante el gesto de su mejor amiga, sintió como su propio corazón se desquebrajaba... -Si Serena, yo soy la causante de tu dolor...perdóname...no se como paso...yo...yo t...e quiero mucho, pero que se le puede hacer al amor...-Suspiró-No sabes como me siento...-lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de Rei, Serena era la única que no lloraba-Me siento la peor basura-Se tiro al piso-¡PeRdÓnAmE!

Darien ante la acción de la pelinegra fue a su lado, y la abrazo...Cosa que hizo que Serena saliera del shock emocional que estaba viviendo en ese momento...

¡Malditos! Yo confié en ustedes, y me traicionaron...no saben los sueños que tuve que dejar atrás, solo por tener que crear "Tokyo de Cristal"...tuve que hacer muchos sacrificios, que nunca les he comentado...-dejo de hablar solo para que un suspiro seguido de lagrimas empezaran a mostrarse por su rostro-...Solo tenían que renunciar a eso...han destruido lo único que me quedaba...el único motivo por el cual yo había estado luchando, y por el cual sueños no podía llegar ni siquiera a pensar...-

Dicho esto se fue corriendo, sin dejar tiempo a que le contestaran. Los jóvenes que todavía se encontraban en el departamento, se encontraban con el alma destrozada...no pensaron que lo llegara a tomar así...además no sabían que ella, como bien lo dijo, había renunciado a tantos sueños...y lo que más intrigaba y preocupaba era...¿Cuáles eran esos sueños a los que había renunciado?

¿Qué hemos hecho Darien..., la destrozamos...Yo que la quiero tanto fui la causante de su más grande dolor-Rei no podía más gigantescas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, terminando cayendo en el hombro del Príncipe de la Tierra-

No puedo entender como fue que paso esto, pero espero que podamos solucionarlo, antes de que algo de lo que nos arrepintamos pase...-los ojos de Darien mostraban lejanía, como si no quisiera creer que la escena que acababa de presenciar fuera real...y muy dentro suyo se preguntaba¿Cuál fue aquel sueño por el cual la joven princesa de la luna, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, ha dicho aquellas barbaridades¿Qué sueño estaría arriba de lo que ella decía proteger...?

* * *

Serena corrió y corrió, no quería hacer otra cosa que correr, pues su mente estaba en blanco. Se negaba a creer que lo que había pasado era cierto.¿Cómo pudieron, pensar solo en ellos?;¿es que tan bien guardaba sus sufrimientos y sueños, que nadie se daba cuenta que los tenía?;¿Pensaban que ella era feliz así?...

La verdad no lo podía entender, su mente estaba nublada por el dolor. Solo existía una orden para su cuerpo: "Correr"; es lo único que quería hacer. Varios autos estuvieron a punto de pisarla, pero eso no le importó...

Llego después de una media hora al parque que fue escena de muchas batallas...si, sus pies la habían llevado hacía el parque Nº 10.

.:.:P.O.V. de Serena:.:.

¡Los odio, como me pudieron hacer esto, todo lo que luché...mejor dicho luchamos, porque no fui yo sola la que dejo algún sueños fuimos todos...todo fue en vano, pues basto un amor para que todo se venga a bajo... ¡Los odio¡Los odio¡Los odio¡Los od...

Una luz cubrió a Serena y la llevo a un lugar que ella conocía muy bien...el Jardín en el Palacio del Milenio de Plata...

¿Qué paso, por qué estoy aquí?-Serena estaba muy confundida más ahora que había transportada a esa época. Esta época le traía lo que para ella ahora eran malos recuerdos...-

Tranquila hija mía, todo esta bien...-Una voz dulce y penetrante le había hablado-No llores más, todo se va a solucionar-

Madre...-Serena se había quedado estática al ver aparecer a su madre detrás suyo. Pero pronto había vuelto a recordar lo que había pasado y volvió a sollozar-No madre esto no tiene solución, Endymión ya no me ama, no tiene caso que luche por él pues se que es cierto, y es una amor ver...dadero-al decir esta palabra se abrazó a su madre, que la recibió con los brazos abiertos-

-Tranquila hija-Volvió a decir su madre mientras le acariciaba sus mejilla, quitándole de paso algunas lágrimas-Este no es el final del mundo. Sabes a lo que me refiero...-

Pero...¿Cómo si yo no estoy con Darien que futuro puede haber?- Serena estaba confundida. ¿Acaso su madre le estaba jugando una broma?.-

Hija, aunque no lo creas, Tokyo de Cristal se formará igual, pues el no es él verdadero causante de la formación de Tokyo de Cristal, ni siquiera del nacimiento de Rini-Su madre mostraba una tierna sonrisa, en la que le pasaba todo su calor a su hija, en este momento que tanto lo necesitaba-Si, déjame terminar, luego habrá tiempo de que preguntes lo que quieras...Todas la batallas que has tenido eran solo una prueba para saber si eres capas de seguir con lo que va a venir.-La cara de La Reina mostraba un dejo de melancolía-Si Serena, un nuevo enfrentamiento se acerca. El mas violento y sangriento enfrentamiento.

¿A Quién tendremos que enfrentar?-Serena estaba sorprendida, angustiada, y enojada, porque ahora que habían conseguido una vida más "normal", el enemigo volvería a atacar."¿Es qué nunca lograremos tener una vida tranquila?" se preguntaba mentalmente Serena-

Serena, eso por ahora no debes saberlo, pero pronto te enteraras tu misma. Tendrás que ser muy fuerte, en esta guerra se decidirá la paz de todo el Universo-Unas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la madre de Serena- En esta tormenta que se avecina tendrás que dar todo de ti...-

¿Con qué fuerzas luchare, si lo qué mas quer...-Iba a terminar su frase, pero la madre le tapo la boca con sus dedos.-

¿Estas segura de lo que dices?-La joven madre le mostró una gran sonrisa?-Piensa bien lo que dices hija mía, pues creo que estas dejando llevar por el odio...¿Acaso tu no quieres a Rei y a Darien¿Tanto dolor te produce ver que ellos pudieron completar su sueño?- Serenity se dio vuelta y se sentó en un banco que se encontraba en el extenso jardín de rosas, indicándole a su hija que tomara asiento, por medio de un gesto con su mano. Serena se sentó, y Serenity comenzó a acariciarle el cabello. -En otro momento te diría que dejaras por un momento tus sueños y te concentraras en la batalla-Los ojos de la Reina del Milenio de plata se nublaron, y pequeños lágrimas, como cristales comenzaron a descender por sus mejillas. Pero estas no llegaron a su cuello, pues una mano con la suavidad de un pétalo, retiro cuidadosamente cada una de ellas.-Pero al saber que posiblemente...-

No es necesario que lo digas madre...-Serena le mostró un de sus mejores sonrisas-Yo tengo bien claro...-su cara tuvo un pequeño gesto de melancolía, pero su sonrisa no se borro-...que en cada batalla puedo perder mi vida. No espera madre déjame terminar. Pero eso no me importa mientras que logre salvar a todos los seres vivos que habiten en el planeta, o en este caso en el Universo-

-Hija, deja de sacrificarte por los demás. Esta vez te tocara hacer lo que mas gustes, pues la respuesta estará en eso...tus sueños-

Pero si no tengo nin...-de repente su cara se ilumino-Madre tienes razón, me has abierto los ojos, hay algo que debo decirle a alguien, aunque espero que no sea demasiado tarde...-

Hija, nunca es demasiado tarde para nada-Una sonrisa apareció en su cara, ella sabía a que se refería-Ve y, por favor, piensa sobre la reacción que tuviste con Rei y Darien, ellos te quieren, pero no son tan fuertes como tú. Los has dejados destrozados- Serena empezó a recordar la reacción que tuvo...-

-¡Por dios, que hice!. Gracias por tus sabios consejos ahora iré a pedirles perdón-Dio un último saludo a su madre, y un haz de luz la cubrió, para luego desaparecer-

Encuentra nuevas fuerzas hija, porque no creo que puedas soportar lo que viene...-Serenity se levanto del banco, y comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del palacio-El enemigo estará mas cerca de lo que crees-

* * *

Serena luego de volver al Parque nº 10, se dirigió corriendo hacia el departamento, en el cual había estado momentos atrás, se dio cuenta que las palabras que había utilizado fueron demasiado hirientes, y debía disculparse de inmediato...además quería hacerlo rápido, pues luego tendrían que reunirse para conseguir alguna información de lo pronto sucedería en este planeta "azul"...

Llego hacía la puerta del departamento, sus manos temblaban no sabía como la iban a recibir, además tenía miedo...no sabía que les iba a decir. Por fin luego de varios minutos se decidió a tocar el timbre.

La que abrió la puerta fue Rei que se encontraba con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar. Rei no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pues Serena se le tiro encima y la abrazó con mucha fuerza cayendo las dos al piso. Una sola palabra se repetía en la boca de Serena...

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón-Serena se encontraba llorando abrazada a Rei, la quería demasiado, a pesar de sus pleitos. La abrazó mas fuerte pensando que la pelinegra talvez la quisiera separar, pero para su sorpresa un par de esbeltos brazos la rodearon-

Serena, no tienes porque pedir perdón, en todo caso yo sería la que debería pedirlo-Rei comenzaba a llorar devuelta, pero esta vez de felicidad. Espera de todo, menos, que Serena fuera la que le pidiera perdón-

No Rei, me comporte muy mal, además, de que me olvidé, para lo que venía en ese momento...- Rei iba preguntar algo cuando, Darien salió de la cocina al escuchar a su nueva novia dialogar con alguien.

Sere...-No puedo terminar, Serena se había levantado rápidamente y, había hecho lo mismo que con Rei, la única diferencia es que esta vez no habían caído al piso-...na.-

Darien, siento mucho la escena que te arme hace rato, pero el dolor y rencor me carcomían hace rato...-

No tienes que pedir ningún perdón, pues nos merecíamos algún escarmiento-Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Darien-Perdóname tu por no darme cuenta del dolor que existía en tu alma Serena...-

-Esta bien hagamos como que no pasó nada-Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en el rostro de serena-Y por cierto déjenme ser la primera en felicitarlos, pues hacen muy bonita pareja, es mas tienen los mismos gustos. Tu, Darien, te merecías alguien mas madura que yo...No, no me interrumpan, es cierto, y lo que digo va en serio-su rostro se volvió un poco mas serio-Darien, Rei quiero explicarles que fue lo que paso...-

Ellos dos le dijeron a Serena que no era necesario que explicara nada, pero ante la insistencia de la rubia, dejaron que esta comenzara con la explicación.

Como sabes Darien, desde que te conocí te quise mucho, y mas al saber que en el Milenio de Plata habíamos estado enamorados. Todo iba bien entre nosotros, yo, como ya te dije, te quise y te sigo queriendo, pero...-Tomo una bocanada de aire y prosiguió-El año pasado cuando te fuiste, y no supe nada de ti estuve muy angustiada, y lo peor de todo es que me lo guardaba para mí-una lágrima callo por su mejilla-Nadie me sacaba de ese estado, hasta que llegaron esas "estrellas fugaces". Una de ellas me devolvió la vitalidad que me faltaba, nunca sentí nada mas que una amista por Seiya, porque te tenía a ti, además de las responsabilidades de Tokyo de Cristal...bueno la cuestión es que gracias a ellos pude vencer a Galaxia.-Hubo otros segundos de silencio-Cuando se fueron sentí un gran vacío en mi corazón, pero el tenerte me hacía olvidar ese vació...hasta hoy que venía para tu departamento...en el camino paso por una casa de música, y justo en ese momento pasaron un de las canciones que mas me recordaban a ellos...fue en ese momento que volví a recordarlos, y me di cuenta de cuanto los extraño...en especial a uno de ellos..._Mi Noche Estrellada_-Esta declaración sorprendió a los presentes, que no se esperaban eso, pero no los dejo preguntar ninguna cosa-Si como se darán cuenta, hoy comprendí que a ti-Y dirigió su mirada a Darien-Te quiero...pero como se quiere a un hermano mayor-Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Serena-y al que verdaderamente amo es a él-haciendo referencia a Seiya-Pero mientras pensaba en eso, me daba cuenta de que no podría estar con el por mis responsabilidades. No tuve el valor que tuvieron ustedes, por eso reaccioné así...el coraje me invadió...-Empezó a sollozar mas fuerte-Por favor...Perdónenme-

Sus piernas se doblaron y calló al piso. Darien y Rei quedaron mas que sorprendidos ante tal confesión, pero entendieron la situación de Serena a la perfección. Se agacharon y abrazaron a la princesa de la luna demostrándole cuanto la querían, y le dijeron que no llorara más que todo estaba perdonado...Luego de charlar un poco más sobre esto, Serena se acordó de la charla con la Reina...

Luego de irme de aquí, tuve un encuentro con mi madre, que me hizo reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado...pero no solo vino por eso si no que para avisarme que la última batalla se acerca-Serena se puso seria al hablar de esto-

¡Otra batalla!-Exclamó Rei-

¿Qué mas te dijo?-Darien estaba intrigado, esta debía ser la mas violenta, pues sería la última...- Serena les dijo lo que sabía, decidieron que en tres días-el sábado-se reunirían en el Templo de Rei.

Serena salió del departamento de Darien, pues estaba pensando en hacer un Viaje hacia _Un planeta lleno de flores_...para pedir ayuda, y también para hablar con el joven que le robaba el aliento...

_**Continuara...**_

**_La canción es "Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomoi" Cantada por Seiya-Es una de mis favoritas:' ) -_**

**Espero que les halla gustado, Reviews please!**

**P.D.: Por ahí le pongo un Lemon...¿Ustedes que opinan? Dejen su opinion en un review...por ahora estara en K+**

**Perdonenme, lo he subido de vuelta, pues no había quedado convencida con el tema de las fechas. Ya que se mezclaba mucho, espero que ahora lo puedan entender, pues si no lo dejare sin terminar y lo borrare. Pido disculpas nuevamente por el embroyo. Los saluda Bunny Kou**


	2. El mar y el viento

**.:Disclaimer: Los perosonajes que aparecen en esta historia le pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi:.**

**La Espada Sagrada  
Segundo Capítulo**

_.:Mansión Tenoh(Jueves):._

La mañana pasaba sin muchos contratiempos en la bella mansión de la corredora internacional de autos, Haruka Tenoh, que junto con su inseparable compañera de cabellos aguamarinos, la gran violinista Michiru Kaiou, estaba desayunando, esperando que sus demás compañeras decidieran levantarse.

No es que no les gustara su compañia, pero ese era el momento del día en el que podían charlar "tranquilas", sin el torbellino de Hotaru, ni las frases misteriosas de Setsuna.

Haruka estaba tomando un sorbo de su café cuando de repente la luces de toda la mansión se apagaron, las sailors outers que se encontraban desayunando fueron transportadas a lo que parecía el espacio, pues un vacío y pequeñas luces las rodeaban.

La primera en ponerse en guardia fue sin ninguna duda, la sailor del viento, que como su elemento, era indomable, al igual que Haruka, Michiru era como su elemento y esperaba con calma que el viento soplara, para así desatar su furia...agua y viento...siempre juntos...como aquellas dos sailors senshi que allí se encontraban.

"¿Quien eres, ¿Qué es lo que buscas?"La voz de Haruka no tardo en hacerse escuchar"¡Por el poder del cristal universal de Urano,¡Trans..."

"¿Desconfías acaso de mi, mi querida Sailor Uranus?"Esta suave voz interrumpió a la de Haruka"¿Cómo están amigas?"

"Se...renity...Alteza..."Haruka al escuchar esa voz palideció de golpe, estaba avergonzada, de no haber identificado el aura de su reina"Disculpe yo..."

"No es necesario que te disculpes Haruka, pero deja de llamarme Alteza"Una sonrisa pícara se formo en los rostros de Michiru y Serenity, mientras que la joven de pelo corto se sonrojaba, es que tampoco se acordó que a ella no le gustaba que sus amigas la trataran con formalidades"¿Cómo estás Michiru?"

"Muy bien Serenity...Disfrutando de la paz que nos queda... "La cara de la Sailor de cabellos aguamarinos poseía una gran sonrisa que se fue apagando hasta desaparecer de su rostro"...¿Nuestras suposiciones no estaban erradas?¿Verdad?"

"Entonces, por eso el viento estaba tan violento...¿Nos estabas avisando?"Haruka que había logrado que su rostro volviera a su color, se había puesto seria"

"Amigas, una gran batalla se acerca...esta será la última...pero tambien será la batalla en la que mas tendrán que perder...¿Saben a lo que me refiero?"El rostro de la reina, que hasta ahora había estado sereno y con una suave sonrisa, ahora se encontraba perturvado...solo pensar en lo que iba pasar en esta batalla, la angustiaba"..."

"Tranquila, sabiamos que esto llegaría en algún momento"Michiru mostraba una sonrisa, para pasarle tranquilidad a su reina. En su interior sentía gran intranquilidad, y...¿Miedo?¿Las sailors outers tenían miedo?...¿Este sera el fin?..."

Haruka se acerco a Serenity y la abrazó...solo pocas personas disfrutaban de sus calidos y dulces abrazos: Michiru-por supuesto-;Hotaru;Serenity...y su querida cabeza de bombon ...Los demás no conocían ese lado tierno de Haruka...

"Tranquila neko-chan, todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes, veras como cabeza de bombon logrará salir adelante"Michiru, ante la forma en la que se dirigió Haruka a la reina, formó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras que la rubia de coletas se sonrojaba al acordarse de ese sobrenombre tan utilizado antes por la guerrera del viento para dirigirse a ella"

"Haruka tiene razon, Serena encontrara la forma de acabar con el enemigo, sin que nadie salga perdiendo"Una sonrisa sincera asomó por el rostro de la sailor de cabellos aguamarinos"No se preocupe, pues la princesa siempre encuentra una segunda solucion para todo"Mientras decía esta última frase se acerca hacia las otras dos chicas y las abraza tambien"Quedese tranquila, que la cuidaremos"

"Por favor no te angusties mas Serenity, que todo va a estar bien"Haruka seguía abrazando a la rubia, mientras que Michiru acariciaba el cabello de esta"

"Vamos Sere,¿Tan poca confianza le tienes a Serena?"

"¡No, yo le tengo confianza a mi hija, por eso temo que cometa una locura..."Los ojos de la joven reina se opacaron al recordar las imagenes que logró ver con ayuda de su poder.Esas imagenes helarían hasta la sangre del ser mas frío del universo...Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas"

"¿Q..qué locura Serenity?"Haruka estaba nerviosa, que clase de locura podría cometer la princesa. La cara de la reina demostraba, que lo que quisiera hacer la princesa iba a ser muy desastrozo...lo único que esperaba era poder estar ahí para ayudarla, y evitar que cometiera esa locura..."

"Es mejor que no se los diga, pondría en riesgo toda la misión, y mi hija nunca se los perdonaría...nunca"

Ahora la que abrazaba a Serenity era una angustiada Michiru, que no podía dejar de llorar...No quería que nada le pasara a Serena...esa joven que les brindo parte de su corazón sin que se lo hubieran pedido, mientras que las demas desconfiaban ella les brindo el valor y la confianza para seguir con su misión...si, había que ayudarla..por todo lo que ella hizo por ellas.

"Tranquila, si Serena la viera a usted en estas condiciones. que cree que le pasaría...se angustiaría, así que mejor muestre una linda sonrisa¿Si?"

La convincente Haruka logró sacar una sonrisa en el rostro de la reina. Tranquilamente, ya mas serena, Serenity se saco el resto de lágrimas que había en su rostro. Pensaba que Haruka y Michiru tenían razón, tenía que ser fuerte por su hija...además tambien tenían razón en que Serena encontraría alguna forma de que todos salieran bien...¡Si, Serena encontrara la forma!

"Esta bien, me quedo más tranquila, pero les recuerdo que el enemigo que se avecina le va a jugar en contra a Serena...van a tener que estar mucho más con ella..."

"Si..."Respondía Michiru"pero nosotras solas no podremos...sabe que..."

"Si lo sé va a ser un golpe duro, pero Serena va a conseguir más ayuda, no se preocupen. Bueno eso es todo, pero..."

"¿Qué pasa Serenity?"Haruka, volvía a ponerse nerviosa"

"Tranquila Haruka"Serenity saca la lengua y una gota cae por detras de su cabeza. Como siempre Haruka tan impaciente"Lo unico que les quería avisar es que cuando Serena vuelv..."

Haruka explotó."¿¿¡Cómo cuando vuelva!"Se tranquilizó un poco y se dio cuenta de como le había gritado a la reina"Di..sculpe...n..no fue mi intension...es que..."Haruka estaba toda colorada...de vergüenza, pero tambien de ira...solo con pensar que iría a buscarlos a ellos...a esas estrellas fugaces...¡No, ni quería pensarlo"

"Esta bien Haruka, se que no te agradan pero tendrás que aceptarlos...Bueno como les iba diciendo cuando Serena vuelva dará una noticia muy importante, y sea cual sea la desición que tome, apoyenla...aun cuando cambie, todo estará bien pues todo terminará igual...mientras que logre salir de esta batalla"

"No se lo que signifique, pero siempre apoyaremos las decisiones de nuestra princesa"Respondio la sailor del mar tan pacífica como su elemento. Siempre apoyaría a su princesa..."

"Estoy de acuerdo con Michiru"Bramó el viento"Pero ¿¿Cual es esa noticia?"

Ante la impaciencia de Haruka la reina y Sailor Neptune caen al estilo anime. Que apurada que es Haruka...no se extraña que le guste la velocidad...

"Bueno...mis fieles guardianas...me despido de ustedes, espero verlas pronto"Serenity puso una gran sonrisa. Aunque por adentro esuviera preocupada por la vida del las Sailors senshis...tenía que demostrar fuerza, para que estas no tuvieran miedo."

"Adios Serenity"Se despidió Michiru"

"Adios neko-chan"Haruka tambien mostró una gran sonrisa, al ver el sonrojo de la reina"Nos veremos pronto"

El cuarto volvió a la normalidad, Haruka y Michiru mantivieron la mirada fija una en la otra...como si las palabras estuvieran de más...

"¿Por qué siempre la que tiene que sufrir es Serena?"Se preguntaba Michiru mientras se acercaba a Haruka"La princesa no merece esto..."

"Tranquila Michiru...verás como Cabeza de Bombon logra solucionar todo, siempre lo hace...y esta vez no será la excepción"

Haruka abrazó a Michiru y colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de la peliverde. Como le gustaba el aroma a menta que poseía . Cada vez que olía sus cabellos, todos sus pesares desaparecían, como por arte de magia. Si...solo Michiru podía apaciguar el alma salvaje de Haruka...

Michiru recibió el abrazó y a su vez abrazo a Haruka...sabía que su rubia compañera estaba preocupada...tanto como ahora lo estaba ella...si...la sailor princesa del planeta Neptuno tenía miedo. Aspiro el aroma a rosas que el esbelto cuerpo de su más que compañera Haruka y, comenzó a acariciar la espalda de Haruka. Como le gustaba a la rubia esta acción.

Haruka al sentir las suaves caricias de su compañera, no pudo evitar que unos leves gemidos se le escaparan...la suaves manos de Michiru, eran lo que ella llamaba manos de ángel, si eso eran. La rubia tomo a la peliverde del mentón y lo levanto...muy despacio fue acercando sus labios a los labios de la sailor marina...ya podía sentir el cálido aliento de su compañera...estaban por rosarce...

"¡¡Michiru-mamá, Haruka-papá!¡Buenos días!"Un torbellino pelinegro bajo las escaleras. Tanto Haruka, como Michiru se separaron lo más rápido la una de la otra...Haruka estaba completamente roja, mientras que Michiru trataba de no reírse de la cara de Haruka"

"Buen día Hotaru-chan,¿Cómo amaneciste?"La primera en responder el saludo de la pequeña fue Michiru pues, Haruka, todavía no se recuperaba...todavía estaba colorada"

"Muy bien. Michiru-mamá,¿Qué le pasa a Haruka-papá?¿Esta enferma?"

Este comentario hizo poner mas nerviosa a Haruka, quien se puso mas colorada, pero por lo menos reacciono y empezó a hablar.

"E..estoy bien Hotaru-chan...ehhh...¿Qu..quieres desayunar?"Haruka, espero zafar con esta excusa. Hotaru casi la mata de un infarto."

"¡¡Si!"Y dicho esto, como llego se fue corriendo al comedor, mientras esperaba que le llevaran el desayuno"

"Otro día normal..."dijo Michiru, con una gran sonrisa melancólica"Ahhh, voy a extrañar esto"

"Si, yo también"

Dicho esto cada una se fue a hacer sus cosas: Haruka fue a prepararle el desayuno a Hotaru y a Setsuna, mientras que Michiru iba a despertar a la que todavía seguía dormida...Otro día normal...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Reviews please, aunque no los conteste necesito de ellos, depende de ustedes que siga la historia!**_


	3. La estrella encuentra a su luz

:Disclaimer:Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la genial Naoko Takeuchi:

**La Espada sagrada  
Tercer capítulo**

_  
·:·Planeta Kinmoku(Miércoles a la noche)·:·_

Un joven de largos cabellos negros, se encontraba en el bosque, cerca de un lago, recostado en el césped. Su cabeza, estaba apoyada en la raíz del árbol que se encontraba a su lado...Los ojos de este joven se encontraban cerrados...se podría decir que estaba durmiendo, pero no, pues unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, y él con sus suaves manos las retira de su tersa piel, con mucha delicadeza...Una sonrisa melancólica se posa en su cara, mientras abre sus ojos y deja ver esos hermosos ojos azules...solo alguien tiene esos ojos, que aun opacados por la tristeza le pertenecen solo a él...Seiya...Levanta su mirada y la dirige al cielo... una gran esfera blanca se podía deslumbrar...la Luna...

"Ojalá mi corazón alguna vez deje de sufrí por ti Bombón" El joven volvió a sonreír pero esta vez era una sonrisa que transmitía paz"Nunca te olvidare...pero quisiera dejar de sufrir"

Y sin más el joven ojiazul se entrego a la dama del sueño, para poder apaciguar su dolor y volver a soñar con esa joven que le robaba el aliento, y con la cual se sentía embobado. Solo en sueños podía quererla como él quería, pues la triste realidad era que ella amaba a otro y que nunca se fijaría en él...

Pasaron las horas y estaba amaneciendo. Seiya generalmente se despertaba antes de que el sol saliera, pero esta vez estaba muy cansado. Si ...generalmente los días de luna llena eran los mas terribles para él, puesto que en ellos no podía dejar de recordarla...

...Tan profundamente estaba dormido, que no notó la bella estrella que cayó en el lago cercano al lugar donde él se encontraba, pero quedo flotando...Esa estrella en realidad no era un cuerpo celeste, si no que se trataba de una mujer, esto se deducía por su esbelto cuerpo...sus cabellos brillaban con mayor intensidad a la luz de la Luna y daba la apariencia de ser blancos, pero a ciencia cierta no se sabía. Los tenía atado en dos coletas...Esta joven abrió sus ojos...ojos de una azul intenso tanto como el cielo en la noche.

La ojiazul, mientras deslumbraba con su mirada el lugar, se encontró con el joven que dormía debajo del árbol. Se sorprendió, y cautelosamente sin hacer ruido se fue acercando. Ágil como un felino, ya se encontraba al lado del joven, y lo observaba dormir, podía notar que el joven estaba triste...

...Al fin se pudo ver el color de su cabello, era tan dorado como el sol...

"Te quiero Bombón" Seiya habló entre sueños, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelinegro...todo rastro de tristeza se borró del gesto del durmiente.

La joven al escuchar hablar al joven, se asustó y cayo para atrás. No le dolió, pero tenía miedo de haber despertado al joven. Todo siguió como hasta hace un momento: Los pájaros siguieron cantando por que ya amanecía, se escuchaba todavía el rumor del agua del lago, al ser tocada por la suave brisa del viento ...y el joven...él, seguía durmiendo...

Dando gracias al cielo, la rubia volvió a acercarse al pelinegro, se arrodilló a su lado. Al ver que el joven seguía dormido plácidamente sonrió y suspiró. Con su esbelta mano comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Seiya...

"¿Todavía me sigues llamando así Seiya?" La joven, que no era ni mas ni menos que Serena, siguió acariciando el cabello de Seiya, al ver que lo disfrutaba en sueños"No sabes cuánto te extrañe, mi dulce estrella" Mientras decía esto se fue acercando al rostro del joven y le dio un tierno beso en...la frente(N/A:¿¿Qué creían?).

Seiya sentía que alguien le estaba acariciando el cabello y le hablaba, pero no alcanzaba a descifrar nada de lo que decía. Al sentir los suaves labios sobre su frente, se despertó de golpe y tuvo lo que el llamó en ese momento...una dulce visión...

"¿¿Bo..bombon?" Seiya tenía sentada a su lado a una todavía sorprendida Serena, por la forma de despertarse de este joven.

"Que forma de de..despertarte Seiya, ¿Así me vas a recibir?"La rubia luego de salir de su asombró, logró decir esa pequeña frase, estaba un poco nerviosa, pero trató de que no se le notara."¡¡Te extrañe mucho mi estrellita!"Serena no espero que Seiya reaccionara, y se lanzó a abrazarlo...

Seiya no salía de la estupefacción: Tenía a una emocionada Serena abrasándolo. Estaba muy sorprendido, al principio pensó que todo había sido un sueño, pero cuando notó esos esbeltos brazos alrededor de su cuello, se dió cuenta que estaba despierto. Empezó a analizar la conversación que hasta ahora venían llevando, y se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle...

"¿Co..como m..e lla.maste Bombon?" Seiya se había puesto todo colorado al acordarse de como lo había llamado.

"Ehh..Esteee, te lla..llame m..mi estrellita" Serena también se puso colorada, no se había dado cuenta que se le había escapado esa demostración de cariño. Se soltó de Seiya, y un momento de incomodo silencio se formó."Ehmm...yo vine pues tengo que hablar con la princesa Kakyu..." Luego de un rato Serena se animó a habla" También tengo algo que decirte.."Al decir esto último un dejo de confianza apareció en su voz...por fin podría estar con su dulce estrella fugaz...con su noche estrellada.."

¿Qué me tendrá que decir? No, no me tengo que hacer falsas esperanzas.."¿Quieres ir a hablar ahora con Kakyu o prefieres ir mas tarde?"

"Quisiera hablar contigo primero, pero ...estuve viajando todo el día y.."el ruido en su estómago terminó la frase. Tanto a Serena, como a Seiya le salieron unas gotas en su frente. Serena se puso toda colorada, y Seiya no pudo evitar reirse un poco"¡Oye, no te rías!" Serena le pego un golpecito en el hombro."

"¡¡Ouch! Eso dolió Bombón" Dijo seiya mientras se sobaba el hombro" Bueno vayamos a la cocina del palacio, total es temprano y todavía no hay nadie levantado"Se levantó y ayudo a Serena, ofreciéndole la mano, que gustosa acepto. Luego de levantarse, Serena no soltó a Seiya, pues ese cálido contacto la hacía sentir en las nubes. Se soltó y se limpió el bello vestido de princesa que traía puesto: Ese bello vestido blanco con aplicaciones dorada en la zona del busto.."Bueno vamos" Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando vió como Serena caía al suelo. Rápidamente la tomó para que no llagara a este."¿¡Estas bien?"Le preguntó Seiya"

"Si, solo estoy cansada por el viaje, no acostumbro a hacer largas distancias" Dijo Serena mostrando una grata sonrisa"Tranquilo, estoy bien" Trato nuevamente de caminar, pero le fue imposible. Viendo esto, Seiya la tomo en brazos y comenzó a caminar, Serena, para que no se notara lo sonrojada que estaba, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del joven, dejándose transportar"Gracias"

Seiya se encontraba en la misma situación que Serena ...estaba todo colorado, y daba gracias al cielo de que Serena hubiera bajado su cabeza, pues si lo hubiera visto así Seiya se hubiera puesto más colorado.

El camino hasta el palacio, no era mucho, así que en pocos minutos llegaron a la cocina. Seiya sentó a Serena en una de las sillas altas que había al lado de la mesada y se puso a preparar el desayuno. Mientras él lo preparaba, hablaron de trivialidades, pero en ningún momento tocaron el tema de Darien...

Cuando ya estuvo preparado el desayuno Seiya se sentó en la silla lado de Serena, y le entregó el desayuno a esta"Aquí tienes Bombón"

"Gracias, ¡¡Esta muy rico!"Dijo Serena, mientras iba por el segundo bocado, cuando terminaron de desayunar ya había amanecido por completo. Seiya se puso a lavar los platos del desayuno...hubo un gran silencio que se termino cuando Serena se animó a preguntar"Sei...seiya...¿Tienes novia?"

Lo que acababa de decir Serena descolocó a Seiya, que sin querer se le cayo un plato, haciendo un poco de ruido, pero sin llegar a romperse"Esteee...no, no tengo novia.. Y tú, ¿Si..gues con Darien?"La pregunta fue hecha con mucho temor por parte del joven...esta pregunta podría reabrir esa herida en el corazón, que el trataba de cicatrizar.."Debo pensar que si.."

"No"Solo eso dijo Serena."

"¿Que dijiste bombón?"Seiya no podía creer lo que escucho. ¿En verdad había escuchado un _no _como respuesta?."

"Que no Seiya"Una sonrisa alumbró el rostro de la rubia, mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a mojarse"No estoy mas con Darien, para eso vine, además de para hablar con Kakyu...vine para decirte que me dolió mucho tu partida, y solo cuando te vi lejos, pude comprender lo que sentía por ti...Te amo Seiya" Y dicho esto se lanzó a abrazar a el joven pelinegro...

Seiya no podía creer lo que escuchó..¿Sería un sueño?."¿Es...esto es un sueño?" no le importaba si lo era o no lo era, pues sería el sueño mas bello que había tenido en su vida"

"No Seiya, no es un sueño"Serena acariciaba la mejilla de Seiya, cuando este tomo esa mano, y la beso"No nos separaremos más.."

"Te amo Bombón" Y luego de decir esto, tanto Serena como Seiya se quedaron mirándose uno al otro. Como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido...Lentamente sus rostros se fueron acercando, y sus ojos cerrandose...ya faltaba poco para el contacto, podían sentir ya el sabor de los labios del otro"

"¡¡Buenos días Sei...!¿Gatita?" Yaten entro a la cocina, acabando con cualquier momento romántico, que se pudiera desarrollar..

Seiya ,si no fuera porque estaba Serena, iba a cometer un fratricidio. Serena estaba toda colorada pero igual corrió a abrazar a Yaten

"¡¡Yaten!¿¡Cómo estas?" Serena estaba feliz de volver a ver a esas personas que alguna vez la ayudaron para vencer a Galaxia, y que se habían convertido en personas muy importantes"

"Ho..hola Gatita, también te _**extrañamos**_"mientras acentuaba esta palabra miró a Seiya que se puso colorado"pe...pero me estas ahorca..ndo" Yaten se estaba poniendo azul. Serena lo soltó de golpe."

"Per...perdón, jejeje"Ahora la que estaba colorada era Serena, pues cuando se trataba de abrazos no medía sus fuerzas...así era ella"¿Cómo has estado Yaten"

"¿Yo, bien estuve aquí trabajando en el palacio, extrañándola.."Pronto Yaten se dio cuenta de la indiscreción que había cometido y se apresuró a arreglar lo que había dicho antes de que pudieran decir algo. Seiya estaba apunto de empezar a bromear, pero no llego pues Yaten fue más rápido"ex..extrañandolas...si eso quise decir, pero parece que me _extrañaste mucho Serena_"Acentuó esta última frase pues trató de bromear para salir de esta situación pero no contó con la reacción que iban a tener los dos jóvenes"

Seiya al escuchar esto, sintió como su sangre hervía de celos..¡¿Cómo se atreve!

"¡¡Ya veras enano!"Seiya se acercaba peligrosamente a Yaten, este solo pudo retroceder algunos pasos, pues chocó contra la pared."

"Tran...tranquilo hermano...s..solo fue un chiste"Yaten temía por lo que pasaría ahora. En su cabeza se preguntaba que habría pasado como para que reaccionara así.."

Seiya ya lo tenía acorralado iba a comenzar cuando siente unas suaves manos que lo detienen, gira su cabeza y descubre quien era la persona que lo detenía ...Serena con una gran sonrisa se encontraba a su lado..

"B..bombón..."Fue lo único que pudo decir"

"Deja a tu hermano en paz.."Dijo muy tranquila Serena"

"P..pero..."Seiya quería aunque sea agarrarlo, por haber molestado a Serena..."

"¡Gracias Gatita, me salvaste" Yaten dio un gran suspiro, pues mientras Seiya se acercaba había dejado de respirar sin darse cuenta"

"¿Gracias, si yo lo que quería era esto"

"¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!" El gritó resonó por todo el palacio."

Los pájaros que se encontraban descansando en los ya florecidos Sakura del jardín real, salieron volando al escuchar ese gran grito. Una mañana atareada daba comienzo.

:Mansión Tenoh(Jueves a la tarde):

"Así que eso fue lo que les dijo"Hablaba la peliverde. su nombre era Setsuna Meiou y se ocupaba del portal del tiempo. Generalmente no salía de este, pero esta era una ocasión especial, puesto que la princesa necesitaría toda la ayuda posible"

"Si..."Haruka tomo la palabra, su estado de ánimo se encontraba por el piso luego del encuentro con la Reina. Ella no pensaba que las cosas fueran a ir tan mal...pero al distinguir el terror en los ojos de la reina, su alma se vino al piso..."Ojala todo salga bien"mas que dando fuerza al grupo reunido ahí, se las estaba dando a ella misma."

"Tranquila Haruka"Michiru trataba de consolar a su compañera."

Aunque Michiru pudiera parecer mas debil, era la más fuerte cuando se trataba del espiritu...si, ella estaba segura de que Serena saldría adelante...pero Haruka...Haruka siempre fue muy desconfiada, y aunque quería creer en que todo iba estar bien no podía...ese era uno de los defectos de un alma salvaje, les cuesta mucho creer en algo solidamente sin dudar...

De pronto el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Las chicas estaban tan metidas en sus pensamientos, que el telefono tuvo que sonar 3 veces, hasta que se percataran de que estaba sonando. Finalmente, Haruka, sin muchas ganas se levanto y contestó el telefono.

"Buenas tardes, Haruka Tenoh al habla" Sus voz se notaba desanimada, cosa que pudo notar la persona del otro lado de la línea"

"Hola Haruka"La voz era de una mujer"habla Amy, por tu voz, debo suponer que ya sabes lo del nuevo enemigo"La voz de la joven daba a notar un dejo de preocupación"

"Si, ya lo sabemos...pero todavía no sabemos cuando actuara..."

"Nosotros tampoco, tratamos de averiguar cual será el enemigo, pero es imposible...¿Michiru a visto algo por el espejo?"Amy tenía un poco de esperanza, de que con ayuda del espejo pudieran ver quien sería el enemigo..."

"N.no"Haruka dudo, cosa que no fue captada por Amy para su suerte. Las outers si tenían algunas pistas, pero no era tiempo de revelarlas...no, todavía no era tiempo..."

"Bueno..."Toda esperanza de poder tomar al enemigo por sorpresa se había esfumado de la joven peliazul..."Las llamaba para decirles que el sábado se hará una reunion en el Templo de Rei, será mas seguro que se haga a la noche pues..."amy no sabía como decirle que Serena había ido a buscar ayuda...aunque nadie mas que Darien, Rei y Serena sabían lo que sucedio en el apartamento ese miercoles a la mañana, a Haruka le seguía cayendo pesado ese joven de pelo negro y largo..."

"Ni lo digas...ya estoy enterada..."La voz de Haruka mostraba lo enojada que estaba, Amy podría jurar estar viendo a Haruka con una vena en la frente apretando el auricular del teléfono, mientras que la otra mano la apretaba fuertemente...Una gota calló por la frente de Amy"

Pero luego de eso una pregunta vino a la cabeza de Amy _¿Cómo sabe?_

"¿C..cómo lo sabes?"Como es que sabe eso...bueno talvez sea por sentido común...pero si lo hubiera sabido desde antes lo hubiera impedido, suponía Amy"

"Es que Michiru lo vió por el espejo ayer"Mintió Haruka"Bueno, nos veremos en el templo el sábado, hasta entonces"

"Adios Haruka. Saludos a las demás" y dicho esto Amy y Haruka colgaron"

:De vuelta en el planeta Kinmoku:

"Ahhhhh"Gritó nuevamente Yaten, el pisotón que le había dado Serena le dejo el dedo gordo hinchado"

"¡¡Te lo mereces por insinuar ese tipo de cosas!"Le recriminó Serena, mientras le sacaba la lengua"

"Muy bien hecho Bómbon"Seiya se acerco a ella y le dió un beso, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Yaten que dejo de quejarse, para ver con asombro como se besaban.

Serena se sorprendió un poco por el beso, pero luego respondió de misma forma besandoló como él la estaba besando a ella.

"¿Qué est..."Yaten pensó un poco la situación y se dio cuenta de todo"¡¡Ahh, por eso me golpeaste!¡¡Es que los había_ Interrumpido_!"El peliblanco hizo mucho enfasis en esa última palabra, les sacó la lengua y se fue corriendo, no sea que ahora fuera Seiya el que le quisiera pegar"

"¡¡Nos las pagaras Yaten!"Seiya y Serena comenzaron a correrlo escalera arriba, y estaban a punto de alcanzarlo, cuando al dobrar con una esquina Yaten chocó contra alguien"

"¡Ouch!¿¡Yaten, que son esos gritos, y por qué andas corriendo como un lo..."Igual que Yaten, Taiki recien segundos despues se dió cuenta de que una extraña se encontraba en el palacio"¿Serena?... ¡Serena, que gusto de verte!"Taiki dejo de regañar a Yaten y se acerco a la rubia para abrazarla"

"¡Hola Taiki, ¿Cómo estas, yo estoy de maravillas, pues he venido a verlos..."La sonrisa que hasta ahora se mantenía inmutable en el rostro de Serena desapareció"Tambien he venido para hablar con Kakyu..."Dandose cuenta de como se había puesto el ambiente, decidió olvidar por un momento el por qué de su visita, y volvió a sonreir."

Yaten al darse cuenta de esto tambien quizo que olvidaran ese tema, pues por lo que dedujo debía ser algo muy serio.

"Taiki, ¿A qué no sabes lo que acabo de ver?...me parece que Seiya y Serena tienen que contarnos algo, y explicarnos varias cosas."La cara pícara que había puesto Yaten le dió a entender a Taiki de que se trataba, por lo tanto tambien el puso una cara pícara"

"Ehhmm...Pues es que.."Serena no sabía que decir, y para ese momento ya estaba como un tomate"

Seiya tampoco podía hablar, pero hizo un esfuerzo, junto aire y habló"puesSerenayyosomosnovios"La única forma que se le ocurrió de decirlo sin sentir tanta vergüenza, fue decirlo así de corrido y bien rápido, pues si no sus nervios le iban a jugar una mala pasada"

"¡¿Quéeee!"Taiki no cabía en asombro, su quijada había caído al piso"¿Y que paso con Darien"

Serena más tranquila, pues el misterio ya estaba develado habló con toda la calma posible" Pues..."

Todos, inclusó Seiya estaban expectantes.

"Tendrán que esperar a llegar a la Tierra!"No había Terminado la frase, que ya estaba corriendo, desde un distancia prudente, aún corriendo les sacó la lengua"

"¡¡Serenaaa!"Y las tres estrellas se lanzaron a sus caza"...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Si me continuaron leyendo hasta ahora, les doy las gracias, pues se que no soyla mas ordenada, ni la que mejor se expresa al escribir. Nuevamente Gracias y Por faov no se olviden del Reviews!**_

_**Si no reviso reviews, voy a pensar que no les gusta y lo quitare...**_


	4. Recuerdos de un pasado

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, le pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Cuarto capítulo**

:Planeta Kinmoku(Jueves a la mañana-continuación del capítulo anterior-):

"¡¿Quéeee!"Taiki no cabía en asombro, su quijada había caído al piso"¿Y que paso con Darien"

Serena más tranquila, pues el misterio ya estaba develado habló con toda la calma posible" Pues..."

Todos, incluso Seiya estaban expectantes.

"Tendrán que esperar a llegar a la Tierra!"No había terminado la frase, que ya estaba corriendo y, desde un distancia prudente aún corriendo, les sacó la lengua"

"¡¡Serenaaa!"Y las tres estrellas se lanzaron a sus caza"...

La rubia salió al jardín, pues si se quedaba adentro del palacio seguramente la atraparían fácilmente. Los Three-Lights, corrían detrás de ella impresionados de la velocidad que la joven tenía.

Yaten, a pesar de que no le gustara la actividad física, era el más rápido de los tres hermanos, y ya estaba muy cerca cuando de repente...

"¡¡Bombón!"El joven se asustó"

Serena estaba corriendo, pero de pronto sintió un gran dolor de cabeza y se echó al suelo"¡¡Ahhh!" Su cabeza le daba vueltas, e imágenes fugaces aparecían delante de sus ojos. Luego de debatirse durante unos segundos, por tratar de no caer inconsciente, sus fuerzas la vencen y cae rendida al suelo."

Sus tres amigos corrieron a su encuentro y cuando llegaron ella ya estaba desmayada.

"¡Bombón!"Seiya estaba preocupado, pues el grito que pego le tiró el alma al piso"¿Qué le paso?"

Taiki calmó a Seiya diciendole que solo fue un desmayo, seguramente por el viaje.

"Tranquilizate, su pulso esta bien, solo fue una recaída"Yaten la rebisó"Llevemosla adentró, luego hablaremos con Kakyu de su llegada"

"P..pero..."Seiya seguía preocupado, pero Taiki y Yaten lo convencen de que no es nada grave"Esta bien"

Los tres jóvenes entran al palacio, llevando a Serena hacia el cuarto de Seiya...

**:Sueño de Serena:**

Serena se encontraba en lo que para ella debía ser un recuerdo, pues se veía a ella misma en el traje de princesa rodeada de sus amigas...

"Princesa...¿Jugamos a las escondidas?"Mina, su rubia amiga, saltaba de emoción...ahora que lo recordaba ese era un juego muy popular allí en el Milenio"

"¡¡Sii!"Las demás: Amy, Rei, Lita y Serena gritaron pues a ellas también les encantaba ese juego"

Se encontraban en el jardín real, rodeadas de rosas, camelias, lirios y jasmines...Era un hermoso día, por lo que veía Serena, su pasado debía tener la edad de dieciseis años...su misma edad...

"Bueno...juguemos en todo el patio, y también se puede dentro del palacio"La que dijo esto fue Mina, pues ella, propuso jugar así que ella ponía las reglas"

"Esta bien, yo cuento y ustedes escondanse" A Serena le encantaba jugar, pero lo que mas le divertía era ser la que buscaba"Listo, entonces empiezo...1,2,3..."Serena se apoyo contra un de las columnas, mientras que las chicas tomaban rumbos diferentes para esconderse"...¡100!"

El primer lugar en el que se fijó fue entre los rosales, pues a Lita le encantaba ese lugar...a su amiga le encantaban las rosas, y además de encantarle la naturaleza le encantaba cocinar...¡¡¡Es muy buena cocinando!

Para su sorpresa Lita no estaba allí, así que se dirigió hacia uno de los gazebos que había en el jardín. Este lugar era el preferido por Rei, pues aquí en invierno, generalmente prendían una pequeña fogata, que alumbra el jardín hasta que el invierno pasara..

En este lugar pasó lo mismo que en el anterior...Rei no se encontraba allí. Bueno, no siempre se van a esconder en el mismo lugar, pensó Serena.

Fue buscando en la biblioteca, lugar al que le gustaba estar a Ami, y también en el salón de música del palacio...pero obtuvo los mismos resultados...

"¿En donde podrán estar?"Se preguntaba la Serena del pasado."

Volvió de nuevo al jardín y y busco por todos los rincones...tambien busco en los pasadizos secretos que en este exitían...pero nada...

Entro al palacio y busco habitación por habitación. La verdad era que nunca lo había recorrido todo.. y se asombraba de lo grande que era...La Serena actual también estaba sorprendida...

Esta debía ser la puerta número dieciseis que habría... Las dos Serenas quedaron asombradas con lo que vieron dentro...

Allí, en esa habitación, justo en el medio y flotando, se encontraba un espada muy bonita...Era muy parecida a la que alguna vez las Serenas vieron portar a Uranos, Pero esta en vez de 5 piedras, tenía 9 hermosas piedras. y una gran Luna en la base de la filosa hoja.

Cuando la Serena pasada se acercaba a tocar esa hermosa espada, una voz dulce y amable que no conocía le habló...

"Princesa..."Serena se asustó, y dio un giró encontrándose con un encapuchado al que no podía verle la cara."

"¿Quien eres?"

"No se asuste princesa...el que le habla es el guardián de esta espada..."La espada comenzó a brillar al compás de la voz"

"¿Cómo sabes que soy la princesa...?"

"Pues..."

Las voces se hacían lejanas para la Serena actual...eso debía significar que estaba despertando...y dicho y hecho, Serena despertó.

**:Fin del sueño de Serena:**

:Viernes a la mañana:

Serena, comenzó a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con Seiya, este se encontraba dormido, sentado en un sillón al lado suyo...La rubia, como la primera vez que lo vio dormir, quedó embelesada. Comenzó a acariciar su cabello y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los del joven. Esta vez...sin que nadie los pudiera interrumpir, Serena llegó a su objetivo., y con mucho cariño acarició esos suaves labios sabor a miel...

Seiya sintió como esos dulces labios se cernían sobre los suyos...Se sentía en el cielo. Lentamente fue abriendo sus labios, para poder lograr profundizar el beso...

Cuando notó esto, Serena, no hizo mas que sonreír y responder con el mismo ímpetu el beso que Seiya le estaba dando. Esta demostración de amor que había comenzado suave, ahora se convertía en un irrefrenable deseo del cuerpo del otro, sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro.

Leves gemidos salían de la garganta de Serena que no podía reprimirlos...Esto era música para los oídos de Seiya, que cada vez estaba más agitado. Las manos de el joven comienzan a recorrer la cintura de Serena por debajo de la blusa, a Serena le encantó esto y quería demostrarle cuanto: Dejó de besarlo en la boca para posar su lengua en el lóbulo de Seiya, y muy seductoramente le dijo cuanto lo quería...cuanto lo amaba.

Luego de esto comenzó a besar su cuello y meter sus manos dentro de la camisa del joven para poder acariciar, sin ningún obstáculo, su largo y firme pecho...

Alguien comenzó a tocar la puerta. Los jóvenes que se encontraba tendidos en la cama tardaron en reaccionar. La primera en darse cuenta fue Serena, que por el susto tiro a Seiya de la cama..

"¡Ouch! Eso dolió" Seiya se pasaba la mano por la cintura. Serena se apresuró a acercársele, olvidándose de que alguien tocaba la puerta."

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si...pero te va a costar caro..."Seiya puso una cara pícara y malévola"

Serena le siguió el juego y puso una cara de cordero degollado"¿Que es lo que quieres?" aunque hubiera puesto esa cara, su voz era seductora"

"Esto te va a costar un beso" Y lentamente cerró sus ojos y acercó su rostro"

Serena no los cerró...esperó que Seiya estuviera lo suficientemente cerca y..."¡Pase!"

Este al escuchar esto, se detuvo en seco a milímetros de la cara de Serena, se calló para atrás. Con desilusión y con la cara mas tierna que pudo poner le dijo"Que mala eres Bombón"

"Si soy un angelito"Se puso en pose de estar resando"

"Pues esconde mejor la cola, porque así no lo pareces"Ahora el que reía era Seiya. Pero no le duro mucho, pues Serena le dio un golpecito en el hombro" ¡Hey! Tu empezaste."

Mientras todo esto pasaba Taiki y Yaten entraron a la habitación."¿Interrumpimos?"Taiki tomó la palabra. Yaten al verlos así supuso lo que había pasado"Me parece que si Taiki, aqui me vuele a romance" Esto lo había dicho inconscientemente, sin pensar en las consecuencias. De golpe, antes de poder parpadear, sintió dos pisotones, uno en cada pie.

Serena y Seiya, como dos rayos se acercaron al peligris y le propinaron, como si fueran una sola mente, un pisotón que hizo que Yaten se cayera al piso.

Esta vez, los pisotones no habían sido muy fuertes, pero igual dolieron"¡Ahora van a ver ustedes dos!"Yaten comenzó a correrlos por toda la habitación.

"Buenos días Serena"Esa voz hizo que todos los presentes en la habitación se giraran, y dejaran de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para verla"Veo que te sientes mejor"

"Princesa..."La pelirroja, abrió sus brazos para recibir a la rubia"¿Como a estado usted?

"Bien Serena, pero...me han dicho que querías verme."Los ojos de Kakyu se encontraron con los de Serena, Pudo ver como un instante una pizca de miedo se asomaba por esos ojos azules."¿Quieres hablar aquí?"

"Si princesa"

"Nosotros nos retiramos"Taiki habló por los tres hermanos, los otros dos les mandaban miradas fulminantes, pero el pelicastaño, seguía como siempre sin inmutarse"

"No Taiki, quedense esto les incumbe" Ante lo dicho por Serena, Seiya y Yaten saltaron alegres, cosa que hizo que los demás calleran de espalda. A Serena le salió una gota, pero recordando por lo que venía, pronto se puso seria" Bueno tenía que hablar con usted, porque una nueva batalla se acerca.." La princesa y los Three-Lights fijaron su mirada en Serena, prestando mucha atención a lo que venía" No sabemos mucho del enemigo...lo único que sabemos, es que será la última batalla..."Tomo aire y continuó"Por eso he venido...para ver si me podría brindar su ayuda...si no lo hace entenderé"Su mirada era triste, y su temple serio"

"Bombón"Seiya se había quedado mudo...si Serena estaba así, era porque lo que se venía era algo muy grave...nunca la había visto tan asustada y triste"

"No tienes ni que preguntar Serena, tu me la has brindado en el pasado...lo menos que puedo es brindartela ahora"

"Por supuesto Gatita, cuenta con nuestra ayuda"Yaten abrazó a Serena, sorprendiéndose el mismo de lo que había hecho"

"Yo digo lo mismo, te has ganado una parte de nuestro corazón y siempre te ayudaremos"Ahora el que la abrazaba era Taiki"

"Tu sabes que siempre estaré a tu lado, y nunca dejare de apoyarte y ayudarte, en cuento problema tengas, pues mi corazón te pertenece" Seiya recibió con una gran sonrisa a su amada rubia...no importaba lo que pasara, sabía que ella podría con todo, pues ella era, para él, el alma mas pura, mas bondadosa y mas poderosa que existía en el universo..."

"Bueno, tendremos que prepararnos para viajar...¿Que día es?"Serena ya mas tranquila estaba haciendo cálculos para poder llegar a la Tierra el Sábado a la tarde"

"Hoy es Viernes, allá en la Tierra"Taiki, estudioso, fue el primero en responder."

"Bueno, todavía nos queda tiempo, antes de partir, Seiya, ¿Qué te parece si me muestras el planeta?"Serena quería que el aire melancólico saliera de la habitación. No era tiempo de preocuparse"

"Esta bien Bombón...Haber...¿Qué les parece si hacemos un picnic todos juntos?¿princesa nos acompaña?"

"No Seiya, tengo algunas cosas que hacer. Vayan ustedes, diviertansé...Luego cuando vuelvan tengo que hablar con ustedes..."

La princesa se despide y los chicos contentos y riendo, se van a la cocina del palacio para ver que es lo que llevarán al picnic..

**:Planeta Tierra(Viernes a la mañana):**

La mañana pasaba tranquila en el templo que Rei y su abuelo administraban, era un día soleado y algún que otro turista era atendido por el anciano...Rei, sin embargo, se encontraba encerrada frente al fuego sagrado, tratando de encontrar alguna señal sobre el nuevo enemigo.

De golpe, luego de que una ráfaga de viento azotará la habitación, esta se volvió oscura, y en el fuego comenzaron a aparecer algunas imágenes.

**:Imágenes:**

La primera imagen que se pudo ver fue la de una hermosa espada, esta era sostenida por lo que parecía la mano de una mujer que lloraba...no podía ver su rostro pero las lágrimas la delataban.

"¡¿Por qué!"La mujer se tiró al piso"¿Por qué tuviste que ponerte en mi lugar?"

La habitación donde se encontraba la dama de la espada, fue invadadida por una melodiosa voz, pero a pesar de querer ver de donde salía, Rei, no encontraba a la persona"Tranquila...sabes que algún día estaremos juntos...y esa vez que nos encontremos será eterna...Por favor no llores, y recuerda esto:_ Cuando la constelación este completa devuelta, en ese momento, volveremos a estar juntos_, tu sabrás cuando será el momento, pero todavía no es tiempo"

"¿Y que hará esta espada sin su guardián?"La joven había dejado de llorar"¿Que haré con ella?

"Pronto, tu deber será utilizarla...pronto...Adios..."

Las imágenes desaparecieron y la habitación volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Quienes serán, ¿Hay nuevos sailors?"Esas y otras preguntas rondaban en la cabeza de Rei en ese momento"Mañana lo charlaremos con Serena y los demás...Ufff"La joven suspiró"¿Cómo se tomaran nuestra desición?"Tenía un poco de miedo, por la reacción de las outers...pero había algo que le decía que todo saldría bien"

Ese día, la vida de las demás senshis no tuvo ningún contratiempo...es cierto que estaban algo preocupadas por el nuevo enemigo, pero eso no interfirió en que Lita, este día tuviera su mayor alegría...

**:Crow Center:**

La joven pelimarrón entro al local que su _amigo_ Andrew administraba...Las campanillas de la puerta sonaron delatando su presencia en el local...

...un par de ojos celestes se posaron en su figura...el corazón del dueño de esos comenzó a latir fuertemente...Hoy sería el día en que el se le declararía...Hace tiempo que su amistad le quemaba, ya no podía hacer ese papel...su corazón se lo estaba dictando...hoy serían más que eso, mas que amigos...

"Hola Andrew, ¿Cómo estas?"Lita se acerca hacia el mostrador como siempre, y luego de pedir su malteada de fresa, se va a la última mesa del local, que en las horas que casi no hay gente-esta hora-suele compartir con Andrew.

Pasan unos minutos y el rubio se acerca con la malteada para Lita y una de chocolate para él, había pedido a su hermana que se hiciera cargo de el mostrador, mientras estaba con la ojiverde.

Gente se podía ver entrar y salir del local, pero ellos dos se mantenían en su mundo...ninuno despegaba la vista del otro, estaban muy contentos hablando de trivialidades, riendo cuando alguno de los dos hacía un chiste. Para ellos el tiempo se detubo, pero cuando se dieron cuanta ya era de noche...

"¡Oh, por Dios!Ya es de noche" Lita se dedicó a despegar su vista del otro para poder ver la hora que era"Bueno Andrew, debo irme, nos vemos el Domingo" Lita se iba a despedir cuando Andrew le pregunta si la podía acompañar a su casa a lo que ella acepta gustosa"

Caminaron y caminaron. Para llegar a la casa de Lita es necesario cruzar el parque Nº10, y en ese punto se detuvieron a admirar las estrellas.

"¡Que bonitas que son las estrellas!"Exclamó Lita"Es una hermosa noche"

Andrew decidió que no había mejor momento para decirle lo que él sentía por ella, hoy se acabaría esa dulce espera, y esperaba que Lita lo aceptara como...su novio...

"Pero no tan hermosa como tú"Andrew estaba colorado, pero no dejo que su voz tiemble"Lita...yo..Quería decirte que me gustas mucho, y quería saber si...¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

A este punto Lita era un tomate viviente, y al escuchar la última frase, estalló de felicidad, pues él le parecía el joven mas generoso y buen mozo que había visto en su vida"Si..."Y se lanzó a abrazarlo"Te amo..."

"Yo también te amo..."

Esa noche Júpiter desde su lejanía brillo...cosa que les pareció extraño a los astrónomos...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Hola Chicas/os, ¿Cómo han estado?. Gracias a todos lo que me están apoyando, pues así no me siento tan sola...¡Que melodramática! ¬ ¬.Aquí les traje la continuación, y espero que les guste.**_

_**POr manden su opinión: ¿Qué les parecería si pongo un Lemon? Voten por favor y...**_

**_NO SE OLVIDEN DEL REVIEW!_**


	5. El enemigo aparece

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Quinto Cápitulo**

**:Planeta Kinmoku(Sábado a la mañana):**

...Ayer, verdaderamente la habían pasado muy, pero muy bien, todo el día se la habían pasado en el lago...como el día estaba caluroso, aprovecharon y se metieron a nadar...la verdad, Serena se sentía muy a gusto con ellos y la hacían sentir tan bien como las chicas...

Yaten había ligado uno que otro salpicón, y Seiya casi lo ahoga por los comentarios que este hacía...la verdad que estaba muy pesado y esto le preocupaba a Taiki pues Yaten solía ponerse así cuando estab nervioso o preocupado...

El Sol comenzaba a salir por el horizonte en el planeta Kinmoku. Hoy sera el día en el que los chicos y Serena vuelvan a la Tierra. Todavía era muy temprano para salir, pero sin embargo 2 personas ya estaban levantadas...

...En realidad no habían dormido mucho pues a la madrugada se encontraron en el jardín y se quedaron contemplando las estrellas, esperando que amaneciera...Había sido una hermosa noche, y pudieron contemplar una gran lluvia de meteoritos...Era lo mas hermoso que habían visto en su vida...

**Volviendo al presente:**

"Seiya..."Serena lo miró con cara de angelito, y este al ver su rostro se dió cuenta de que lo que estuviera tramando no sería nada bueno"

"¿Qué pasa Bombón?"Este puso una cara de pícaro que valía mas que mil palabras"

"Tengo una idea..."

"Que milagro..."Rió Seiya, le encantaba hacerla enojar. Para él se veía realmente hermosa cuando se enojaba...no era que le gustara verla enojada, pero enojarla un poquitin no le haría nada"

"Eres malo"Dijo Serena poniendo la mejor cara de dolida que le podía salir. Por dentro se estaba matando de la risa"

"Bom...Perdona..."El pelinegro se asustó por la reacción de Serena y no sabía que decirle."

Para su sorpresa, mientras el se acercaba a ver como estaba, esta se le lanzó encima y riendo a carcajadas le dijo que estaba bromeando.

"Eres muy mala"

"Si tu lo dices"Guiñó un ojo y sacó la lengua"Bueno como te iba diciendo...¿Por qué no vamos a darles el _buenos días _a tus hermanos?"

"¿Qué tramas"

Serena se acerco a Seiya y le dijo cual era su plan a lo que él acepto tratando de contener la risa que ya no podía parar...el plan era muy divertido...

Entre las sombras estos dos jóvenes, luego de buscar lo que necesitaban, subieron las escaleras y se dirigieron a una habitación en particularidad...la habitación que Taiki y Yaten compartían1...

(N/A:1En realidad, la habitación verdadera de Yaten es la de Seiya-Por ser el mayor¬¬-pero como Seiya se encontraba muy deprimido y salía y entraba de la habitación por las noches le pidió la habitación a Yaten, y este muy _**"Gustoso"**_-que va, mentira¬¬-se la dió)

Entraron como todos unos expertos en total silencio, procrurando ni siquiera respirar. Taiki dormía bien arreglado y tapado placidamente, al igual que Yaten, salvo que ete dormía en posición fetal...parecía un bebe¡Kawaii!

Colocaron cada uno el objeto que llevaban en su mano en frente de los jovenes durmientes y abrieron una perilla.

"¡Ahhh¡Me ahogo!"Los jovenes que se encontraban hace unos minutos en las camas, ahora estaban en el piso. Del sustó saltaron y calleron de espalda al suelo."¡Qué demoniso sucede?"Nuevamente hablaron al unisono"

Ante esta escena, luego de haber cerrado la perilla, Serena y Seiya cayeron al piso: La risa era tal que no pudieron contenerse y así cayeron. Agarrandose el estomago, como tratando de que este no se les saliera por la boca...

Taiki y Yaten luego de captar todo lo que había pasado, se dirigieron unas miradas, que decían mas de mil palabras"Yo me encargo de Serena"Habló el aún somnoliento Yaten"Tu encargate de Seiya"El pelimarrón asintió"A la cuenta de 3: 1...2...3¡Ahora!

Corriron hasta donde se encontraban los jovenes todavía riendose ajenos a la conversación de los que hace un momento dormían.

Yaten tomo a Serena de la cintura, y comenzó a correr hacía la ventana, que para su suerte se encontraba abierta. Taiki hizo lo mismo con Seiya, que tan cansado se encontraba, de tanto reirse, que casi no opuso resistencia.

"A las 3 los lanzamos"esta vez el que dió la orden fue Taiki, pues Yaten se encontraba luchando con una Serena asustada(N/A¿Quien no estaría asustado?)"1...2...3"

Ambos lanzaron sus cargas por la ventana.

"¡Ahhhh!"Ambos gritaban. Yaten y Taiki miraban desde arriba, escuchando todavía el ruido de los cuerpos caer en el agua:Debajo de esa ventana, a menos de 5 metros se encontraba una piscina."

Ahora los que no podían parar de reir eran los que todavía se encontraban en pijama. Una cabeza rubia y una azabache asomaron sobre el agua"¡Buen clavado Gatita!"Yaten ya estaba llorando de la risa"

"Esto se llama despertarse de buen humor"Taki le decía a su hermano"

"Si, ni que lo digas"

"¡Ya van a ver ustedes dos!"Gritaba Seiya"

"Pero si ustedes empezaron"

"¡Si, pero nosotros apenas los mojamos, ustedes nos dieron el susto de mi vida Yaten"

"Gatita no te quejes que ahora no vas a tener que bañarte"

"¡Estas frito enano!"

"¿A quien le dices enano, CO-NE-JO?"

Serena estaba furiosa. Una cosa era que la llamara Gatita, pues esto era de cariño...pero Conejo...

"¡Ahhhh...!"

No sabían en que momento Seiya había salido de la piscina, ni como es que había llegado tan rapido a su habitación y los había empujado para luego tirarse él tambien"

"¡Jajaja..!Ahora estamos a mano decía Seiya"

Taiki estaba muerto de la risa...hacía mucho que no se divertía tanto.

"¿A quien le dijiste conejo?"Chispas salían de los ojos de Serena"

"Ehhh...Gatita e..era so..solo una broma.No te lo tom..."

No llego a completar. Serena se le tiro encima y lo hundió por unos segundos

"Ahora si estamos a mano"

**:Planeta Kinmoku(Luego de desayunar, mismo día):**

"Bueno, llegó el momento de partir. Saldremos ahora, quedé con Rei de llegar al Templo hoy a la noche"

"Muy bien. Serena cuidate mucho, ya veras que todo saldrá bien"

Kakyu, Serena, y los tres jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín.-

"Tránquila Bombón"

Seiya le daba ánimos a Serena...Ahora además de encontrar al enemigo, tendrían que buscar a una persona...

**:Flash Back:**

Los Three-lights, y su princesa se encontraban en la sala del trono. Serena no estaba con ellos, pues había ido a darse un baño mientras estos desayunaban.

"Como les dije ayer, quiero hablarles sobre algo muy importante"

"Esperemos a que llegue la Gatita"

"Aquí estoy...¿Qué pasa princesa?" Serena justo entraba. Se encontraba secando el pelo con una toalla"

"Como habrán escuchado, muy pronto dará comienzo la última batalla. En esta se decidirá la paz del Universo..."Tomo un poco de aire, buscaba las palabras para decir y, explicar, lo que iba a acontecer ahora" Para saber más sobre lo que se viene tendrán el deber de encontrar al Guardián del Cristal de la Constelación"

"¿Qué?"Los 4 jovenes estaban sorprendidos"

"¿Quien es?"El primero en articular palabras fue Taiki"

"Taiki, no sabemos quien es, solo se que cuando lo encuentren su verdadero poder aparecera..."

"¿Nuestro...verdadero poder...?"

"Si Yaten, como las otras sailors, ustedes tienen otro nivel de poder. Pero a diferencia de ellas, su poder viene de las estrellas."

"Si a eso se debe que seamos las Sailors Star-lights. ¿Y como sabremos quien es?"

"Para eso deberan llevar consigo una Espada"

"...La Espada Sagrada..."Todos se voltean y ven a Serena. Kakyu esta sorprendida"

"¿Cómo conoces su nombre?"

"No se, se me vino a la mente" Serena estaba tan sorprendida como ellos, por eso como olvidarse de su pose: pone detras de su cabeza una de sus manos y saca la lengua. Solo esto basta para que los demas se caigan al mejor estilo animé"

"Si ese es su nombre. Esa espada se encuentra en este planeta. Cuando se reunan ustedes con el Guardian, él recobrara la memoria y les devolvera sus poderes."

"Princesa, cuando me desmaye tuve un recuerdo de mi pasado... en el me veía en un salón en el cual había una hermosa espada. Y luego al darme vuelta me encontre con un hombre envuelto en una capa que me decía que era el Guardián de la Espada"

"Si Serena, esa espada tambien estuvo en el Milenio de Plata. Aquí esta..."

Kakyu formo una esfera de enegía y dentro se comenzó a formar la Espada. Todos quedaron maravillados ante la belleza de esta.

La espada comenzó a brillar y se dirigió a Serena.Seiya tenía miedo de que la espada lastimara a Serena, pero eso no ocurrió. Serena sintió como un calido poder se cernía en su corazón, lentamente tomo la Espada, y esta brillo con gran intensidad. Todos quedaron ciegos por esa luz, no podían distinguir a Serena.

"¡Bombón!"

"Aquí estoy Seiya" Luego de que la luz desapareciera, vieron a Serena, pero no había rastros de la espada"

"Gatita¿Qué paso con la espada?"

"Aquí esta" Extendió su mano y apareció un pequeño transformador en forma de Espada"

"Asi será mas facil llevarla" Dijo Kakyu" Cuando esten cerca de el Guardián" La espada comenzará a brillar, pero solo si estan reunidos los 5"

"¿Los cinco, pero si somos nosotros 3 y el guardián" Seiya empezó a contar con los dedos" ¡Somos 4!"

"No Seiya, son 5: Yaten, Taiki, Tú, el Guardián y Serena"

"¿Yo!"

"Si Serena tú tambien. Tu tendrás la espada hasta que el verdadero Guardián despierte"

"Otro mas..."Yaten ya se estaba cansando de tantos personajes nuevos"

"Pronto todo acabara"

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

"Bueno Gatita, es hora de partir"

"Si"

Y luego de despedirse se dirigieron como hermosas estrellas fugaces a la Tierra...

**:Planeta Tierra(Sábado a la noche):**

Rei se encontraba sentada en el portal de la habitacion del Fuego Sagrado, en ese salón, en algunos minutos mas se llevaría al cabo la reunión. Todavía no entendía lo que había visto, y quería ver si los demás sabían algo.

"Hola Sailor Mars" Una voz grave la saco de sus pensamientos. Solo 2 personas la llamaban así: Michiru y..."

"Hola Haruka, Michiru¿Cómo estan?"

Devolvieron el saludo e iban a comenzar a indagar en lo que sabían, cuando sintió algo aferrado en su pierna.

"Hola pequeña Hotaru"La tomó en brazos y le dió un beso en la frente"Ah, ahí estas Setsuna, cuanto tiempo sin verte"

"Si...lástima la circunstancia del encuentro"La peliverde le dió la mano a Rei"

"¡Hola a todos!" Mina, Lita y Ami llegaron juntas.

"¿Como estan chicas?"

"Muy bien Michiru,y¿Ustedes?"

"Muy bien. Ahora falta que llegue el Principe y la princesa con esos..."Aaruka le estaba por explotar la vena. Ella seguía sin vancarse a esos tres"

"Tranquila Haruka"Una mano se posa en su hombro, al darse vuelta se encuentra con Serena y los Three-lights"

"Cabeza de Bombón"Se dan un gran abrazo. A Haruka le encantaban los abrazos de Serena, pues ella era una joven que con sus abrazos trasmitía paz a las demas personas...Para ella Serena es la joven mas pura que existiá en el Universo"

"Hola Haruka¡Michiru!"Luego de saludar a las demás personas que ya se encontraban en el salón, todos se sientan" ¿Comenzamos?"

"No espera que llegue el Principe"

"Ah, es verdad Hotaru" La pequeña se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Serena."

Todos se extrañaron de que hubiera olvidado que todavía Darien no hubiese llegado, pero igual no dijeron nada.

"Buenas noches" Todos voltearon a la puerta, ahí, se encontraba Darien"

Todos esperaban que Serena se levantara a saludar a el pelinegro, pero eso no ocurrió. La rubia, desde donde se encontraba saludo"Hola Darien"

"¡Serena, levantate y dale un beso"

"¡Mina!" Lita y Amy se sonrojaron, pero sin embargo retaron a la atrevida de Mina"

"¿Qué?"

"Mina como dices eso" Serena tambien se había sonrojado. Por su parte Seiya estaba rojo...pero del enojo"

"¿Por qué¿Acaso no son novios?" Todos quedaron mudos ante tal atrevimiento"

Serena no estaba preparada para respoder...la verdad, no se había preguntado que les iba a decir..y mas que nada a las Outers

"No, no somos novios" Serena se sorprendió. Quien iba a decir que Darien iba a tomar la iniciativa"¿No es cierto? Serena."

"Si..."

"Pero..¿Qué estas diciendo Cabeza de Bombón!" Haruka ahora si que no entendía nada"

"Haru-chan...lo que dije en que ya no somos más novios" Todos quedaron en silencio...la primera en reaccionar fue la pequeña Hotaru"

"¿Qué pasará con la pequeña Dama!"Pequeñas lagrimas recorrian el rostro de la pelinegra"

"Tranquila Hotaru...la pequeña Dama nacerá" Ahora si...el clima en la habitacion era tenso"

"...Es a esto a lo que se refería la Reina..."Haruka habló en voz muy baja...pero al estar la habitación tan silenciosa, se pudo escuchar perfectamente"

"¿Que cosa?"Amy preguntó"

"La desición de la princesa..."Completo Michiru. Tanto ella como Haruka se arrodillaron adelante de Serena" Te apoyaremos en tu desición Serena"

"Si Cabeza de Bombón"

"Gra..gracias"Serena se hecho a llorar y sin darse cuenta se abrazó a Seiya, y le dio un gran beso, olvidandose completamente de los demás"

"¡Ahhh¡Seiya será el papá de la Pequeña Dama!" Hotaru estaba feliz y comenzó a saltar por toda la habitación."

"Bomb... te olvidas de algo"Seiya estaba completamente rojo"

Recien ahí reacciono Serena. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con un público sorprendido, y una Haruka mas que furiosa. Cabe decir que a este punto Serena era un tomate viviente ¬¬.

"Ehhh...es mi...mi novio"

"Wow, muy bien Serena" Mina corrió a abrazarla. Las demas la felicitaron desde su lugar pues todavía se encontraban un poco duras por todas las noticias que recibieron"

Seiya tuvo que comenzar a correr cuando Haruka se levanto de donde estaba. Estuvieron corriendo un rato hasta que Michiru y Serena se apiadaron del pobre Seiya.

La rubia y la peliverde tomaron a Haruka de los brazos y luego de tranquilizarla, Serena, le dijo que Seiya la hacia feliz y que nunca la haría sufrir. Haruka termino comprendiendo a Serena y se amiga con Seiya.

Ahora minutos despues, Rei y Darien se preparan para decirles lo suyo...

"¡Quéeee!"

"Me parece que me voy a desmayar..." Mina no podía creer todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Primero Serena y Darien no son mas novios; Segundo, Serena y Seiya juntos y ahora¡Rei y Darien novios!" Dios mio ¿Quieren que nos agarre un ataque cardiáco?"

"No es para tanto..."Rei y Darien se encontraban como Seiya y Serena...¡Completamente rojo!

"¿Qué no es para tanto?Vienes aquí y nos dices de golpe, sin aviso que ya no estas más con el que iba a ser el Neo-Rey de Tokyo de Cristal"Mina estaba completamente alterada...no es que estuviera enojada pero..."

"¡Mina!"Amy y Lita la regañaron, pensaban que estaba siendo un poco exagerada, pues al parecer no cambiaría nada en el futuro...solo el principe"

"Bueno chicas"Mina cerraba sus ojos y hacía un ademan con su mano"Ahora que Rei no le puede decir nada a Serena...YO HARÉ SU TRABAJO EN ESTA OCASIÓN"Al decir esto se coloca en posición de heroina"

Todos caen al suelo, esto les parece bien a las nuevas parejas,porque lo tomaron bien.

"Bien, ahora que aclaramos todo me parece que es momento de hablar sobre el enemigo" Serena(N/A: Aunque no lo crean) era la primera en tocar el tema"Setsuna, quería saber si conoces al Guardián del Cristal de la Constelación"

"Si..."

"¿Qué sabes de él?"Serena quería saber todo lo que se pudiera, sabía que Setsuna no le diría mucho así que debía aprovechar"

"Guardián del Cristal de la Constelación?"Todos en el salón menos los three-light, se preguntaron que era eso...pero ninguna de las dos respondió solo siguieron el curso de su conversación"

"En el Milenio de Plata el tenía el deber de guarda el Cristal hasta que los verdaderos dueños estruvieran entrenados y...no se si debe decirlo, pero era tu hermano..."

"¿Q...qué!"Nadie podía creerlo ¿Serena un hermano?"

"Yo hermanos no tuve..."

"Si tuviste...es que no lo recuerdas...nadie lo recuerda todavía..."Las respuestas de Setsuna eran directas y concisas"

"¿Todavía nos falta por recordar?"Amy estaba impactada"

"Esperen,esperen, allá en Kinmoku te escuche hablar de el Milenio de Plata...ahora lo de la Pequeña Dama...¿Qué es todo esto?"Taiki se salió un poco de tema, pero no se iba a quedar con las ganas de saber que es lo que pasaba"

"Como sabrás existe el pasado, el presente y el futuro"Amy le responde"Nuestro pasado se remonta al Milenio de Plata, allí eramos princesas de los planetas. Ahora, en el presente, renacimos, y sabemos gracias a las puertas del tiempo que existe un futuro: Tokyo de Cristal, allí, Endymion o sea Darien y Serenity"Y señala a Serena" tienen a la Pequeña Dama"

"Pero parece que ahora el afortunado será otro"Mina comienza a hablar con un tono pícaro y le da un codazo al ya rojo Seiya"

"¡Mina!"

"Esta bien, esta bien"

"Entendiste Taiki"Le pregunta Serena. Este asiente con la cabeza" Bueno sigamos...Kakyu nos dijo que debemos encontrarlo, así el poder de los Starlights aumentará"

"Espero que lo encuentren antes de que el enemigo aparezca"

"¡Luna, Artemis!"Serena se lanza a abrazarlos"

"Hola Se...serena"Luna dice"

"Nos es...estas mat...ando"Artemis estaba morado"

"Yo le dije lo mismo"Recalca Yaten"

"Perdón" Serena baja la cabeza"

"Tranquila"

Rei saca el tema del Guardián de la Espada...Serena y ella comparten sus sueños pero el grupo no llega a nada en claro...Setsuna no dirá nada...parece ser que hay mucho que no recuerdan.

Una fuerte explosión se deja oir fuera del Templo. Todo el grupo reunido sale a enfrentarse a lo que sea que estuviera afuera.

Un joven apuesto, de cabellos purpuras y ojos azules, se encontraba en la copa del árbol sagrado. Su traje era como el del guerrero de la luna, pero azul y no cubría su rostro...

"Hola sailors..."

"¿Quien eres!"Haruka y Michiru se pusieron delante de la princesa lunar"

"No es momento de que conozcan mi nombre...solo he venido a saludar a la princesa"El joven de cabellos purpuras hace un reverencia"Y ver que tambien estan de poder...por lo que veo no será muy dificil ganarles...Jajaja"

"Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Urano. ¡Transformación!"

"Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Neptuno. ¡Transformación!"

Neptuno dio un gran salto y envió una patada al joven del árbol, pero este parecía saber todos sus movimientos y la esquivo con gran facilidad, Uranus lo esperaba abajo saco su espada.

"Espada de Urano...¡Elimina!"El ojiazul dio un gran salto...de los que solo Venus puede dar y al terminar la voltereta quedo parado en la espada de Uranus"¿Q...qué?"Haruka no lo podía creer. La joven paralizada, fue golpeada por una tremanda patada que le dio el enemigo al dar un giro hacia atras para bajar de la espada."

Lo que no se esperaba era que la Sailor de la Destrucción y el Siiencio se encontraba esperandolo abajo...

Un golpe certero...

...La Sailor del silencio...en silencio fue cayendo hasta terminar en el suelo...

"¡Hotaru¡Ruka!"Serena estaba ya muy enojada"

"Eternal Sailor Moon¡Transformacion!"

"Por el poder del Cristal del planeta Venus¡Transformacion!"

Mientras Los Star-lights y las demás sailors se transformaban, Michiru, Serena y Venus comenzaron a pelear con el enemigo. Era imposible tocarlo, más él ya les había sacado algún que otro moreton."¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Sailor-bakas?"

"¡Ya veras!"Michiru tomó su espejo"¡Reflejo Submarino!"

El enemigo ni se inmuto...segundo antes de que el poder lo tocara él saco una pequeña daga y con el brillo de esta desvio el poder.

"No...no puede ser"Michiru ya no podía más"

El ojiazul tomo por el filo su daga, y de un agíl movimiento la lanzó hacia Michiru, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

"¡Michiru!"Haruka tambien se encontraba en el suelo presenciando la escena sin poder hacer nada"

"¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!"La cadena logró desviar la daga que volvió a manos de su dueño"

"Pura suerte...Jajaja...Nos volveremos a ver Sailors..."El enemigo desaparecio en lo que parecía un agujero negro"

_**Continuara...**_

_**Jejeje, este capítulo es el más largo que escribi. Igual espero hacer los capítulos un poco más largos.**_

_**Gracias por apoyarme**_

_**Si tienen alguna duda, no duden en dejarme un review...y si no la tienen tambien dejenme un reviews .**_

_**P.D.¿Qué les pareció la batalla, es que no soy muy buena describiendo Jejeje!. **_

_**Un Beso Lunar...Bunny Kou**_


	6. El despertar de Healer

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Sexto Cápitulo**

**:Escena del capítulo anterior:**

Mientras los Star-lights y las demás sailors se transformaban, Michiru, Serena y Venus comenzaron a pelear con el enemigo. Era imposible tocarlo, más él ya les había sacado algún que otro moreton."¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Sailor-bakas?"

"¡Ya veras!"Michiru tomó su espejo"¡Reflejo Submarino!"

El enemigo ni se inmuto...segundo antes de que el poder lo tocara él saco una pequeña daga y con el brillo de esta desvio el poder.

"No...no puede ser"Michiru ya no podía más"

Él tomó por el filo su daga, y de un agíl movimiento la lanzó hacia Michiru, que se encontraba tirada en el suelo.

"¡Michiru!"Haruka tambien se encontraba en el suelo presenciando la escena sin poder hacer nada"

"¡Cadena de Amor de Venus!"La cadena logró desviar la daga que volvió a manos de su dueño"

"Pura suerte...Jajaja...Nos volveremos a ver Sailors..."El enemigo desaparecio en lo que parecía un agujero negro"

* * *

Michiru y Haruka, gateando se acercaron a Saturno. Esta había caido boca abajo despues del golpe...

"¡Oh, por Dios!"Michiru calló para atrás"

La imagen de la ensangrentada, borraba todos los recuerdos de la pequeña, que todas las mañanas veían correr en el jardín...esa pequeña que ya dominaba el piano tambien como "su" papá-Haruka.

Rapidamente, la rubia cubrió la herida con sus manos, haciendo que sus guantes se volvieran tan rojos como la falda de Sailor Mars"Hotaru...por favor despierta"No había caso, la pequeña estaba profundamente inconciente"

Todas se acercaron...Mina propusó de llamar una ambulancia, pero como explicar esa herida..

"Vamos, por favor abre los ojos...prometo llevarte al zoológico cuantas veces quieras"Haruka seguía prometiendo cosas mientras una conmovida Setsuna la retiraba del lugar"

Ami se ecercó y junto a Taiki le tomaron el pulsó...tan debil se encontraba, que si no fuera porque la peliazul sabía algo de medicina dirían que estaba muerta.

"Esta muy debil...debemos hacer algo rápido"Taiki, que se encontraba menos traumado fue el que habló"

"¡Por que me llamó Sailor Healer, si en este momento soy tan impotente como todos los demás!"Yaten estaba desesperado...generalmente no era así, pero ver a esa pequeña así lo conmovía en lo mas hondo de su corazón"

"P...pero que es eso"Seiya como los demás estaban asombrados por el brillo que salía de uno de los costados del traje de Sailor Moon"

Serena buscó y encontró el bello transformador en forma de espada...al entrar en contacto con su mano volvió a hacerse grande y brilló en una tonalidad verde. Yaten que se encontraba enfrente de Serena comenzó a estrujarse como de dolor y a los pocos segundos se encontró con la misma tonalidad de la espada.

Rápidamente, sin saber porque se dirigió a la Sailor de la Destrucción y colocó sus manos sobre la herida presionando levemente, el destelló que poseía se concentró en sus manos y un inexplicable calor comenzó a recorrer su sangre... ...Todos observaban atónitos lo que pasaba hasta que un minuto despues Healer sacó sus manos de lo que antes era una herida, para mostrar que ya ni una cicatriz quedaba en ese lugar.

"¡Hotaru!"Un remolino entró en la sala. Haruka, que vió esa luz fuera fue corriendo pues temía que su pequeña, como una vez ya había pasado, desapareciera...

Todos en la sala estaban conmocionados no entendían nada...En sus mentes pasaban diferentes preguntas como...¿Que es eso¿Que no era que no podía curar?...

"La...espada..."Yaten no cabía en asombró"

"¿Co...cómo fue?...no era que tenemos que buscar a su guardían"Seiya tampoco entendía nada...¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"Parece que estamos cerca...pues ya nos esta devolviendo poderes..."Taiki estaba pensativo...más que respondiendo a sus amigos, estaba tomando su lado científico que, para no olvidar sus hipótesis, las decía en vos alta"

"Bueno...por lo menos cuando lo encontremos podremos tener mas respuestas"Ami tambien tenía esos ataques..."

"Ahora no entiendo...¿Cómo es que nos conoce?...Generalmetne los enemigos no nos conocen"Serena(N/A:-Como ya lo he dicho-Aunque ustedes no lo crean)Fue la primera en darse cuenta de eso"

"Bombón tiene razón, esto nos jugará en contra,pues nos pueden atacar en cualquier momento...además de que tambien es un punto a favor del enemigo pues ya sabe quienes somos y todavía nos falta encontrar al Guardián del Cristal de la Constelación"

"Mmmmm, vaya...¿Cada cuanto te hacen contacto las 2 neuronas que posees?"Haruka rugió...Como explicarlo...digamos...¡Esta celosa!"

"¡Ruka! Un poco más de seriedad"Michiru la estaba regañando, tratando de contener la risa"

"Si _"Ruka"_"Seiya contra-atacó, lo que no se esperaba era un golpecito en el hombro"Ouch, Bombón ¿y eso?"

"Tú y Ruka parecen dos bebitos, parenle al juego"Michiru y Serena los estaban retando, mientras que los demás olvidaban un momento la situación vivida hace instantes, para tratar de aguantarse la risa"

"¡Ella empezó!"

"¡Y tu me seguiste!"

"¡Basta los dos!"La voz de mando de Serena acalló a los dos chiquilines, y a todos los reunidos ahí que se estaban destornillando de la risa"

"¡WoW¡Sere serás toda una Reina!"Mina se acercó a ella y le dió un codazo"

"Basta Mina"Serena estaba toda colorada"Por otro lado¿Cómo haremos para buscarlo?"

"La verdad no se, pero tenemos que estar todos juntos y tú lleva siempre ese transformador"

"Si Taiki, igual no se que hacía en mi traje, porque yo no lo puse ahí"Empezó a contar con los dedos y decir frases sin sentidos"Haber, haber¿Cómo habras llegado a allí? Mmmm..."

"Gatita...no lo habrás puesto ahí cuando partimos de Kinmoku..."Yaten tenía una gota en la cabeza"

"¡Ahhhh, tienes razón, pero que tonta soy"Todos calleron al piso"

"En eso tienes razón conejo"

**(N/A:**

**Bunny: Yaten ¿Puede ser que dejes de molestar a Seri?**

**Yaten¿Por qué, te molesta que moleste a otro _"conejo"_**

**Bunny: ...Yaten..."Se pone roja de furia"**

**Yaten: "Con una gran gota en la cabeza" Tran...tranquila Bu..bu-nny"**

**Bunny¡Chicos! Yaten esta molestando, Jejeje**

**Yaten¡Bunyyyyyyy!"Sale corriendo y se ven dos manchas tras él")**

"Yaten...Deja de decirme así porque sino..."Serena comenzó a remangarse mientras se iba acercando a Yaten. Este se acurrucó atras de la persona más cercana que había: Una ahora colorada Mina"

"Por favor Mina, dile que no me pegue"El joven peligris pone unos ojios de corderito a los que nadie se podría resistir"

"Se...serena dejaló. Mira, luego de solcionar todo esto podrás hacerle lo que quieras"

"¡Mina!"

"¿Qué?"

"Peor el remedio que la enfermedad"Dice Yaten sin muchas ganas"

Mina viendo que Serena se alejaba le dijo por lo bajo a Yaten"Tranquilo, si es como yo pronto se olvidará. Ella me hace lo mismo"Y le guiña un ojo"

Este gesto hace que Yaten se sonroje un poco, pero igual no pierde del todo los estrivos"Gracias"Y le dedica una sonrisa que hace que Mina tambin se sonroje"

* * *

"Bueno, me parece que lo mas conveniente es que desde ahora estemos todos juntos...más que nada ustedes 4"Esto lo dice un poco furiosa...pero para ella estaba, en este momeno primero el deber y la felicidad de su princesa"

"Haruka tiene razón, además, el enemigo es muy fuerte, y si nos ataca separadas podría ocurrir un desastre"Completaba la Sailor marina"¿Qué te parece Ruka si nos vamos _todos _a nuestra casa?. Ahí podríamos vivir comodamente"Michiru con su mirada le dijo mas que mil palabras"

"Esta bien, además allí podría vigilar al cabeza hueca"Dijo la rubia señalando a Seiya. A todos le sale una gota en la nuca"

"Si, si" Decía Michiru"

"¿Eso quiere decir que la princesa va a vivir con nosotras"otaru, como toda una niña de su edad, ya se había recuperado del ataque"

"Si Hotaru, pero no me llames princesa"Le dice acariciandole el rostro"

Hotaru se sonroja y abre la boca varias veces como queriendo decir algo, pero no lo decía"? P...Po...dría llamarte mamá-Bunny?"Ahora se ganaba el puesto de tomate"

Pero Hotaru no era la única que estaba sonrojada, sino que Serena tambien lo estaba. La pequeña al ver que la rubia no contestaba, sintió vergüenza por lo que había preguntado y a la vez tristeza, porque pensaba que no la quería...pero eso no era así...

"Claro que si Taru"Y le da un gran abrazo"

Esta escena enternece a todos los presentes, pues no podían creer que la pequeña que veían ahí fuera una de las sailors más poderosas que existían, además de que encima llevara el sobrenombre de la Sailor de la Destrucción.

Luego de pensarlo bien llegaron a la conclusión, de que lo mejor es se fueran todos a la casa(N/A:"Casota")de Haruka. El mayor problema sería en el caso de Serena, pues a las demas las dejarían: Mina, Rei y Lita no tendrían problema alguno...Ami aprovecharía que su mamá esta de viaje así que ella no tendría necesidad de consultar con ella...Pero Serena...a Serena si que le iba a costar. Había subido la mayoría de las calificaciones pero irse a vivir con lo que parecían desconocidas.

* * *

"Bueno Cabezá de Bombón, intenta convencerlos, ssino ya veremos que haremos"

Haruka, Michiru y Serena se encontraban en la puerta de la casa de esta última. La corredora había insistido en llevar a cada uno a su casa(N/A: Si aunque no tenía muchas ganas tambien llevo a Seiya :P).

"Si Ruka...espero que me dejen...Bueno nos vemos mañana en el Crow..."Serena se quedó un poco pensativa"

"¿Qué pasa Serena?"Le pregunta la peliverde"

"Es que..."

"Es que...¿Qué?"

"Es que no me acuerdo a que hora nos ibamos a ver"Haruka y Michiru luego de una espectacular caída le contestan con gotas en la cabeza"

"A las 3:40 Serena. ¡Nos vemos!"Le dicen mientras arrancan el coche"

"¡Adios chicas¡Cuidense!"Y sin mas entra a su casa"

Serena durante toda la cena estubo un poco distante, cosa que extraño un poco a sus padres. Ella estaba pensando como decirles que iba a pasar una temporada con unas amigas que nunca habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer; no quería mentirles así que probaría diciendoles la verdad...Y que mejor momento que la hora del postre: para ella no había mejor vitamina que el dulce; con el se sentía invencible(N/A: p).

"Papá...Mamá...Tengo que decirles algo..."

La seriedad con la que habló la rubia asustó un poco a los padres, pero tranquilos esperaron a que su hija continuara.

"Miren...como vamos a preparar unos ensayos para música con unos amigos ehhhh..."Serena no sabía como pero eso se le estaba acurriendo en ese mismo momento...parecía como si hubiera sabido hace mucho tiempo lo que tenía que decir"Voy a pasar una temporada en la casa de unas amigas..."Los padres hasta ahora estaban mudos...su hermano tampoco decía nada...parecía estar esperando la reacción de los mayores"tambien iran Mina, Lita; Ami y Rei. Los nombres de estas amigas son Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh...¿Me dejarían ir?"

"Un momento...¡No!"El que habló ue el padre que pegó tremendo grito asustando a los demas integrantes de la familia incluyendo a la pobre Luna que dormía en el ragazó de madre de Serena"...

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡Gracias¡Gracias¡Gracias!**_

_**La verdad no esperaba que me tomaran encuenta...pensé que nadie leía mi historia..."Bunny llora"**_

_**Yaten: Sip, pensó que no la leían porque vió que los demas fics tenían tantos reviews y el de ella tan poquitos."Bunny llora mas fuerte emocionada porque la quieren""Yaten la abraza y la tranquiliza"**_

_**Taiki: Yo quería decirle a Herms Malfoy que sí, Bunny si hace los fics por diversión, la cuestión es que ella lo iba a continuar mas ligero sin la presión de tener que terminarlos tan rápido por los lectores, ya que pensaba que nadie lo seguía.**_

_**Seiya:"Tapa su boca y habla mas bajo para que Bunny no escuche" Es que necesita que la apoyen y digan sus opiniones.**_

_**Taiki:Por cierto"Viendo que Bunny no puede hablar por la emoción" Bunny se disculpa porque el capítulo es muy corto, pero quería subirlo pronto como disculpa.**_

_**Bunny: S---si...Snif**_

_**Yaten: Nos vemos en el otro capítulo**_

_**Seiya y Taiki: Ja ne!**_

_**Mina:"viene corriendo"¡Reviews Por Favor!**_

_**Yaten. Nunca cambias ¬¬**_

_**Mina: Nop . Ja ne!**_

_**Todos: Ja ne!**_


	7. Emociones

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Séptimo Capítulo**

**:Escena del capítulo anterior:**

"Papá...Mamá...Tengo que decirles algo..."

La seriedad con la que habló la rubia asustó un poco a los padres, pero tranquilos esperaron a que su hija continuara.

"Miren...como vamos a preparar unos ensayos para música con unos amigos ehhhh..."Serena no sabía como pero eso se le estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento...parecía como si hubiera sabido hace mucho tiempo lo que tenía que decir"Voy a pasar una temporada en la casa de unas amigas..."Los padres hasta ahora estaban mudos...su hermano tampoco decía nada...parecía estar esperando la reacción de los mayores"también irán Mina, Lita; Ami y Rei. Los nombres de estas amigas son Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh...¿Me dejarían ir?"

"Un momento...¡No!"El que habló fue el padre que pegó tremendo grito asustando a los demas integrantes de la familia incluyendo a la pobre Luna que dormía en el regazo de madre de Serena"...

* * *

"No... no puede..."El padre parecía como en otra dimensión, Serena estaba confundida."

A esto también se le sumaron su hermano y su mamá que luego de unos segundos de parecer pensar algo, gritaron:

"¡No puede..."Ambos tres se pararon y rodearon a Serena. Esta estaba asustada, no pensaba que lo iban a tomar tan mal"

"No puede..."Dijo el padre"

"...Ser"Completaron el hermano y la madre"

"¿Qué cosa?"Serena ya no entendía que pasaba"

De repente el hermano y el padre le toman cada uno una mano y ponen ojos de estrellitas"¡¿Conoces a la estrella número uno de la formula uno...la Gran Haruka Tenoh!"El hermano y el padre salen del sueño para darse cuenta de algo, y al mismo tiempo le dicen:"¡Y no nos dijiste nada!"

A este punto Serena ya se había caído y tenía una gran gota en la nuca"¿La-la conocen?"

"Si Serena"Le responde la madre se acerca y la ayuda a levantarse. Cuando Serena ve los ojos de su madre se da cuanta que esta un poco enojada"¡¿Cómo no me dijiste que conocías a la violinista número uno del Japón!"

Esto era el colmo...Serena, ante el grito de la madre cae de la silla...

"Esteeee... es que no pensé que ustedes los conocieran"Dice la rubia mientras pone una mano detrás de su cabeza"

Su hermano, la toma de los hombros y pega su frente a la de ella"¿Cómo no vamos a conocer a Haruka Tenoh?"

La madre hace que Sammy suelte a Serena...Ahora ella toma a Serena por los hombros"¿Me quieres decir que nunca me viste escuchando a Michiru Kaioh?"

"Ahhh...esos discos de violín son de Michi..."Se pone pensativa y pone un mano en su mentón"Ya me parecía que debían ser de ella, pues nadie la supera"Ahora mirá al resto de su familia"Bueno, bueno...reconozco de que por ahí debí haberles dicho...pero no pensé que ustedes llegaran a ser fanáticos de algo"y los señala a sus padres. Estos se ruborizan un poco"Y tú...tú nunca me cuentas nada. ¿Por qué te voy a decir algo a ti?"Le saca la lengua"Ahora sí...¿Me van a dejar ir?"Calla un minuto para acordarse que excusa les había dado "Tenemos que ensayar para ese concierto que haremos en el colegio. Además como ahora estaremos de vacaciones no habrá problemas...¡Por favor!"Y se pone a suplicarles"

"Dale papá, piensa que si la dejas tal vez conozcas a Tenoh"Sammy y el padre comienzan a soñar con ojos de estrellitas"¡La gran Haruka Tenou!"Se toman de las manos"

"Papá...Sammy..."En la cabeza no le cabía una sola gota más cuando su madre se une a ellos y pone esos mismos ojos...ojos que pensaba que solo ella y Mina eran capaces de poner por cosas tan tontas"

"¡La señorita Kaioh!"Una mirada pícara aparece en rostro de la señora Ikuko. Sigilosamente...mientras Serena se tapaba la cara, corrió hacia ella y la tomó de los hombros"¿Será que podremos conseguir sus autógrafos?"

"Si...Serena...¿Nos podrás conseguir los autógrafos?" Su hermanito...como nunca en la vida...le estaba rogando..."

Pronto una idea asomó en la cabeza de Serena:...Por ahí si ella conseguía los autógrafos la dejaran ir...

...Si no era así ya vería como hacer, por ahora esa era la única salida que le quedaba...

"Haber..."

"¡Si!"Contestaron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo"

"Digamos que consiguiera esos autógrafos..."

"¡Aha!"

"¿Me dejarían ir?"

"Mmmmm..."El padre aún queriendo el autógrafo, todavía no creía que fuera buena idea dejarla."Me parece qu..."

No llego a terminar la frase...al ver la cara que le ponían esposa e hijo. Esos rostros solo lo hacían pensar que si daba un no por respuesta lo echarían de la casa.

"Me parece que si podrás ir..."Tanto Serena, como su hermano y madre dieron un saltito"...Pero no te olvides de..."y con sus manos hizo como que firmaba un papel. Serena solo asintió"

"Uh, miren la hora que es..."la madre miró su reloj"Suerte que mañana es domingo...¿Cuando es tu último día de clases?"

"Este lunes..."

"Bueno, entonces mañana te encargarás de prepara la valija"

"Esta bien...el lunes a la tarde me voy para allá, pero vendré a visitarlos y les traeré los autógrafos"Los ojos de sus padres desprenden un pequeño brillo"Me voy a dormir, ¡Chausito!"

Luego de despedirse sube a su habitación. Allí, dormida, se encontraba Luna"Pobre...que susto se pegó"Pensó mientras unas leves carcajadas se le escapaban.

"Ufff...fue una semana difícil"Serena acomoda bien su almohada y tapa a Luna"

Que linda te ves durmiendo Luna"Le da un besito"Buenas noches..."

Por más que quiso no pudo dormir...tantas cosas habían pasado esta semana...Además...¿Cómo es que sus padres están tan permisivos?...

...Primero la dejaban quedarse a dormir en la casa de Mina-cosa que no hizo, porque en realidad se fue a otro planeta-(N/A:Mas vale que iba a decirles eso pues...que pasaría si yo llegó y les digo: Papis, me voy a Kinmoku¿Me dejan?...¬¬...Me dejan ir...pero al manicomio :P)...

..Y ahora...ahora la dejaban ir a la casa de dos extrañas...Bueno, era verdad que no lo eran tanto, pero ¿Cómo sabían que la iban a tratar bien?...Esta bien que Serena si sabía que la iban a tratar como...como...¡Una princesa!(N/A:La palabra justa :P)

Si estaban muy permisivos con ella..."Tal vez sea porque ya estoy grande"se decía la rubia"Si es eso,¡Ya estoy grande!"Contenta por eso, vuelve a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada."

"ZzZzZz"Ese sonido se podía escuchar por toda la habitación"

"ZzZzZz"

"ZzZzZz"

"Por Dios como puede roncar así"Se decía Serena"Uff, como debo dormir que recién ahora me doy cuenta de como ronca Luna"Una gota le salé en la cabeza"Mmmm...parece que hay algo mas que me preocupa...El guardián..."Su cara se entristece" ¿Cómo puede ser que todavía no me acordara de..de mi hermano?...

Su hermano...Dos Guardianes...¿Alguien más?...Estaba tremendamente frustrada...Cuantas cosas más tendría que decubrir...

¿Por qué no podía tener una vida normal?¿Por qué tenía que estar atada a un pasado y a un futuro?...

Revolviéndose en la cama tratando de no despertar a Luna, Serena se debatía pensando en todo lo que había pasado, y se obligaba a recordar. Por mas que quisiera no podía...parecía que todavía no era momento...

Pensándolo bien...recordando... NO el pasado...TAMPOCO el futuro...solo el presente. Pensando, recordando todo lo que había vivido desde que era Sailor Moon: Como conoció a esas personas tan importantes ahora en su vida. No se podía imaginar la vida sin ellas...Luego, luego venía ese amor que solo podía ocurrir en las películas...¿Que tuvo un amor eterno?...No, no fue eterno...pero mil años son mil años...

Y la razón mas importante para soportar todo esto era él...ese joven que le robaba el aliento...Si, valió la pena todo ese sacrificio...

...Ahora fuera de la cama...se puso un saquito, pues la noche era bastante fría y salió...¿A donde iba?...Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero no soportaba quedarse en la cama...Una fuerza extraña la dirigía al parque...y allí, bajo la luz de ese Luna que ahora brillaba más de lo común. Ahí se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era, pues ese brillo casi antinatural en la Luna le indicaba eso...

Ahora con los brazos bien abiertos...luego de llenar sus pulmones de ese aire fresco y húmedo, lanzaba esa exclamación al viento"Que feliz soy..."

"Pues no eres la única..."

Esto sobresaltó a Serena que se giró y se pusó en guardia.

"P.pero que..."

* * *

En un lugares no muy lejanos al Parque...escenas como la anterior se repetían...

Todas...pero todas se cuestionaban lo mismo¿Por qué no tuve una vida normal?...

Pero como aquella joven de rubios cabellos, llegaron a la misma conclusión...sin ese riesgo nunca se hubieran conocido...además de otras cuestiones personales...

Una morocha que paseaba por las afueras de un templo se sentó en las raíces de lo que parecía ser un árbol sagrado...como la relajaba estar ahí...se acomodo un poco la manta recostó mejor su cabeza en el árbol...¿Cómo pudo cuestionarse ser lo que es?...Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro...Gracias a lo que era, había encontrado la amistad verdadera, y lo que todas en el grupo querían...: Amor.

Con esos pensamientos se quedó mirando la Luna que estaba en su mayor espledor...

¿Qué sería de mi ahora sino fuera una Sailor?...La joven peliazul, se estaba cuestionando como nunca cuestiono ninguna operación matemática...Llego a una conclusión:Por ahí tendría amigas, pero no creía que consiguiera sentirse tan suelta como con ellas...no, nadie las superaría...una sonrisa se le escapaba mientras se acordaba de los momentos en que Rei y Serena se peleaban...o las veces que Mina hacia sus comentarios irónicos...que bellos momentos. A Ami no le importaba que no fueran tan inteligentes, pues ellas tenían otra sabiduría, una que a veces a ella le costaba usar...:La del corazón...

...Ahí sentada en ese sillón había comprendido todo, y dejando el libro en la mesita y colocando la frazada en la cama; Amy se dirigió hacía el balcón, ese frió viento sobre su piel la hacía sentirse viva y darse cuenta que no era ningún sueño...Estaba muy feliz...

Mina...que le había pasado a Mina esa noche. La joven hiperactiva que conocemos esa noche no existía pues ahí se encontraba en el living de su casa sola, pues Artemis dormía en la habitación...

Sus ojos estaban fijados en la televisión, sin embargo miraba sin ver pues sus ojos parecían vacíos. Su mente divagaba entre varios pensamientos.La etapa:"¿Por qué soy Sailor? ya había pasado dejando una gran satisfacción...pero esa se había borrado al notar que algo todavía la preocupaba...y esa preocupación tenía nombre: Yaten Kou...

Si...siempre había tenido esperanzas de que algún día ese joven cascarrabias se fijara en ella, pero ahora...ahora estaba perdiendo esas esperanzas.

¿Por qué?;¿A qué se debe que las este perdiendo?...esto también tiene un nombre: Serena Tsukino.

Si...ella había notado como Yaten la trataba y, la llamaba "Gatita"...siempre lo había hecho...pero ahora, ahora lo hacía con otro sentido según ella...

¿Por qué será que la Diosa del Amor esta sola?...pues ella pensaba que era un castigo enamorarse de esos amores imposibles...

Y que mas...Una vez una amiga le había sacado el novio, sin siquiera proponerselo, y parecía que estaba ocurriendo lo mismo.

De repente se acordó de un detalle: Ella era la Diosa del amor, no debía rendirse tan facilmente. Además, sabía que Serena no iba en broma con lo de Seiya...por otro lado no quería que Yaten sufriera...

Se levanto del sillón del living para ir a mojarse la cara en el baño.

Luego de secarse bien se vio en el espejo, la cara pálida de amargada que en ese momento tenía no iba para nada con su personalidad...Decidió que no presionaría a Yaten hasta saber lo que realmente le pasaba a él con Serena...recien cuando lo supiera _ayudaría _a Yaten a olvidarla..._solo cuando lo supiera_...

Salió del baño y se dirigió a su habitación...ahora seguramente podría dormir.

Cuando llegaba a su cama se desvió un poco para poder cerrar la persiana, pues el Sol a la mañana le pegaba justo en la cara...pero no lo hizo, pues la luz de la Luna no se lo permitió, metafóricamente, puesto que el brillo del Satélite la hacia sentir bien...Ahora...en la cama se dedicó a observarla, esperando que la Dama del Sueño la llamara...

Lita...Lita no se cuestionó nada de eso, porque aunque antes se lo cuestionó, ahora no tenía motivos pues estaba feliz...

En vez de ir para su casa había ido a verlo a él...Si, si, luego se dio cuenta que no les había dicho a las chicas de su nuevo romance, pero pronto se los diría: total las vería todos los días en la casa de Haruka...

Bueno, como iba diciendo, fue a verlo y estuvo ayudandolo...a él al principio no le gusto que lo ayudara, puesto que no la quería hacer trabajar...pero al final termino desistiendo al probar las delicias de Lita...se quedo hasta muy tarde con él, la verdad lo estaba pasando muy bien..

"Ahh, que lindo"Suspiraba la pelimarrón. Ahora mientras Andrew se retiró para hacer mas café, ella se había quedado en la barra de bebidas, contemplando por la vidriera las sombras que la luz de la Luna provocaba en los objetos que se encontraban en la fría y solitaria calle...Cuanta paz se sentía...

* * *

Una inmensa luz se dejo ver en el centro del Parque nº10...Las Sailors desde los distintos puntos en los que se encontraban pudieron verlo.

"Serena..."Dijeron desde donde se encontraban"

La luz despedía un extraña energía que no pudieron clasificar entre maligna o benigna...pero lo que más las preocupó fue que pudieron sentir la presencia de Serena luchando en ese punto...

_**Continuara...**_

**Bueno ya termine el séptimo capítulo y al ser el 7 mi número de la suerte quería dejarles un pequeño texto que escribí en uno de esos arranques de locura :P...espero que dejen opiniones sobre este también**

**_Quisiera..._**

**Quisiera que mi mundo de fantasía se hiciera realidad, para así poder perderme en el mar de tus ojos; viajar por el puente de tu voz y derretirme en tus labios...**

**_Quisiera..._**

**Quisiera que mi mundo de fantasía se hiciera realidad...para poder ser una heroína y que tu estés orgullosa de mí...**

**_Quisiera..._**

**Quisiera que mi mundo de fantasía se hiciera realidad...para así poder estar contigo, y no tener que esperar a la Dama del sueño para poder verte...**

**_Quisiera..._**

**Y lo mas importante...quisiera que mi mundo de fantasía se hiciera realidad...para que ese dibujo dejara de ser dibujo, y tu dejaras de ser solo un boceto para ser lo que para mi eres"..Un hombre de carne y hueso.."**

**_Quisiera..._**

**¿Cómo pudo ser?...¿Cómo fue, que de un papel me enamoré?...**

**Quisiera...solo quisiera...**

** _Quisiera...Saber..._**

**Bueno... espero...solo espero que les haya gustado ...Espero sus reviews!**

**Un beso Lunar: Bunny Kou **


	8. Pelea a la luz de la Luna

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Octavo Capítulo**

**Aclaración: Los pensamientos estaran en _Cursiva..._**

* * *

**:Escena del capítulo anterior:**

Una inmensa luz se dejo ver en el centro del Parque nº10...Las Sailors desde los distintos puntos en los que se encontraban pudieron verlo.

"Serena..."Dijeron desde donde se encontraban"

La luz despedía un extraña energía que no pudieron clasificar entre maligna o benigna...pero lo que más las preocupó fue que pudieron sentir la presencia de Serena luchando en ese punto...

* * *

**:Parque nº10:**

Serena, ahora convertida en Sailor Moon, se encontaba luchando contra un hombre un poco mas alto que ella. Su traje era como el del enemigo que los había atacado esta tarde, pero en vez de azul este era negro...

Mientras esquivaba los golpes de espada, ella trataba de ensestarle algun golpe con la suya...Ya estaba muy cansada, pero gracias a Dios la Luna estaba alumbrando la zona de batalla, sino la pelea se haría más dificil.

"¡Reacciona Darien!"Pedía la rubia mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos"Por favor piensa en Rei"

Sailor Moon no podía mas...debía hacer algo o terminaría lastimandolo.¿Pero que hacer?...No podía detenerlo y, encima estaba el otro hombre de pelo violeta mirando la pelea con una gran sonrisa cínica...

**:Flash Back:**

"P.pero que..."Detras de ella se encontraba aquel hombre que esta tarde los había atacado"¡¿Qué es lo que quieres!"

"¿Yo?...Nada"Mostró una sonrisa y se acerco un poco a la rubia, que al ver esto se alejo de él...Viendo el rechazo paró y borró esa sonrisa de su rostro"...pero hay alguien que quiere saludarte"Se corrió dejando ver a un hombre vestido igual, pero enmascarado y su traje color negro"

"¿Y quien eres tú?"Dijo Serena..."_Las cosas se estan complicando debo llamar a las chicas_"Toco su bolsillo...sus ojos se agrandaron de sorpresa"_¡¡Mi comunicador!_"

"¿Buscas esto?"Dijo el vestido de azul...en su mano hizo aparecer el comunicador de Serena...lo tiró al aire y con un golpe de su espada lo partio en dos haciendolo desaparecer"

"¡No!"

Tan ensimismada estaba viendo los movimientos del que le había roto el comunicador que no se dió cuenta que, sigiloso como zorro, el nuevo enemigo se acerco por su retaguardía, dispuesto a clavarle la espada que segundo antes había desenvainado...

Un certero golpe...un ruido sordo y...y...¿Luz?...

Una fuerte luz invadió el lugar, Serena no podía ser vista por sus atacantes, pues si lo intentaban, lo mas probable es que quedaran ciegos.Serena pensó lo peor al ver la punta de una espada pasando por su estomago...pero.."_¿Por qué no siento nada?_"...Trato de tocar la Espada con sus manos, pero la atraveso"_¡¿Qué!_"

Camino unos pasos adelante y la Espada en forma de transformador apareció. Pasó la mano por lo que sería el mango y esta volvió a la normalidad...tambien se dió cuenta que pudo tocar la espada...

"¡¿Cómo hiciste eso!"Al no poder ver a la rubia y, pensando que con esa luz la joven estaba en vantaja de poder atacarlo, se vió obligado a sobreguardarse en el cielo. Por eso ahora se encontraba viendo lo que ocurría a unos metros del suelo..."_¿cómo hizo para que la espada la atravesara sin daño?_"

Serena no se dignó a responderle, pero estaba segura que la Espada tuvo que ver.

"_Princesa...debe luchar_"Una voz que parecía venir de todos lados le hablo...se parecía mucho a la voz de su sueño"

"_¿Quien eres?_"Se atrevió a preguntar la rubia"

"_Soy un amigo...no se preocupe, yo peleare por usted_"

Y como si alguien la estuviera tomando por la muñeca, comenzo a pelear...No podía creer como estaba dominando la espada, parecía que fuera una extensión más de su brazo.

Serena no quería ni ver pero siendo ella la que tenía que luchar hizo su mayor esfuerzo.

Los golpes del metal chocando rezonaban en todo el parque...pequeñas chispas saltaban al suelo cada vez que las espadas se encontraban en esa danza mortal. Aúnque Serena estaba manejando muy bien la espada, no era tan fuerte como para resistir los golpes que le estaba dando el enmascarado...Muchas veces la espada estuvo a punto de tocarla, pero ella los esquivava dando grandes saltos que cada vez la cansanban mas.

En uno de esos saltos, el contrincante de la rubia, al tomar demasiado impulso cayó para delante, oportunidad que el espadachin que ayudaba a Serena tomó para dar un golpe certero en el rostro, con la finalidad de que dejara ver su rostro.

La tela que cubria su rostro cayó limpia y mientras caía Serena lanzó una pequeña exclamación que el viento se llevo...Él hombre que se encontraba luchando contra ella no era ni mas ni menos que Darien...

**:Fin del Flash back:**

_"No te rindas"_La voz volvió a aparecer...Serena se encontraba exausta en el suelo. Darien segundos antes había sido golpeado por la rubia y se encontraba tirado en el suelo a pocos metros de donde se encontraba la heroína tambien vencida..."

_"Pero es que ya no tengo mas fuerzas, y no quiero pelear con él"_Serena, por dentro estaba sufriendo horrores cada vez que su espada tocaba el cuerpo de el que alguna vez amo...Pero mas que nada, cada vez que escuchaba el sonido del metal se acordaba de otra persona...:Rei...Cómo lastimar al novio de su mejor amiga...debía haber otra solución...

_"No, no princesa, no hay otra solución... es su vida o la de él...Se que es muy doloroso"_La voz de su ayuda invisible dennotaba un dejo de tristeza en cuanto lo que estab diciendo_"Entienda que si usted muere el futuro del Universo desaparecerá...Confíe en su poder...confie en mi"_

_"Confio en ti..."_Serena haciendo un último esfuerzo se levanto del piso y comenzó a acercarse al joven que todavía no daba señales de estar conciente.

_"Perdón...perdón"_La joven estaba ya cerca del cuepo. Lágrimas caían por sus mejillas, a cada paso que daba se acordaba de todo lo que había vivido con él...

**Cuando se conocieron...la escena de la prueba...luego de la primera batalla, luego de que Darien no recordará nada...muchas otras escenas como esa aparecieron en su mente, hasta la última en la cual demostraron la confianza que se tenían aceptando las parejas que ahora tenían...dandose una nueva oportunidad, dajando de ser esclavos de su pasado; presente y futuro...**

Levantó la espada a la altura de su rostro, miró cada detalle de está como tratando de que ese momento fatal nunca llegara y, convencerse de que todo lo que pasaba era un maldito sueño...que luego a la mañana se levantaría tarde y llegaría al colegio con el desayuno todavía en la garganta...Ami y Lita la regañarían por llegar tarde y, su _melliza_ Mina la apoyaría...Luego se encontraría con Seiya y pasarían una linda tarde acompañados por los demas...

Estos pensamientos solo duraron segundo, aunque a ella le parecieron minutos y minutos...

* * *

Una sombra se fue acercando por detras de la rubia...Era el otro enemigo, al cual no le había prestado mucha atención pues estaba muy entretenida ya, solo con Darien...

Serena se disponía a dar el golpe final cuando Darien con su pie la tiró al suelo y la dominó. Le dió un puntapié en el estomago que hizo que la rubia escupiera un poco de sangre..._"Parece que no soy tan fuerte"_La rubia sonreía melancolicamente"

Serena apretó fuertemente sus ojos. Luego de unos segundo sintió como Darien la levantaba del suelo.

_"Por favor no te rindas"_

_"Ya no puedo hacer nada, no tengo mas fuerzas"_

_"Por favor...Esa no es la muchacha que yo conocí"_Estas palabras sorprendieron un poco a Serena pero estaba tan cansada que ya ni podía pensar"

"La pobre princesita esta sola y nadie viene a ayudarla"Decia el joven de pelo púrpura imitando la voz de un niño"Que lástima que no esten aquí para ver tu fin.¡Jajajaja!"

Al escuchar esto...Serena sintió como la sangre le hervía. No es que no fuera que no tuviera razón, pues es verdad que sola nunca abría logrado nada, pues sus amigas eran su vitalidad...Abrió los ojos y lo miró de una forma de la que nunca había mirado a nadie, lo había hecho con..¿Enojo?

"Bueno haz abierto los ojos, mejor así podre ver tu dolor reflejado en ellos"Se acerco y tomó su rostro. Serena al verlo tan cerca, aprovecho y lo escupió"Que revelde...igual, ya no lo serás"

El hombre de pelo púrpura volvió a alejarse y tomo la pequeña daga que guardaba en su cinturón"Este es tu final"

Serena cerró sus ojos, solo para recordar todos los momentos bellos que había vivido aquí en la Tierra...Pero tambien se entristeció al darse cuenta de todos los que le faltaban por vivir junto a Seiya. Le dolía en el alma no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir luchando por él...Pero su cuerpo se sostenía en pie solo porque el poseido Darien la estaba sujetando.

Pudo sentir el sonido del metal al cruzar a gran velocidad el frío aire...Tambien, como si todo pasara a cámara lenta pudo escuchar a los grillos cantar...al viento pasar a traves de los arboles provocando lo que ella llamaba _El canto de la Naturaleza_...y así pasaron los segundo y escucho un grito...¿Un grito?

Abrió sus ojos y casi se queda ciega. De nuevo, esa luz, había aparecido. Los volvió a cerrar y cuando los abrió, luego de que la luz desapareciera, vió al hombre de la daga a unos metros de ella...Darien seguía sosteniendola, pero parecía como una...una...una estatua."¿Qué esta pasando?"...Una Figura casi traslucida se encontraba delante de ella...estaba en posición de defensa y no dejaba de mirar al que se encontraba tirado."Pero q.qué...?"Serena casi se desmaya...¡¡Con lo que le gustan los fantasmas!"Un momento...tú, tú eres el de mi sueño..."Serena comenzó a mirar la figura que adelante y se detubo en cada detalle. Si era el, el Guardian de la Espada..."¿Por qué estas así?"Preguntaba mientras miraba hacía su captor, luego de haber revisado de que el de cabellos violetas siguiera inconciente"

La figura se dió vuelta, y levantó su mano haciendo que Darien soltará a la rubia. La joven trató de acercarse a el poseido pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca.

"No te acerques..."Volteó a ver su muñeca y vió que era esa presencia tan extraña la que la estaba deteniendo"El solo esta paralizado...todavía sigue en manos del enemigo"

"P..pero..."Serena quería preguntar un monton de cosas cuando vió que el Guardian iba desapareciendo, y caía arrodillado al suelo"¿Qué te sucede?"

"Jeje...Agh...No debi hacer esto, Jeje..."Serena aún no viendo el rostro del joven sabía que estaba sufriendo. Ella se agachó y tomó su mano"Me dió gusto poder verte de nuevo"

"M.me conoces.."

"Si...más de lo que tu crees"El cuerpo se volvió una pequeña luz azul que se introdujo en la espada"No te preocupes por los enemigos...que ya se han ido.."

Serena, luego de pararse, se dió vuelta y efectivamente Darien y su _titeretero_ ya se habían ido...

"Menos mal..."Serena dió una pequeña sonrisa y se tiro al suelo. Espero sentir el golpe pero este no llego. Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba abrió los ojos y se encontró con todas las chicas"

"¡Serena!"Gritaron las jovenes"

"Hola..chicas"Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa"Me parece que debo hacerles caso a mis padres...no debo sa..lir de noche.."

"Princesa..."Haruka, la persona que la había detenido, la vió y se dió cuenta de que no estaba herida...solo estaba cansada. Por eso le devolvió la sonrisa a la rubia de los chongitos"Duerme Cabeza de Bombón"

"Si Ruka-chan..."Y dicho y hecho, la joven se quedo placidamente dormida en los brazos de su salvadora"

"Llevemos a Sere a casa"Dijo Ami"

"Si.."Contestaron las otras"

Todas cuando vieron la Luz fueron hacía el parque...La única que tardo un poco fue Lita, que debía disculparse con Andrew antes de salir del Crown Center.

"¡Dios mio!...la estaba atacando y nosotros ni cuenta"Haruka estaba furiosa...Daba gracias de que Serena estuviera bien"

"Tran...quila, no debi salir así...Caí en una trampa"Serena, para sorpresa de todos estaba despierta aún"

"Serena, duerme.."Le decía Michiru"

"Seiya..."

"Casi se pone loco cuando le dijimos que estabas peleando...Taiki y Yaten lo estan calmando en su departamento"Dijo Rei"

"Si...nos pareció que no sería lo mejor que viniera, todo enfurecido a pelear, pues.."Ami fue la que habló ahora"

"...Si se encontraba con rabia...lo mas facil es que lo hubieran lastimado.."Dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa"

"¡Bombón!"Un gritó se escucho en la noche...A una cuadra un joven venía corriendo..:Seiya..."

"Sei..ya..."Dijo Serena"

"Bombón¿Estas bien?"Haruka había pasado a Serena a los brazos del _"Cabeza Hueca"_(N/A:No muy contenta, por supuesto)"

"Si...solo tengo sueño"

El viaje hasta la casa de Serena fue tranquilo...Con mucho cuidado, Seiya, usando un poco de su fuerza, saltó hasta el balcón de Serena. Hizó el menor ruido posible y dejó a la dormida Serena en su cama"Adios Bombón"Le dió uin beso en la frente"

"Adios..."Recibió como respuesta..."

* * *

El ruido del teléfono indicaba que nadie se encontraba en casa..."Darien..."Dijo una morocha"

"¿Sigue sin contestar?"Le preguntó Haruka. Rei, luego de colgar el teléfono se sentó en un sillón del espacioso living de la Mansión Tenoh"

"Si...¿Dondé estará"Preguntaba una preocupada Rei"

"_El enemigo lo tiene como aliado..."_

"¡Hotaru!"Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna se levantaron de donde estaban para sostener a la pequeña...Esta niña estaba teniendo esos ataques en los cuales la Sailor de la Destrucción tomaba su cuerpo para transmitir algo de información"

"Escucharon lo que dijo..."Mina se había quedado dura..."

"¿Que Darien esta con el enemigo?"Lita y Ami no lo creían...Rei estaba shockeada"

"Darien..."Dijo la morocha antes de desmayarse"

_**Continuará...**_

_**Bueno aquí les traigo el octavo capítulo, esta vez tarde menos, Jeje!. **_

_**Quiero agradecerles los reviews, y pedirles...¡¡Muchos mas!...!**_

_**¿Les gustan los capítulos así de largos,¿O son muy pesados¬¬? **_

_**Please diganme así se si los dejo así o los hago un poco mas cortos y concisos...**_

_**Ja ne!...**_

_** ...Un beso Lunar: Bunny Kou.**_


	9. Mas arreglos

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Noveno Capítulo**

**Aclaración: Los pensamientos van en _cursiva..._**

* * *

"¡Mmmm!Que bien dormí"Una joven rubia se desperezaba en su cama""¿Qué?"Nuevamente, como en Kinmoku, pudo sentir esa calidez que tanto le gustaba.Bajo a ver su mano y se dio cuenta que, un contracturado Seiya se encontraba durmiendo al costado de la cama...El joven al escuchar la voz de Serena se despertó y le dio una hermosa sonrisa, para luego acercarse al rostro de la joven y darle un beso en los labios._"Que linda manera de empezar el día"_Pensó la joven"

"¡Ejem!"Tosió la gata que se encontraba presenciando la escena"

"H..hola Luna, Jejeje"Dijeron unos Seiya y Serena apenados"¿Cómo estas?

"Bien"dijo una Luna molesta. Como no estarlo sino se habían percatado de su presencia hasta que ella hizo acto de existencia"¿Pero como estas tú Sere?"Su voz se notaba preocupada"Ni siquiera te escuche cuando saliste"Se notaba que estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo por no llorar"

"Estoy bien Luna, no me pasó nada pues el Guardián de la Espada me ayudó. Él peleó por mi. Eso si, quedé muy cansada de tanto esquivar sus ataques"Puso una gran sonrisa para tranquilizar a la pobre felina, y para terminar con esto bromeó:"Tampoco creo que me pudieras escuchar con esos ronquidos"Dijo señalándola, cosa que hizo que Luna se sonrojará"

"¡Serena!"Dijo una Luna ya recuperada"

"Bueno, bueno, no peleen."Dijo Seiya poniéndose entre una furiosa Luna, y una Serena que no paraba de burlar se de la gata"

Luego de que todo se calmara Serena y Seiya casi se mueren de un infarto, pues su madre había ido a llamarla y por poco no descubrió a Seiya que por suerte, en el momento en que la señora Ikuko entró, se encontraba detrás de la puerta admirando la biblioteca de la dueña de la habitación.

"Bombón, cuentame que fue lo que pasó"Dijo Seiya sentándose en la cama a un lado de Serena que se encontraba mirando por la ventana"

"Y bueno lo que paso fue..."Y así Serena le contó todo lo que había pasado: Que no había podido dormir pensando en esos dos nuevo compañeros de lucha y el enemigo-de paso también le contó que la habían dejado ir a la casa de Haruka, cosa que fue recibida gratamente por Seiya-.Luego le contó como una fuerza extraña la había llevado a ir al parque nº10, y como allí se había encontrado a el enemigo. Por supuesto omitió la parte en la que la espada la atravesó pues no quería que Seiya se preocupara; y luego le contó toda la lucha con Darien hasta el fin"...Bueno eso es todo, luego llegaron las chicas y me trajeron aquí"

"Ok, Bombón. Será mejor que me valla y tú bajes a desayunar. Le diré a los demás que nos reuniremos en nuestro departamento"Miró su reloj" En una hora te paso a buscar, ¿si?"

"Ok Seiya. Nos vemos. Ah, por favor no le digas nada de lo de Darien a los demás...La única que debe saber todos los detalles es Rei, pero yo se lo diré"Dijo Serena. Se despidieron con un beso, y luego de cambiarse, la joven bajo a desayunar."

La señora Ikuko le preguntó si estaba bien, pues estuvo muy callada. Serena con una gran sonrisa le contesto que si, pero esa sonrisa era falsa, pues por dentro estaba muy angustiada...justo ahora que todo parecía estar bien, tuvo que ocurrir esto._"Esta batalla será muy dura...No es que fuera la primera vez que Darien esta con el enemigo, pero esta vez yo no pode salvarlo con nuestro amor...Eso le corresponde a Rei"_Pensaba Serena con una sonrisa melancólica"

* * *

Seiya pasó a buscarla, al llegar se encontró con las chicas y los chicos. Yaten y Taiki tenían un ojo en compota cada uno, pues en la desesperación Seiya había luchado contra sus propios hermanos-No por nada es Sailor Fighter-. El pelinegro se disculpó con ellos y todo quedo en el pasado.

Ahora estaban hablando de lo ocurrido el día anterior...Rei se encontraba un poco mejor, pero como estarlo si no había pasado ni una semana de que declararan su amor al mundo y, ya estaban separados.

:Flash Back:

"Rei ven un segundo que debo hablar contigo"Le dijo Serena. Esta, por la cara de la morocha, se había dado cuenta de que Rei debía saber algo, pues sus ojos estaban rojos después de haber llorado en cantidades.

Ya afuera Serena le contó todo y Rei se Puso peor de lo que estaba. La rubia sabiendo lo que se siente la abrazó.

"Lo único que te puedo prometer, es que pase lo que pase, Darien volverá contigo."Rei no supo por qué, pero esa promesa sonaba a una despedida. Tal vez fuera esa mirada melancólica, nada característica de Serena, pero de algo estaba segura Rei, Darien volvería a su lado, pues Serena nunca rompía una promesa"

"Gracias..."

:Fin del Flash Back:

"Hay que buscarlo ...debemos traerlo de regreso"Dijo Rei, tratando de que sus ojos no derramaran las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de ellos"Ami...Ami,¿t-tu no puedes buscarlo con tu computadora?"

"Haré el intento"Respondió la peliazul, con una sonrisa...Sabía que no lo podría encontrar, pero no tenía el coraje para decirselo"

Busco por un rato, y el resultado fue desalentador para Rei: Nada... Darien Chiba había dejado de existir.

"¡No puede ser Serena!"Dijo la morocha tirándose a los brazos de la rubia. Ahí se quedo un buen rato, Serena le había pedido a los damas que la dejaran con ella a solas un rato.

Serena pensó que Rei se había quedado dormida, pero al verla levantar la cabeza se dio cuenta que no"Serena"La morocha puso la sonrisa mas melancólica que podía existir, logrando que el corazón de Serena se estrujara de dolor"¿Cómo, cómo pudiste soportar todo esto?...Ahora entiendo lo que se siente, ahora entiendo que no eras una llorona, tus lágrimas eran justificadas y tenían un nombre:..Darien..."

"Rei..."Serena la miró con una gran sonrisa tratando de transmitirle calidez y paz"¿Sabes cómo soporte?"Rei negó con la cabeza"Pues el poder del amor me ayudó...Sabes, él amor que yo tenía por Darien, no era mas que amor de hermanos, y sin embargo siempre pudimos salir adelante"Rei entendía cada vez menos, pero creía saber cual era el punto al que quería llegar"Ahora ustedes tienen un amor verdadero...y eso nunca lo podrán sacar de sus corazones. Esa, esa fuerza será la que los reunirá"dijo la rubia mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de la joven sacerdotisa"

"Gracias..."Y esbozo una sonrisa sincera"

"Para que están las amigas"Dijo Serena ayudando a levantar a Rei"

"¡¡¡No es justo!"Escucharon desde donde se encontraban las jóvenes. Rápidamente fueron a afuera a ver lo que pasaba, indudablemente el grito era de Mina"

"¿Qué esta pasando?"Pregunto Serena. Mina Rápidamente se acerco a su amiga _Melliza_ y la tomó de los hombros"¡Dime Mina!"

"Lita...novio...Andrew"Mina estaba muy excitada, y no se le entendía nada"

Serena giró la cabeza para ver a una colorada Lita en el medio de un grupo que tenía gotas a ver la reacción de Mina"¿Que tiene que ver Andrew en el asunto?"Preguntó ingenuamente Serena"

Mina respiro profundamente, y ya mas tranquila respondió"Lita esta de novia con ni mas ni menos que..."Respiro de vuelta"Andrew"

Serena se quedo en shock unos segundos, y luego un brillo extraño apareció en los ojos de Serena que se dio vuelta y miro a Rei...esta también tenía ese brillo en los ojos. Rápidamente se acercaron a Lita quien las miraba extrañada"Lita"Dijeron al mismo tiempo. Lita se corrió unos pasos hacía atrás"¡¡Felicidades!"Y le dieron un fuerte abrazó. La castaña era fuerte, pero abrazos tan fuertes como esos solo la morocha y la rubia sabían darlos"

Los demás presentes sonrieron al ver que Rei estaba mejor. También lo hicieron porque no había alguien que se mereciera tener un novio que Lita, que por culpa de su _Superior_, estaba resignada a encontrar alguien con quien estar.

Mina, Serena y Rei no dejaron de bombardear a Lita con preguntas. Luego de calmarse, por pedido de los demás Serena les pidió que se sentaran y se puso seria. esto preocupo a las chicas y chicos que se encontraban reunidos.

"Bueno...Mmmm"Serena había empezado a jugar con sus manos, y se puso algo colorada"

"¡Habla Sere!"Dijo Mina. Yaten la miró y se dio cuenta que había gritado muy fuerte, por eso se puso colorada"Perdón, pero hablá"

"Bueno lo que pasa es que me dejaron ir..."

"Si eso ya nos lo dijo Seiya, Gatita"

"Si Yaten, pero con una condición"Al decir eso se volvió a poner colorada"Es que...es que mi papá, mi mamá y mi hermano...Esteeee, son fanáticos de ustedes"Y señalo a Haruka y Michiru"Yo no lo sabía...me enteré ayer cuando les dije a donde iba a ir"

"¿Y eso que tiene, cabeza de Bombón?"Le dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa sincera"

"¿Si que pasa con eso Serena?"

"Bueno es que me pidieron..."La Rubia tomó aire resignada y completó la frase"...sus autógrafos..."Serena a ese punto estaba coloradísima, parecía que sus cachetes iban a explotar"

"¿Pero eso es todo Sere?"La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza"Nos encantaría darte los autógrafos.¿No es verdad Haruka?"

"Si Cabeza de Bombón, no te hagas problema por eso...me halaga que me conozcan en tu casa. Es mas, ¿Michiru que te parece si mañana vamos a la casa de Serena y conocemos a sus padres?"

"Si, buena idea Haruka. ¿Estas de acuerdo Serena?"

"Es que me da mucha pena"Dijo Serena tapándose la cara con las manos. Haruka se acercó a Serena y la abrazó."

"Esta bien Cabeza de Bombón, no hay problema.Esta arreglado mañana te pasamos a buscar"

"Gracias chicas"Dijo devolviendo el abrazó. Luego de separarse se acordó de algo mas"_Ahora si me matan._ Otra cosa mas, les dije que iba a su casa para ensayar para un concierto que daremos en el colegio"

"¡¡¿Quééé!"Gritaron Lita, Mina, Rei(N/A:Y aunque ustedes no lo crean...: P)y ¿¡Ami!. Los demás se quedaron callados, sabiendo que eso lo tenían que arreglar entre ellas"

"¿Pero estas loca Serena?"Le dijeron Lita y Rei"

"Si Serena...nosotras no sabemos cantar"Dijo Ami, pero sin darse cuanta le dio aliadas a la rubia"

"¡Ami"Gritaron enojadas Mina y Rei"Nosotras si sabemos cantar. Que ustedes"Dijo señalándolas a Lita y Ami"nunca hallan intentado cantar es otra cosa"

"No es que no hallamos intentado"Contraatacó Lita"Es que nos da pena"Dijo completamente colorada"

"Por favor chicas"Dijo, Serena, poniendo cara de corderito"

"Ohh...esta bien Serena"Dijeron resignadas La rubia se puso a saltar"

"Pero..."Todos giraron y miraron a Ami"No hay ningún concierto programado en el colegio"

"Ami tiene razón, Serena" Dijo Taiki, el primero en entrar en la conversación de las jóvenes"

"Sin concierto no se creerán el cuento que les hiciste"Dijo Lita"

"Si.."Respondieron Mina Rei y Serena"

"Bueno...parece que no me salió también"Dijo Serena con una sonrisa triste"

"Tranquila Gatita"Dijo Yaten"Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea"

"A mi también Bombón."Dijo Seiya, como compitiendo con su hermano"

"Que te parece si le digo al director de hacer un concierto en el colegio"Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo"

"Oye yo le dije primero"Dijo Yaten poniéndose en frente de Seiya"

"Pero yo lo pensé primero..."Respondió el pelinegro, y así comenzaron a discutir. Todos los de su alrededor reían con una gran gota en la cabeza. Bueno casi todos. Mina, que había presenciado la escena había entendido que Yaten no tenía ojos para ella...solo para Serena. Una sonrisa asomó por su rostro, pero solo lo izo para que no se preocuparan por ella"

_"Ya habrá tiempo de aclarar las cosas con él"_Pensaba Mina"_Como es la vida, que te enamoras del que no debes...Dos veces...Ya me llegará el momento.."_

"¡Mina!"Le gritó Serena"Me estas escuchando"

"No Serena"Dijo Mina poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza"Perdona, es que estoy muy distraída"

"Esta bien, lo que te quería decir es que mañana no me pases a buscar, pues me llevan Haruka y Michiru"

"Ok, Ok. Nos vemos mañana"Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta"

"¿Ya te vas?"Dijo Serena"

"Si...es que no me siento muy bien"Dijo tocando su estómago"

"Ahora que lo dices...estas un poco pálida"Dijo Lita. Ami y Rei asienten"

"Si no dormí muy bien"Dijo dándose la vuelta otra vez"Nos vemos"Levanta su mano y los saluda de espalda_"Esta claro que no te importó Yaten"_Pensó mientras se iba. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla pero no se molestó en quitarla porque nadie podría verla, o eso pensó...

_Unos ojos dorados la siguieron hasta la salida y, pudo apreciar como por sus mejillas unas pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban"¿Por que lloras?"Se preguntaba el dueño de esos ojos"Ojalá pudiera preguntarte.."Y sin mas volvió la vista a el grupo para ver como Haruka y Seiya comenzaban a pelear"_

_**Continuara...**_

**Seiya, Taiki y Yaten: Hola!**

**Yaten: Espero que les guste este capítulo...Esta mas corto que los demás pero es que Bunny no esta muy productiva estas semanas. Creo que tiene una trabajo de historia que la tiene muy preocupada.**

**Seiya: Si. Y como se habrán dado cuenta los reviews son los que la inspiran. Así que por ahí este capítulo esta un poco flojo"Se tapa la boca, y habla en voz baja"Mandenle mas reviews"Guiña un ojo"**

**Taiki: Como quieren que no este un poco flojo si todavía no lo reviso del todo y debe tener algunas faltas ortográficas, es mas ustedes lo están subiendo sin su permiso. Iré a decirle"Se da la vuelta".**

**Yaten y Seiya: Tu no vas a ningún lado"Lo atan"**

**Yaten: Bueno, lo subimos porque ya se estaba tardando.**

**Seiya: Maldito trabajo de historia.**

**Taiki: Si esta muy caída, pero seguro que pronto estará con otro capítulo...y ustedes"Mira a Yaten y a Seiya"no se salvaran.**

**Yaten: ¡Manden reviews a ver si con eso la inspiración le vuelve!**

**Seiya: No hables tan fuerte. ¡Nos vemos**!

**Yaten, Taiki y Seiya: Ja ne!**

**"Yaten y Seiya cargan a Taiki":¡No se olviden de los reviews!**


	10. Yaten y sus sentimientos

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo Capítulo**

**Los pensamientos estarán en_ Cursiva._**

* * *

"¡Dejen de pelear!"Dijo Serena, tratando de parecer lo mas seria posible, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de la risa. Haruka y Seiya comenzaron a pelear por...por, esteeeee...Bueno ya saben, se pelean por estupideces así que no sabemos por que'!" 

"Pero Cabeza de Bombón"Decía Haruka que se encontraba prendida del cuello de un morado Seiya"

"Bom..bón..."Dijo Seiya con su último respiro"

"Señorita Haruka Tenoh..."Dijo la rubia de los chonguitos. Su mirada era seria"

"Per..."

"Pero nada Haruka, suéltalo que lo asfixias..."Dijo Serena con voz de madre regañona. Haruka soltó a el pelinegro y bajo la cabeza"

Todos estaban conteniendo la risa...pero ya no pudieron al ver como Seiya caía como costal de papas al piso, mientras Haruka ponía cara de perro regañado(N/A¡Haruka no es ningún perro!¬¬...pero me gusto la expresión !)

"Muy bien Ruka"dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba a Seiya del piso y lo llevaba a un sillón"

* * *

Lentamente todos se fueron retirando hasta quedar solamente los Three-lights, junto con Serena y Rei. 

"Bueno, me parece que es momento de que nos retiremos"Dijo Taiki, a lo que Seiya puso un puchero"

"Noo, yo me quiero quedar con Bombón"Y la abrazó haciendo que esta se pusiera colorada, pero a la vez feliz, por que sabía que el nunca la dejaría"

"Vamos Seiya...ya me veras mañana. Además es muy tarde como para andar en la calle. Vallanse ahora antes de que este todavía mas oscuro"Serena le dio un beso a su novio, y saludo a Taiki con un abrazo y cuando llegó el turno del peliblanco, lo iba a abrazar cuando pareció acordarse de algo"Un momento...debo hablar contigo"Dijo totalmente seria"

"Que...¿Qué pasa Gatita?"Dijo Yaten,tan asombrado como los demás, mientras era llevado a un rincón aparte...Serena les dijo a los demás que quería hablar a **solas** con él"

"Debiste haber ido..."Dijo Serena seria, pero a la vez triste"

"Haber ido...¿A don...?"De pronto se dio cuanta a que se estaba refiriendo"No...ya sabes lo que pienso sobre eso..."

"Pero Yaten, te am..."

"¡No!"El grito resonó en la habitación, haciendo que los demas presentes giraran su rostro, extrañados por esa acción"Gatita, sabes que no puede ser lo nuestro..."Sus ojos estaban completamente vidriosos" Ya te lo he explicado...cuando esto termine deberé volver junto a nuestra princesa...y si termino de enamorarme no lo podré soportar..."Dijo mientras se abrazaba a Serena"

"Yaten...piensas que a mi no me dolerá...que fue lo que te dije allá en Kinmoku..."

Yaten lentamente volvió a recordar lo pasado en Kinmoku...

:Flash Back:

Luego de haberse pasado casi toda la tarde en el lago, dieron una caminata por el jardín del palacio mientras Seiya le mostraba a Serena cada tipo de flor que solo crecían allí, en Kinmoku.

Serena caminaba muy emocionada, pues realmente, las flores de allí eran mucho más bellas que las de la Tierra. No por nada el sobrenombre de tan bello lugar era el Planeta de las Flores(N/A: No estaba muy segura si era el Planeta de las Flores, corrijanme si me equivoco ; )

"Bueno esta es una Kanais-Nohoshi...(N/A:Nombre ficticio, lo acabo de crear :P)"Decía Seiya mientras le señalaba una flor que tenía forma de estrella.. Su centro era Turquesa, mientras que sus bordes Fucsias"Aquí en Kinmoku es mi flor favorita, pero como ya sabes, allá en la Tierra es la Rosa Ro..."

"La Rosa Roja"dijo totalmente entusiasmada la rubia"Esa es tu flor favorita"

"Muy bien Bombón"Dijo Seiya mientras la abrazaba por atrás, cosa que hizo que Serena se sonrojara"Mira que lindo atardecer "dijo levantando su rostro para mirar hacia su frente"

Serena también alzó su vista y se encontró con el paisaje mas hermoso que pudiera haber visto allí en su planeta...El atardecer, a diferencia de en la Tierra, siempre pero siempre era de tonos rosados y violetas. Además la puesta de Sol se producía sobre el lago lo que hacía que el lago también tomará esos colores. Había que sumarle también las flores que se encontraban a el alrededor de el lago: Flores de color celeste; algunas eran azules. Esto hacía difícil distinguir desde lejos donde comenzaba el lago y donde terminaban las flores. El sol parecía estar sostenido por el grupo de árboles que se encontraba rodeando dos de los cuatro bordes del lago y, un joven se encontraba mirando solitariamente, abajo de uno de ellos, el atardecer...¡Un joven solitariamente se encontraba mirando el atardecer!.

Sin llamar mucho la atención Serena se dio vuelta y se dio cuenta que solo Seiya y Taiki se encontraban allí"_Pero que hace Yaten ahí solo..._"Se preguntaba Serena"¿Y Yaten?"Dijo tratando de parecer distraída"

"Oh, Yaten"Dijo Taiki dejando de mirar el paisaje para posar su mirada directamente en el árbol en el cual hace segundos se había fijado ella"Allí.."Dijo señalando con su brazo derecho(N/A:Señalar con el dedo es de mala educación ; )"Como siempre..."Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, a lo que Seiya suspiró"

"¿Cómo, como siempre?"Pregunto un tanto extrañada Serena"

"Si Bombón, desde hace algún tiempo que se va a ese lugar **a pensar**"Dijo un poco sarcástico el pelinegro"

"No hables así de Yaten, pues el por lo menos iba a dormir a su habitación"Dijo Taiki, mirando acusadoramente a Seiya"

"Estee..."Dijo Seiya mientras se rascaba la cabeza"

"¡Seiya!"Dijo Serena mientras le daba un pequeño golpe"¿Es eso cierto?"

"Si Bombón..es que te extrañaba mucho, y ver la Luna y las estrellas era lo único que me relajaba..."Dijo mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte..."

Serena sonrió ante el comentario y luego fijo nuevamente la vista en el peligris que se encontraba debajo de ese árbol. Lentamente se separó de Seiya y comenzó a caminar en dirección al lago, trataría de saber porque estaba así Yaten, aunque ya se lo imaginaba.

"¡A donde vas Bombón!"Le grito Seiya desde la lejanía"

"¡Voy a ver como esta Yaten!. No te preocupes por mi, volveré con él"Dijo la rubia saludando con su mano de espaldas"

"Suerte.."Dijo en susurro Seiya mientras se daba vuelta y, acompañado de Taiki, iniciaban el regresa al palacio. Realmente esperaba que lograra que Yaten se volviera a ser el de antes"

* * *

Luego de caminar unos minutos logró divisar el árbol de Yaten. Él se encontraba de espaladas, por lo tanto trataría de no hacer mucho ruido y acercarse silenciosamente para sorprenderlo. 

...Un poco más y lo lograría"...¿Qué quieres Gatita?..."

Serena se sobresaltó y por poco se cae de espaldas, pues venía caminando casi de puntitas de pie. La rubia, aunque Yaten se encontrara de espalda, estaba segura de que este, en este momento, tendría en su rostro una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que se pusiera un poco enojada.

"¡Casi me matas de un susto!"Dijo completamente furiosa Serena"

"Pero si tu eres la que trataba de asustarme"Dijo Yaten volteando su rostro, dejando de ver el atardecer, por primera vez en lo que llevaba allí sentado"

"Esta bien, esta bien"Dijo Serena de mal humor"

Recién segundos después ella notó las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el rostro de Yaten"Yaten..."Dijo la ojiazul, sintiendo como su corazón se comprimía al verlo llorar"

"Sabes..."Dijo Yaten mientras se secaba las lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir de sus orbes doradas"...Generalmente no dejo que me vean llorar..."y le mostró una sonrisa que no tenía nada de felicidad, sino que demostraba dolor...tristeza...melancolía..."

"Tranquilo Yaten..."Dijo mientras lo abrazaba"...Por favor, dime que te pasa..."

"Es muy difícil de explicar...siento.."

"Sientes que no puedes respirar si no sientes el perfume de ella...que contemplar el atardecer no es tan bello como verla a ella, que tus brazos solo existen para poder abrazarla, y como no, que sus labios son tu único alimento, aunque no los hayas probado"Decía Serena un poco sonrojada, pero totalmente segura de lo que decía"

"¿C..Cómo..?"Decía sorprendido de que supiera tal cual lo que le pasaba"

"Yo me sentía así"Respondió Serena"Hasta que volví a ver a Seiya...Recien cuando lo estreche de vuelta entre mis brazos, Recién ahí volví a encontrarle sentido a mi vida..."Seco algunas lágrimas que todavía se deslizaban por las mejillas del joven, y continuó hablando"Espero que cuando lleguemos a la Tierra, tengas el valor de decírselo a...Mina"

**(N/A¿Cuanto les apuesto que hasta este punto creyeron que Yaten estaba enamorado de Serena? ; ) ...Jejeje)**

Ante esta respuesta sonrió...¿Era tan obvio?...pues parecía que si..."No...no le diré nada...es lo mejor..."

"¿Cómo que lo mejor!"Preguntó sorprendida ante tal respuesta"

"Si Gatita...cuando termine lo que sea que se venga...yo tendré que volver aquí con nuestra princesa, es mi deber. No quiero sufrir mas de lo que ya estoy sufriendo"Nuevas lágrimas bajaron pos sus mejillas. Volvió a abrazarse con mas fuerzas a Serena y esta con gusto lo recibió"

"Esta bien Yaten...si eso es lo que quieres no te puedo hacer cambiar de opinión, pero te aseguró que es mas bello haber amado y perdido, que nunca haber conocido lo que es amar y poder estar con ese ser que completa nuestro corazón y nos hace sentir felices con el solo hecho de escuchar su nombre..."Dijo Serena totalmente poseída por ese sentimiento tan fuerte que es el amor"Yo también tendré que separarme de Seiya"Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse"Pero trataré de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él hasta saber lo que nos deparara el destino"No pudo contenerse más y un pequeño llanto se escapo de su garganta"Yaten...sea cual sea tú desición cuenta siempre conmigo, pues la verdad es que he llegado a quererte como solo se quiere a un hermano"Y lo abrazó mas fuerte"

"Yo también Gatita...yo tambien..."

:Fin del Flash Back:

"Tienes razón Gatita, será mejor que hable con Mina, me dolerá mas recordarla triste y distante, que llevarme unos hermosos recuerdos de ella junto a mi"Se separo de Serena y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla"Muchas gracias...hermanita..."Dijo con una gran sonrisa"

"¡Bien! Ahora ve que te están esperando" Dijo Serena mientras se despedía de él" ¡Adiós chicos!

"¡Adiós!"Gritaron desde lejos ellos"

* * *

"¿A donde vas Yaten?"Dijo Taiki extrañado por el rumbo que tomaba el mayor de los hermanos" 

"Debo arreglar unos asuntos"Dijo sin voltearse a mirarlo al rostro"

"¿A esta hora?"Preguntó Seiya"

"Si hermanito...esto no puede esperar"Y siguió caminando"

"Y tienes razón..."Contestó Taiki, dejando mas confundido al pobre de Seiya..."

_**Continuara...**_

**Gomen!****Gomen!****Gomen por la tardanza!. Como ya han dicho los hermosos, bellos y admirables"A Bunny se le cae la baba"Hermanos Kou, he estado un poco complicada y falta de inspiración, pero espero que ahora con las vacaciones de invierno poder actualizar al ritmo de antes, además de ponerle un poco mas de acción a las cosas...Prontó se desatara la batalla y _realmente_ espero poder poner en la historia todo lo que tengo previsto.**

**Nuevamente les pido perdón por la tardanza, y si encuentran algún error ortográfico, o no entienden algo de la historia haganmelo saber, que yo responderé, mejor dicho mis adorados niños responderán.**

**¡Gracias por los reviews¡Y Espero que lleguen muchos más!**

**Un beso Lunar: Bunny Kou...**

**...Ja ne!**


	11. El ángel y su estrella

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Primer Capítulo**

Aclaración: Los pensamientos estarán en _Cursiva._

* * *

_La luz de la Luna reflejaba cada lágrima esparcida en el rostro de la joven como pequeños cristales que se podían observar desde la lejanía.  
_Sus ojos azules derramaban cada lágrima como pétalo que se desprende de una Rosa cuando ya es tiempo de que se marchite...Igual que ella, pues en ese momento comenzaría a marchitar ese amor que le quemaba por dentro. Ese amor que no la dejaba respirar, sabiendo que él esta enamorado de otra y sus amores no son correspondidos.  
Una extraña sonrisa se asomo por su blanca piel...mezcla de melancolía y a la vez de aceptamiento, pues ahora los dos sufrirían juntos eso.¡Por supuesto que prefería verlo feliz!...Pero su amor era tan imposible como el de ella. 

Mina, se encontraba en ese acantilado tan bonito en el cual el mar y y el cielo se fundían en un abrazo eterno. Como la tranquilizaba ese paisaje, pero también, a la vez la entristecía_"Que sádica que soy"_Se recriminaba la rubia_"Ahora todo lo que veo me recuerda al amor"_

Yaten pudo escuchar una leve risa...la risa de su rubia amada..._"¿Una risa?"_El peligris estaba extrañado, pero a la vez contento de que Mina estuviera riendo...

¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?... Pues su corazón le decía que ella estaba ahi...Bueno también otra cosa le decía que ella estaba ahí...

:Flash Back:

Yaten se encontraba un poco deprimido por no encontrar todavía a su princesa, vagaba por las calles como alma en pena, poco se daba cuenta de por donde caminaba. Le daba igual cruzar un semáforo rojo que en verde...pero¿Por qué, pues la Princesa era una de las pocas personas además de sus hermanos a las que Yaten apreciaba. Casi podría contar a sus seres queridos con sus manos...Bueno ahora ciertas personitas se estaban ganando su aprecio, pero no debía_"No"_Se decía, su deber era con su princesa, no podía, no quería...

Sus pasos sin quererlo lo fueron alejando de la ciudad llevándolo a las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio. Muy poca atención prestaba a los hermosos paisajes que desfilaban a su costado.

Un pequeño arroyo rodeado de flores amarillas se extendía a lo largo del pequeño camino que llevaba...la verdad Yaten no sabía hacía donde se encaminaba, pero necesitaba pensar, y con tanta gente rodeándolo no podría hacerlo.

Minutos mas tarde, con la cabeza todavía a gachas, vio como el camino se terminaba. El gris pavimento dejo su existencia para pasar a ser una hermosa tierra rojiza que manchaba sus zapatillas negras.  
Un poco para su pesar decidió levantar su cabeza y se encontró con el paisaje mas bello visto por sus ojos...

El mar de un intenso color verde se dejaba ver por encima del acantilado, este estaba rodeado de pasto, que con la brisa del viento de mecía en la danza de la naturaleza. Podía decir que si dejabas de respirar y escuchabas con atención podrías oír una dulce melodía...Una voz de mujer acompañada con el romper de las olas..._"¡La voz de una mujer!"_Recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad si había alguien cantando, pero no alcazaba a verla. Sus voz era hermosa, mas bella que la de él, pensó(N/A¿Y que esperaban de Yaten:P).

Esa melodía aunque melancólica, a él le trasmitía mucha paz. Era lenta por momentos y rápida por otros. Muy bella canción, nunca la había escuchado...

Lentamente se fue acercando, y detrás de un árbol observo a esa 'Sirena' cantar. Después de estar un rato escuchando decidió abrir sus ojos y se encontró con una gran sorpresa. La que cantaba no era ni mas ni menos que Mina Aino, su compañera de aula. Sabía que a ella le gustaba cantar pero nunca pensó que cantara tan bien.

:Fin del Flash Back:

Y desde ese día comenzó a ir mas seguido a ese hermoso acantilado, para disfrutar del atardecer acompañado del canto de ese ángel...  
Nunca había comprendido lo que sentía cuando la escuchaba cantar, pero luego de haber vivido unos meses lejos de ella comprendió todo...Solo bastó pasar un solo atardecer sin ella para preguntarse_"¿Cómo pudo vivir antes sin ella?"_

···········

Lentamente se acercó, como siempre lo hacia, pero esta vez no pensaba esconderse, esta vez iría a su encuentro. Pocos pasos los separaban"...Mina..."Alcanzó a decir, lo suficiente fuerte como para que ella volteara con sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar"

Esta imagen hizo que el corazón de Yaten se estrujara. Estuvo a punto de ir a abrazarla, pero pensó que primero debería hablar con ella.

"¿Que quieres Kou?"Mina trataba sin muchos resultados borrar todo rastro de lágrimas en su rostro"

Otro golpe sintió el corazón de Yaten al escuchar como lo llamaba por su apellido tan fríamente.

"Necesito...Necesitamos hablar..."Esto tomo por sorpresa a Mina pero bien lo ocultó"

"Esta bien.."Dijo mientras se sentaba en el húmedo pasto en compañía de Yaten.

* * *

Serena se encontraba nuevamente dentro de uno de sus recuerdos pasados... Su 'yo' pasado se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones del palacio, admirando el paisaje que, como fondo, tenía el majestuoso cielo que para esas horas de la noche se encontraba totalmente negro. Serenity sonreía y...y¿Ella sabía porque?... 

_"Parece que mis recuerdos comienzan a completarse..."_Dijo Serena. La cabeza comenzaba a dolerle un poco..._"Tengo que soportar"_Se dijo tomando fuerzas_"Debo averiguar lo mas que pueda...Talvez, tal vez consiga saber quien es mi hermano, El Guardián de la Constelación...Si"_Dijo mientras ponía mas atención en la escena que transcurría frente a sus ojos..."

Serenity sonreía, porque al día siguiente, sus mejoras amigas vendrían a saludarla_"¿Qué?"_Se decía Serena. Parece que no sería una visita de cortesía si no que también sería por asuntos del Milenio...Serena se encontraba en la esquina contraria de donde estaba Serenity, y aunque la visión en la oscuridad le dificultaba ver nitidamente a su rubio pasado, podría jurar que en el rostro de esta, la sonrisa que hasta hace momento permanecía intacta, se había borrado...  
Trato de acercarse pero su cuerpo no le respondía, iba a tratar de hablar con ella cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió...

Serenity se dio vuelta para ver al que recientemente había entrado, pero igual que Serena, tuvo dificultad de saber quien había entrado...

"¿Quien anda ahí?"Pregunto con voz temblorosa Serenity. Para este momento Serena estaba también asustada, se temía lo peor...

"...Tanto tiempo..."La voz fría del **hombre**-pues para este punto ya sabía de que género era el intruso-le heló la sangre"

* * *

En otra de las habitaciones del Templo, mas exactamente en la habitación del fuego Sagrado, Rei dormía apaciblemente, tratando de conseguir alguna pista del enemigo... 

Hasta ahora sus resultados fueron nulos, pues por mas que trataba, en su sueño solo caminaba y caminaba por un prado lleno de rosas rojas. Daba gracias al cielo que no estuviera vagando por un túnel oscuro lleno de humedad, o directamente en un lugar sin espacio ni tiempo.

Pero, toda esa alegría se esfumó, cuando al pasar un rato caminando se encontró con la escena mas escalofriantes que podría haber...allí a unos metros, el cuerpo de Darien se encontraba flotando en lo que parecía un lago de sangre...  
Quería correr pero sus piernas no reaccionaban_"¿Qué es esto?...¡Demonios!" _Rei empezó a correr cuando vio que Darien comenzaba a moverse" ¡Darien!"Dijo al llegar a su lado"

Su entorno iba cambiando, ya no se encontraba en ese hermoso prado con rosas rojas, ahora las rosas pasaban a ser solo espinas, que al estar ella arrodillada, lentamente se iban introduciendo en su piel. A la pelinegra parecía no importarle, se encontraba mas preocupada por el estado de él."Darien, contestame"Pedía Rei llorando al ver que no llegaba respuesta de los morados labios del Príncipe de la Tierra."¡Por favor contesta!"Pedía ya a gritos, desesperada por el silencio que se apoderaba de ese lugar. Comenzó a golpear el pecho del inmóvil Darien que se encontraba enfrente suyo, tan contrariado como ella por las espinas, leves gotas de sangre corrían ya por las espinas, y por fin Rei puso un poco de atención al piso punzante que,debajo de ellos, se encontraba. Lo primero que hizo, aunque el dolor la estuviera matando, fue apoyar la espalda y cabeza de Darien sobre su regazo para que no se lastimara mas...

"¡Nooo!" Gritó ella al darse cuenta por primera vez que Darien estaba tan frió como el marmol...que Darien estaba muerto.

Y allí mientras cada lágrima se le escapaba, con cada una de ellas un poco de su energía, es decir de la esperanza que en ella residía, se escapaba dejando que las tinieblas la atraparán. Rei se levantó sin mucho reparo del joven que descansaba en su regazo, este iba desapareciendo.

Camino por unos minutos y llegó frente a un trono que se encontraba en medio de las espina entre rosas negras.

"Me presentó ante ti Príncipe Zelias" Decía mientras daba una reverencia ante ese joven de pelos púrpuras que ella ya había visto en el mismo templo"

"Me agrada que te hayas unido a mi, Sailor Dark Mars"Decía con una sonrisa maléfica" Cada vez faltan menos...¡Jajaja!

En la habitación del Fuego Sagrado, el joven cuerpo de la sacerdotisa iba desapareciendo...Seguramente se encontraría al lado de su nuevo protegido...

* * *

"¿De qué querías hablar Ya...Kou?"Dijo Mina un poco desesperada por el silencio que se había formado entre ellos los últimos minutos" 

"Que hermosas son las estrellas"Dijo Yaten mirando el cielo, haciendo como que no había escuchado esa pregunta. Estaba seguro de sus sentimientos, pero prefería que no lo apuraran, es que todavía le costaba mostrar lo que siente"¿Conoces esa canción que canta Seiya? Esa que se llama Ginga Ichi Mibun..."

"...Chigai na Kataomoi..."Completó Mina ya impaciente por lo que él tuviera que decirle"Si la conozco"

(N/A: Significa: Un amor sin corresponder al otro lado de la Galaxia )

"Bueno esa canción describe muy bien lo que siento..."Dijo Yaten sonrojandose levemente, pero muy notoriamente al ser de piel tan clara y al encontrarse a la luz de la Luna"

"Ya lo se..."Dijo Mina, cada vez se sentía mas angustiada, él la consideraba una amiga y ahora le contaría todo lo que le pasaba"

"¡Cómo?"Exclamó él, totalmente sorprendido"Tanto se me nota..."Dijo en voz baja, como queriendo que esa palabras no llegaran a los oídos de Mina, pero queriendo sacarlas de su boca."

Minutos de silencio se vivieron, un silencio incomodo para ser exactos. Yaten permanecía con la cabeza entre las piernas, mientras que Mina le daba la espalda y miraba el abatido mar."¿Por qué...¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada entonces?"Se aventuró a decir Yaten sacando su cabeza de entre sus piernas para dirigir su mirada a Mina, que todavía no lo miraba"

"Ufff..."Soltó un pequeño suspiro, que hizo que una corriente eléctrica pasará por el cuerpo de Yaten"...Ese asunto no me incumbe, es tu vida. Además esperaba que tu me lo dijieras..."Finalizó la rubia"

"¿Por qué dices que no te incumbe si eres parte de mi vida?"Preguntaba extrañado Yaten. Si ella sabía que la amaba y no había dicho nada era...tan solo podía significar...que ella no sentía ya lo mismo..."¿Es que ya no me quieres?"Preguntó con un dejo de angustia y desesperación rara en él"

"Si eres malo Yaten...¿Por qué juegas así con mi corazón?"Decía lentamente y despacio. ¿Por qué si quería a otra, venía a jugar con su corazón...?"

Yaten cada vez entendía menos...Si él estaba allí era para abrir su corazón y decirle que la amaba"Pero la intención de venir a verte nunca fue para lastimarte,yo vine para abrirte mi corazón, para decirte..."Respiro profundamente y terminó su frase"...Que te amo, Mina Aino. Te amo como nunca pensé amar a nadie"

Mina, Mina quedo en shock. Nunca pensó escuchar esas palabras de la boca de ese ser tan frió, pero a la vez tan cálido. Menos pensó que irían dirigidas a ella"No..n..o puede ser cierto..."Dijo Mina tratando de articular palabra"Por favor dime que lo que has dicho es verdad, que no es una farza..."Dijo volteandose con el rostro empapado en lágrimas: Unas de felicidad, y las que ya se secaban de tristeza"

"Es la mas pura verdad...Tan cierto como que yo soy Sailor Star Healer"Terminó de redondear la idea"

"Ai Shiteru Yaten Kou"Dijo Mina mientras se abrazaba al peligris"

"Ai shiteru mi Hoshi no Ai"Dijo Yaten sintiendose en el cielo entre esos suaves brazos que lo apretaban tiernamente"

(N/A: No estoy muy segura, pero lo que quise poner es 'Estrella del Amor" : P)

Y allí, a la luz de sus brillantes compañeras, Yaten se sintió por fin completo con la otra mitad de su corazón, y...

**_Advertencia_: Bueno, aquí va un pequeño Lemon así que por favor aquellos que no crean que esto es adecuado salteen esta parte, que no altera para nada la historia.**

Yaten se separó lo suficiente de Mina como para ver su rostro. Sus mejillas sonrosadas se veían claramente gracias a la bella luz de luna que los acompañaba esa noche._"Que bella_...Eres hermosa..."Dijo acercando su mano a una de sus mejillas, limpiando restos de lágrimas. Acercó sus labios y comenzó besando su frente, para luego seguir con sus parpados...mejillas y por último esos hermosos labios de rojo fulgor.  
Cuantas noches había soñado con ese dulce contacto, siempre se imaginó que tocar esos labios sería como probar ambrosia de los Dioses. Y no se equivocaba_"Esto debe ser lo mas cercano a el cielo"_Pero todavía faltaba mas...

Yaten con mucho cuidado pidió permiso para poder profundizar el beso, y ella gustosa acepto abriendo un poco su boca. Sus lenguas comenzaron a conocerse y, una pelea por ver quien tenía el control comenzó. Por supuesto el ganador fue Yaten que segundos Después logró que Mina se rindiera a todas las nuevas sensaciones que la bombardeaban.  
Lentamente la recostó, pero Mina no sintió el frío y húmedo pasto. Luego se daría cuenta que Yaten había colocado su chaqueta para que ella estuviera mas cómoda. Las manos del joven se dirigieron a la esbelta cintura de Sailor Venus que como respuesta no pudo mas que dar un pequeño gemido y colocar sus manos dentro de la camisa del peligris, comenzando a deslizarlas por su espalda. Corrientes eléctricas los atravesaron por igual con solo ese pequeño rose...¡Que maravilloso!  
Los labios de Yaten pasaron al cuello de Mina dejando pequeñas marcas rojizas por donde pasaban, y allí en esa pequeña porción de piel se deleito con el aroma a frutas silvestres que despedía, mientras su lengua jugueteaba marcándola con sus dientes. Parecía que su boca estaba echa justa a medida del cuello de la rubia.

Mina no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, allí se encontraba con su estrella, a la luz de la Luna, en su lugar favorito...Besandose. Los pequeños besos que él le daba la estaban volviendo loca y, ya no pudo contener mas los gemidos que en su boca se amontonaban"Yaten...!"Se escapó de sus labios. Y como si de un hechizo se tratara, el joven se puso mas excitado al escuchar su nombre dicho de esa forma, ahora sus manos comenzaron a subir lentamente hasta los senos de su princesa, tocándolos primeramente lentamente, para luego de ver que no había ninguna objeción, comenzar a apretarlos un poco.

Los besos no paraban mientras las prendas de ellos iban desapareciendo hasta quedar solo con sus ropas interiores.  
Yaten se separo solo unos segundos para verla mejor allí con los rayos de Luna(N/A: Si estoy un poco emocionada con la Luna, pero me parece muy romántico :P)...Su rostro sonrosado, sus labios levemente hinchados por esos besos tan salvajes que los habían unido. Bajo un poco su vista y se encontró con el cuerpo casi desnudo de la chica  
_"Un ángel..."_Pensó.  
Bajo devuelta y comenzó a besar los senos de la joven por encima de la tela cosa que hacía que el ambiente comenzara a caldearse. Mina colocó sus manos en la cabeza de Yaten y comenzó a juguetear con su pelo, cuantas sensaciones nuevas, cuanto por vivir juntos.  
Esas suaves manos sobre su cabeza no hacían mas que llamarlo a seguir recorriendo su cuerpo con mayor..._profundidad_, por eso es que deslizo los breteles de esa fina prenda y dejo que esa parte tan intima de la joven fuera rozada por el viento...Era perfecta. La imagen de Mina, ahí desnuda solo para él lo estaba volviendo loco, y sin dejar que un solo segundo mas pasara, colocó sus labios en uno de esos puntos de placer femenino.

"Ahh..."Gimió Mina, para este momento cualquier restó de conciencia se había esfumado. Sentir esos suaves labios allí, fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Sentía como se humedecía al ser presa de tanto placer."Yaten..."Dijo en un suspiró"

Sus labios comenzaron a succionar el pezón de la joven mientras que con su mano comenzaba a juguetear con el otro seno. Para este punto, Yaten estaba que explotaba. El solo sentirla tan cerca hacía que su excitación subiera y que sintiera casi dolorosamente como no podría aguantar mucho mas sin poseerla. Pero no quería ser brusco, quería que esta noche la recordara como una noche muy especial, la noche en que él se le había declarado y entregado.  
La mano que todavía le quedaba libre comenzó a acariciar el muslo de la joven, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera y arqueara juntando mas sus cuerpos en la zona del vientre.  
Mina se sonrojo al sentir la _necesidad_ del joven. El entrar en contacto con su miembro la puso a mil...: Él lamiendo su seno, apretujando el otro y acariciando su muslo"Ahh...!"Gimió de vuelta y, casi inconscientemente comenzó a mover sus caderas, rozando el miembro de él con su vientre...Que bien que se sentía.

"Mina...Ai...shite..ru"Dijo entre gemidos Yaten, que ya no podía contenerse mas. Tenía que hacerla suya pero lo haría suavemente. Dejó de besar su pecho para subir a la altura de sus labios, le dio un tierno beso  
"¿Estas segura?"Dijo al ver como la chica abría sus ojos" Como respuesta recibió un tierno beso. Y así el prosiguió".  
Dejó de juguetear con la zona superior del cuerpo de la joven para posar sus manos en la prenda que todavía cubría a la joven. La retiró con cuidado y se colocó entre sus piernas. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de besarla, pero sus besos fueron bajando hasta ese monte de Venus que comenzó a besar lentamente. Mina no podía hacer otra cosa que arquearse y jugar con el cabello de Yaten. Que extraño, pero a la vez, que exquisito sabor el de la Sailor del Amor. Dejo de besarla esa zona cuando sintió que ya estaba bastante lubricada. Introdujo suavemente un dedo y comenzó a moverlo lentamente, arrancando de Mina varios suspiros. Comenzó a moverlo un poco mas rápido y cuando sintió que era el momento lo retiró.

"Yaten...Quiero unirme a ti"Dijo Mina que apenas podía respirar"

El peligris ante estas palabras retiró la última prenda que lo cubría, se colocó frente a ella y le dio un beso"Esto va a doler..."Dijo angustiado de la sola idea de hacerla sufrir"

"Tranquillo, acaso no me conoces"Dijo guiñando un ojo"

Yaten comenzó a introducirse en Mina. Lo hizo lentamente hasta que sintió esa preciosa barrera de su virginidad. Eso le indicaba que él era el primero, pero esperaba ser el último tambien...  
Lo mas suave que pudo acabo con eso que les interrumpía llegar a esa cumbre de placer.  
El cuerpo de Mina se contrajo, por lo que abrió sus ojos y pudo ver como una solitaria lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de su ángel"Gomen..."Le dijo Yaten al oído"

"Tranquilo, ya pasará"Dijo Mina, que visiblemente tenía todavía una pequeña molestia. Yaten comenzó a besar el lóbulo de su oreja para tratar de apartar el dolor del pensamiento de la rubia. Parecía estar lográndolo, pues escuchó como Mina empezaba a gemir, pero no de dolor si no de placer. Siguió besándola, pero ahora en su cuello, mientras volvía a acariciar sus senos.  
Acompañado de esas caricias, comenzó a moverse y al no sentir ninguna muestra de dolor continuó.

"Sigue..."Dijo una Mina totalmente extasiada en su oído. Sentir la respiración de ella allí en su oído. termino de excitarlo y comenzó a moverse con un mayor ritmo.

Mina se sentía en las nubes, el dolor había desaparecido dejando solo puro placer. Era tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar...

El ritmo aumento. Grandes gemidos se escapaban de sus bocas. Yaten busco los labios de Mina, y cuando los encontró le dio un beso hambriento. La rubia se aferraba a él como queriendo fundirse completamente.

Ya lo sentían...El punto de mayor placer estaba cerca. Yaten comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Mina también había comenzado a moverse acompañando los movimientos del que se encontraba encima de ella.  
Sus caderas chocaban sin compasión...hasta que pasó...Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo.

"¡Ahhh...!"Gritó Mina, al sentir dentro de ella algo tibio recorrerla. Yaten pudo sentir como se venía dentro de ella, y como ella lo aprisionaba con sus caderas, rodeándolo con sus piernas.

Lentamente se dejo caer encima de ella con cuidado de no aplastarla. No quería salir todavía de ella, quería sentirla, y ella también quería sentirlo así, tan intimo.

"Ai Shiteru Yaten"Dijo Mina antes de quedar dormida"

"Ai Shiteru Minako"Respondió antes de acompañarla al mundo de los sueños...

_**Fin del Lemon**_

* * *

"...Tanto tiempo..."Repitió el hombre" 

"¡Hermano!"Dijo Serenity antes de abrazarse a el joven, que la recibía gustoso con los brazos abiertos"Me tenías preocupada"Dijo enojada"

_"Hermano...ahora descubriré quien es..."_Dijo Serena totalmente esperanzada de descubrirlo"

"Que no hay un beso de bienvenida"Dijo mientras prendía la luz. El traje era igual al del enemigo y al del Guardián de la Espada. Su rostro estaba cubierto por lo que Serena maldijo"

"Pero no te puedo dar un beso si tienes la cara cubierta"Dijo Serenity"

"Ok, Ok..."Dijo el joven y descubrió su rostro"

_"¡No puede ser!"_Dijo Serena mientras se tapaba la boca ante la impresión"

_**Continuara...**_

**Bueno aquí les traigo un capítulo un poco mas largo. Gracias por el apoyo que me dan y espero pronto poder actualizar...**

**Bueno no se que mas poner, son las5 de la madrugada y estoy aquí escribiendo. Por suerte estamos en vacaciones.**

**Espero ver mas reviews, además quiero saber que les pareció este Lemon :P. (Ahora lo pondré en M ; )**

**Un beso Lunar: Bunny Kou.**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Revelando identidades

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Doudécimo Capítulo**

Advertencia: Los pensamientos estan en _Cursiva._

* * *

Michiru se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación. Contemplaba tranquilamente el mar, que para estas horas rompía levemente contra la playa.  
Era un bella noche, y el viento acariciaba lentamente su rostro...

"...Ruka..."Dijo en un suspiro, estaba segura que Haruka la protegía todo el tiempo por medio de su elemento, el viento..."

"¿Qué pasa Michi?"Dijo la rubia abrazándola por detrás. El gesto hizo que la peliverde sonriera ante el contacto de las manos de su compañera en su cintura"

"Nada..."Dijo mientras volvía a contemplar el mar"

Haruka extrañada no dijo nada. Iba a retirarse, pero sintió ese perfume que la volvía loca, ese perfume de manzana que tan bien le quedaba a la violinista.  
La rubia acercó su nariz hasta el hombro de la peliverde, pero no calculó bien y rosó sus labios contra la suave piel de la Sailor de la Afinidad, como le gustaba presentarse.

Michiru ante este contacto no pudo retener ese pequeño escalofrío que la recorrió de pies a cabeza como un pequeño temblor en sus piernas y brazos. Haruka sonrió al ver la reacción que provocaba en su compañera. Ahora si, queriendo y no por casualidad, comenzó a besar esa zona que olía tan bien. Michiru inclinó un poco mas la cabeza invitando a Haruka a besar una zona mas extensa. Ante la invitación la Sailor del Vuelo comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas mientras jugueteaba con el pelo sedoso color aguamarino de Netpune...

_"Nunca podría cansarme de ti"_Piensa Michiru. No es necesario que lo diga pues es algo que no necesita palabras, sino actos..."

_"Nunca te cansaras de mi"_Haruka seguía su juego, mientras la llevaba lentamente hacía la cama. Michiru se dejaba domar, sabía como le gustaba a 'Ruka', ser la que dominara la situación. Además ya tendría tiempo de _desquitarse._

Le recostó en la cama sin dejar de besar su cuello. Las manos de Michiru rodearon el cuello de la rubia, mientras que las manos de su compañera jugueteaban con la tela de la camisa de la peliverde, desprendiendo botón por botón. Al terminar de desabotonarlos la prenda calló al suelo, dejando ver un hermoso corpiño verde con volados. Claro, hermoso para los azules ojos que la contemplaban.

Michiru ante la intensa mirada que le dirigía su joven pareja, no pudo mas que sonrojarse._"¿Cómo es que todavía me sonrojo?"_Se preguntaba mientras no dejaba de contemplar la mirada de Ruka.

Haruka la observaba así, sin su camisa y con la luz de Luna en sus mejillas mostrando el fuerte sonrojo que Neptune adquiría. Esta bien que solo tenía 18 años, pero seguía siendo la mas madura del grupo, y ese pequeño sonrojo le daba un toque de la ingenuidad que puede tener un niño. Eso que la hacía ver tan delicada, hizo que sin darse cuenta, Haruka dejara de respirar, como las otras veces"

"Ya puedes respirar"Dijo Michiru sin poder contener una leve risa. Haruka se sonrojo

_"Siempre pasa lo mismo"_Se decía la joven"¿Te ríes de mi?"Dijo aparentando enojo, pero esto no le salía muy bien"

"Si"Dijo Michiru sin dejar de reirse"

"Bueno ahora veras"

Haruka pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la peliverde y la levantó con sumo cuidado atrayendola hacia su cuerpo. Cuando la tuvo suficientemente cerca delineó sus labios carmesíes con su mano libre haciendo que el sonrojo e incertidumbre en Neptune creciera.

"¿Qué...?"Preguntó Michiru"

Haruka como toda un experta, unió sus labios a los de ella en una apasionado beso. Sus lenguas jugueteaban mas intensamente que en todos los besos anteriores_"Es maravilloso"_Pensó Michiru, Haruka no la soltaba, con la mano con la que delineó sus labios comenzó a jugar con su cuello arrancando varios suspiros que se vieron ahogados por el beso que se estaban dando.

De pronto Michiru sintió frío y sus labios vacíos. A recuperar su conciencia-no muchos segundos despues-abrió los ojos para encontrarse sola en la cama, buscó por la habitación y se encontró con que Haruka estaba pegada a la puerta tomando la perilla dorada que se encontraba en esta"¿Haruka...?"Preguntó extrañada y a la vez desilusionada por el termino del beso"

"Hasta mañana Michi"Dijo Haruka guiñandole el ojo"

"¡¡Haruka!"Respondió Michiru al verse humillada por el juego _sucio_ de Haruka. Tomó la almohada que descansaba bajo su cabeza y se la aventó a la rubia que salía de la habitación. Pero no tuvo suerte pues la puerta ya se cerraba y la almohada solo llego a tocar la madera rojiza de esta.

* * *

"Principe Zelias gracias a mi poder premonitorio, me he enterado de que la Princesa ya sabe quien es su hermano"La joven que hablaba hizo un reverencia"¿Quiere que haga algo al respecto?"

"Muy bien pensado Sailor Dark Mars"Dijo el Obscuro príncipe" Encargate, tengo confianza en que sabrás llevar la situación"

"Como usted desee"Y dicho esto se retiro"

"Ahora veras de lo que soy capaz" Y lentamente el tambien se fue dejando la habitación vacia y oscura"

* * *

Serena se levantó totalmente agitada de su cama...¿Cómo pudo ser que nunca se dio cuenta, no es que hace mucho que se conocieran, pero igual el cariño que le tenía era extraño_"Por eso es que me encariñe con él"_Se decía Serena. Y era verdad, al cariño y el amor que le tenía se debía a eso ¡¡Era su hermano!...y nunca se había dado cuenta, bueno hasta ahora.

Serena se levantó y tomó de entre su ropa doblada su pantalón. buscó en sus bolsillos y segundos despues encontró lo que que buscaba, su comunicador.  
Presionó algunos botones y acercó el aparato a sus labios" Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, ¿Me oyen?" Preguntó Serena"

"..."

"¿Me escuchan _Dormilones?_"

"¿A quien llamas dormilón?"Ese no podía ser otro que Yaten"

"A ti, y a tus hermanos"Dijo Serena un poco molesta por la tardanza en la respuesta de los otros dos"

"Serena ¿Sabes qué hora es?"...Taiki..."

"Si chicos pero es urgente...¡¡Seiya!"Gritó Serena"

"Un ruido sordo se escucho por el aparato"¡Ouch, ¿Qué pasa Bombón?"

"Hasta que te despiertas"

"Serena son las tres de la madrugada"Dijeron molestos Taiki y Yaten"

"¿A con que esas se traen?"Dijo Serena maliciosamente"Bueno, esta bien. Vuelvan a dormir, les iba a decir que ya se quien es mi hermano pero co..."

"¿¡Qué?"Los tres gritaron al unísono haciendo que Serena despegara su oreja del aparato, rogando al cielo para que los vecinos del Templo de Rei no se despertarán"

"¿Encontró a su hermano?" Serena se extraño de escuchar una voz femenina, encima de todo le parecía conocida..."

"Un momento..."Dijo Serena, sus ojos se iluminaron" ¡¿¡Mina que haces allí!...Con un somnoliento Yaten"Agregó picaramente"

Aun estando, a quien sabe cuanta distancia, estaba segura de que tanto Mina como Yaten se encontraba totalmente rojos"

"¿Qui..en te dijo que esta conmigo?"Repuso Yaten, tratando de salvar la situación"

"A mi no me engañas"Respondió desafiante Serena. Mientras hablaba se levantó nuevamente de la cama. Una corriente fría la atravezó, por lo que decidió tomar una de las frazadas que la cubrían, y con ellas se dirigió a la habitación de Rei"

"Bueno, bueno. Serena dinos quien es tu hermano"Dijo Mina"

"Es..."

_**Continuara...**_

--  
-

º

-  
--

Bunny Kou: ¿Creyeron que os iba a dejar allí?...¿Piensan que soy suicida? Jejeje : P. Aquí les va...

"Es..."Repitieron los demás"

"No esta..."La escucharon decir"

"¿Que pasa Serena?"Le contestó Mina. Algo no andaba bien"

Serena estaba a punto de decirles quien era su hermano cuando entró y se encontró con que la habitación del Fuego Sagrado estaba vacía"Rei..."Dijo mientras miraba cada esquina, el fuego formaba figuras extrañas en las sombras...pero Rei, Rei no estaba por ningún lado"Rei no esta"Esa corriente de viento la volvió a atravesar.

"¿¿Qué?"Le respondieron"

Los chicos y Mina no escucharon respuesta alguna. Todos estanban en silencio cuando un grito desgarrador atravesó la noche, algo le había pasado a Serena...

"¡¡Ahhh!"Se escuchó por los comunicadores. Luego de esto un ruido sordo se dejo oir. Seguramente el aparato se le había caído de las manos"

"¡¡Bombón!"Gritó Seiya"

"¡Serena!"Gritaron los demás"

...Un pitido comenzó a invadir en cada uno de los comunicadores...La comunicación se había cortado...

"¡Hay que avisar a las demas!"Dijo Mina"Yo me encargaré. Taiki, Seiya, vayan al Templo. Nosotros los encontraremos allí, suerte que el abuelo de Rei y Nicolás se fueron de viaje a un Templo Budista, si no ya estariamos en grandes problemas"

"Si"Se escucho antes de que ellos apagaran los comnicadores y salieran hacía ese recinto sagrado"

* * *

_"¡Chicas, Serena ha sido atacada, al parecer Rei tambien esta en problemas. Dirijansé cuanto antes al Templo!"_

Eso fue lo único que dijo Mina antes de salir volando con Yaten hacía el Templo. Si calculaba bien en menos de 5 minutos todos estarían allí.

* * *

_"¡Chicas, Serena ha sido atacada, al parecer Rei tambien esta en problemas. Dirijansé cuanto antes al Templo!"_

Haruka al escuchar eso se dirigió al piso de arriba, para despertar a sus compañeras. Cual sería su sorpresa al ver que ya todas se encontraban en el pasillo transformadas en Sailor.

Michiru buscó los ojos de Haruka y cuando los encontró hizo un gesto con su cabeza, no debían perder tiempo. Todos vieron el gesto y rapidamente bajaron hacía la cochera. Si iban en auto harían mas rápido.

...Y así bajo la luz de la Luna el grupo de las Outers se dirigió como el viento a donde se encontraba su princesa.

* * *

Ami había escuchado todo en silencio al lado de Taiki, se encontraban en el living de su casa al lado de la chimenea. Estaban muy felices pues por fin se habían declarado todo lo que sentían...Bueno ahora ya no tanto pues Serena corría peligro y sus emociones estarían por un momento en segundo plano, por lo menos hasta que todo se normalizara.

"Vayamos en mi auto"Dijo Taiki, mirando el rostro asustado de su princesa de Mercurio"Todo va a estar bien"

Ami sonrió y afirmó con su cabeza_"Si mientras estemos unidos todo estará bien"_

Salieron de la casa y subieron al convertible negro que se encontraba estacionado justo en la puerta.

* * *

Lita no sabía que hacer, se había quedado en shock al escuchar las palabras de Mina por el pequeño comunicador. Daba gracias al cielo que Andrew hubiera ido detrás del mostrador, para buscar mas galletitas. Cómo le explicaría si no, lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sin despedirse de él corrió y corrió sin mirar hacia atras. El Crown Center quedaba muy cerca del Templo, por lo que no tardaría en llegar.

_"Espero no llegar tarde...Resistan..."_

_Sin darse cuenta Andrew desde lejos la seguía corriendo, gritaba su nombre para que parara pero parecía que no lo escuchaba._

* * *

Todos llegaron casi al mismo instante, la única que faltaba era Lita, pero era necesario que entraran pronto. Quien sabe que es lo que le habría pasado a Serena para que gritara así.

Seiya y Haruka iban al frente, todos se dirigían hacia la habitación del Fuego Sagrado, lugar en donde Rei descansaba.

Mercury, Venus, Maker y Healer se pusieron de uno de los lados de la puerta, mientras que del otro las Outers se pocisionaban para una entrada rapida.  
Seiya tomó la puerta y le hizo un gesto a Haruka que solo asintió con la cabeza. Tiró de la puerta y Haruka se puso delante para tener un buen panorama de lo que acurría adentro.

Desde que habían llegado ningún ruido se escuchaba en el Templo, lo que los hacia pensar que lo peor había pasado.

Mucho no podían ver, pues la habitación se encontraba en penunbras. Cosa extraña pues el fuego nunca se apagaba.

Fighter que no aguantaba mas entró a la habitación y su pie se topó con algo pequeño, era el prendedor de la Espada. Al lado de este vió una mano...

"¡¡Bombón!" Gritó Seiya mientras tomaba a Serena y apoyaba la cabeza de esta en su regazo. Las demas al escuchar el grito de Fighter, entraron a la habitación, lo encontraron tirado en el suelo y sobre él una Serena inconciente.

"¿Esta herida?"Preguntó Haruka"

Ami y Taiki se acercaron, el pulso de la rubia era muy bajo. Pero no podían decir mucho pues la poca luz que había no los dejaba sacar muchas conclusiones.

"Su pulso es debil, pero no puedo decirles mucho mas"Dijo Ami"La oscuridad no nos deja rebisarla como se debe"

"¡Saquemosla afuera!"Dijo Haruka. Estaba completamente desesperada"

"No se puede"Dijeron Setsuna y Hotaru"Si estuviera herida, podríamos agrabar la situación"Completó Hotaru"

"¡Maldición!"Gritó Taiki golpeando el suelo"Si tan solo hubiera un poco mas de luz"Cerró sus ojos con fuerza"

"Tai..ki.."Dijo Ami"

"¿Qué?"Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una gran luz proveniente de su mano"Pe..pero ¿Y esto?"

"Debe ser tu poder"Dijo Setsuna"¿Tu eres Sailor Maker?"

Taiki asintió. Ahora era momento de ver como estaba Serena."Ami" Ahora era ella la que asintía.

Comenzaron por el rostro de Serena. Se veía palido, lo que indicaba que estaba herida en alguna parte. Fueron bajando con la luz pero no veían ninguna herida.

"¿Qué le pasara?"Preguntó Ami. Los demás estaban en silencio, no querían molestarlos.

Seiya solo acariciaba el rostro de Serena, mientras lloraba.

Taiki iba a dejar de alumbrar a Serena cuando vio una pequeña mancha roja en el pijama rosa de la joven. Acerco mas su mano y al alumbrar el suelo se dió cuenta que este estaba cubierto de una sustancia roja..._Sangre..._

"¡La hirieron por la espalda!"Grito Taiki, mientras que con ayuda de Seiya la daban vuelta lentamente.

Todos quedaron horrorizados al ver ese pequeño orificio por el cual salía tanta sangre.

"Bom..bón"Dijo Seiya shockeado ante tal imagen"

"¡¿Cómo esta Sere..!"Lita que había llegado corriendo entró a la habitación. Nadie había llegado a impedirlo y, al ver lo que vió casi se desmalla"Se..Serena"Dijo al caer de rodillas en el suelo"

Toda la atención esta centrada en Serena-a la que Yaten trataba de curar pero sin muchos resultados. Al parecer había perido demasiada sangre y los poderes de Healer no eran suficientes-. Tan concentrados estaban en eso que no vieron cuando Andrew entró y los vió allí, alrededor de Serena, mientras que Mina consolaba a Lita...

"Lita..."Dijo Andrew. Ahí las demás se dieron cuenta de la llegada del rubio"

"¡Andrew!"Gritaron. Las Sailor se pararon rodeando a Seiya y la inconciente Serena. Recien ahí Andrew prestó mas atención a Serena...La vió ahí tendida en una mancha de sangre, la pocas porciones de piel que se podían ver se encontraban pálidas, lo que significaba que había perdido mucha sangre...

Un impulsó, que no sabía de donde había nacido, lo hizó que corriera hacia ella. Las Sailors trataron de evitarlo, pero algo extraño las detuvo"¿¡Qué!"Gritaron al verse inmovilizadas"

Al estar cerca de ella acaricio su cabello ante la mirada atenta de todos. "Serena.."Dijo Andrew mientras lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Ante el contacto, Serena pareció reaccionar, movió un poco su cabeza y con ayuda de Seiya se dio vuelta, para mirar a Andrew a los ojos"Her...hermano..."Dijo Serena, mientras trataba de formar una sonrisa"

Ahora si la sorpresa era completa. De pronto una luz cubrió el cuerpo de Serena.

Yaten, Taiki y Seiya fueron levantados del suelo y junto con el cuerpo inconciente de Serena, rodearon a Andrew.

La luz llenó la habitación.y para cuando desapareció, el fuego volvió a arder dejando ver que Serena ya no tenía ninguna herida.

"¡Hermano!"Gritó Serena, al lanzarse a abrazar a Andrew"

"Mi Princesa.."Dijo mientras acariciaba paternalmente el rubio cabello de esta"

**_Continuara..._**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por los reviews, y por su apoyo constante. Mi mente me decía "_No subas todavía el capítulo, espera que te hayan mandado mas reviews_". Pero me parecía cruel, después de haberlas/os dejado con tanta intriga.**

**Espero encontrarme con mas reviews en la próxima actualización.**

**El pequeño Michiru&Haruka que aparece arriba esta dedicado a todos los fans de esa hermosa pareja( En la que me incluyó:P), pero mas que nada se la quiero dedicar a 'Viento' una de las tantas personas que me escribe reviews, a la cual tuve el placer de conocer por Msn.**

**Si quieren un lemon de otras parejas no se impacienten que habrá de todo un poco :P. **

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Por favor mandenme mas reviews!**

**P.D.: No se impacienten si no hay mucho de la pareja principal, pero es que tengo algo grande pensado para ellos, pero para mas adelante, Jejeje.**

**Ahora si me despido, un Beso Lunar: Bunny Kou... **

**Ja ne! **


	13. Los guerreros de la luna

:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi:

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Tercer Capítulo**

Todos, luego de saber que Serena estaba mejor, se sentaron en círculo alrededor del Fuego Sagrado...Nadie faltaba en esa reunión, bueno de hecho si, pero quien sabe donde estarían.  
El ambiente era tenso. Haruka, que grandes ganas tenía de saber que era lo que pasaba, era detenido por un fuerte apretón que Michiru mantenía desde hace rato. Estaba segura de que su mano debía encontrarse morada. Pero la poca luz que existía no le dejaba corroborar si eso era así.  
La peliverde daba gracias a que Haruka no empesara con sus demandantes preguntas. Estaba segura de que pronto todo se aclararía.

* * *

Si alguien entrara ahora a la habitación, podría distinguir varias parejas:  
Serena se encontraba abrazada por Seiya, mientras tomaba la mano de su recien descubierto hermano.  
Yaten estaba _muy pegado_ a Mina, cosa extraña a él. Mientras que Taiki y Andrew tambien abrazaban a sus respectivas parejas: Ami y Lita.  
Sailor Uranus, como ya hemos dicho, se encontraba tomada de la mano por su belleza marina...y ahí frente a los descendientes de la luna, Andrew y Serena, allí se encontraban las almas solitarias, las sin descanso: Hotaru y Setsuna...

"Bueno me parece que es hora de aclarar todo"Dijo Andrew mientras se paraba soltando a Serena y rompiendo el abrazo que tenía con Lita" Como se habrán dado cuenta gracias a este encuentro casual, he recobrado todas mis memorias" Todos estaban callados" Se preguntaran por qué yo tengo todas mis memorias aún recien despertado"El silencio fue su única respuesta" Fue por decisión propia que decidi recordar todo por si alguna vez fuera necesario, pero...Mi cristal en un intento de protegerme quiso borrarme estos recuerdos"Miró a la rubia y sus ojos se cristalizaron"Pero no le salió tan bien, cuando quisó borrar esas partes, yo, que quería ayudar en el futuro, logre cambiar las cosas. Ahora si recordaría todo, pero tendría que esperar. Esperar a que todo volviera a ser como en el Milenio...En otras palabras tenía que esperar a la última batalla sucedida..."

"¿Cómo?"Dijeron varias voces en el salón. Eso no podía ser cierto. La última batalla había sido la primera aquí en el presente"

"¿Cómo si Beryl había matado a todos y..."Serena había comenzado a recordar todo eso"

"No Serena..."dijo Andrew mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermana" Eso no fue así...Esto se remonta a la época donde el Milenio comenzaba a relacionarse con otros reinos"Andrew tomó la mano de Serena y la ayudó a levantarse"Serena, necesito que me des la espada"Serena asintió y le dio el prendedor a su hermano. Cuando los dos lo tocaron apareció un holograma del Milenio de Plata"Ahora veremos partes de nuestro pasado...Aunque no lo crean la espada tiene menos memorias que yo así que no podré mostrarles todo"

:Holograma:

(N/A: Cuando esta en **Negrita **es lo que pasa en la habitación, cuando esta en _Cursiva_ es lo que pasa en el holograma)

_Allí, en esa habitación, justo en el medio y flotando, se encontraba un espada muy bonita...Era muy parecida a la que Uranus tenía. Pero a diferencia del talisman de la Sailor del Viento, esta en vez de 5 piedras tenía 9 y una gran Luna en la base de la filosa hoja._

_Al lado de esta espada se veía a la princesa Serenity. Estaba a punto de tocarla, cuando una voz dulce y amable que no conocía, le habló..._

_"Princesa..."Serena se asustó, y dio un giró encontrándose con un encapuchado al que no podía verle la cara."_

_"¿Quien eres?"_

_"No se asuste princesa...el que le habla es el guardián de esta espada..."La espada comenzó a brillar al compás de la voz"_

_"¿Cómo sabes que soy la princesa...?"_

_"Pues..."_

**"Esto es lo que vi cuando me desmayé"Dijo Serena. No esperaba respuesta solo fue un comentario"**

_"Pues..."Repitió Serenity"_

_"Pues debías serlo, llevas el mismo peinado que la Reina. Y por tu joven belleza deduci que no podías ser la hermana" Dijo el joven mientras se acercaba a la joven que para este momento estaba roja"_

_"Es..Este tienes razón..jejeje"Dijo la rubia mientras caminaba lentamente hacia atras. La sola presencia del joven de tan armoniosa voz, la ponía nerviosa"_

_"¿Qué le pasa princesa se siente bien?"Preguntó el joven mientras se acercaba mas a ella"_

_Serenity no sabía que responder. Encima ahora que lo tenía mas cerca se daba cuenta de los hermosos ojos azules que tenía. Abrió y cerró varias veces su boca, pero ninguna palabra parecía querer salir de ella.  
El caballero volvió a preguntarle lo mismo mientras se volvía a acercar. Serenity, al querer seguir moviendose hacía atras se encontro con la fría pared. El joven ya no paró, siguió y siguió hasta llegar a ella._

_Estaba estatica"¿Qué hago, ¿Qué hago?"Se preguntaba mentalmente la chica"_

_Estaban a escasos centímetros...Lo que paso de allí en mas, a Serenity le ocurrió en cámara lenta..._

_El joven se acercaba, se acercaba...su mano se dirigía al rostro de la joven...y...¿¿Y le tocaba la frente?"¿Q..Qué?"Dijo con mucha dificultad la princesa"_

_"¿Estas bien?"Dijo el joven mientras retiraba su mano"Estas toda roja, pero fiebre no tienes"Comenzó a ponerse de vuelta a cierta distancia"_

_Serenity se sentía estúpida. Ella...ella creía que él la besaría...Y, ¿Quería eso?. Nunca le había pasado algo así...No lo conocía y se ponía así toda colorada de solo escucharlo..._

_"¡Si, estoy bien!"Dijo en actitud de niña caprichosa"_

_"Oye, ¿Y ese mal humor?"Dijo el joven como si la conociera de toda la vida"_

_"¿Y quien te dice que estoy de mal humor?"Realmente estaba muy mal desquitarse con él por ese pequeño desequilibrio hormonal de hace rato"_

_"¿Y quien te dice que estoy de mal humor?"Repitió el joven un poco mas exagerado"_

_Serenity solo rió ante esto"Vez las sonrisas y el buen humor te quedan mejor"El Guardián habló nuevamente. Se acercó y le dió una flor su centro era Turqueza y sus bordes Fucsias...Su forma, su forma era de estrella"_

**"Pero si es..."Dijo sorprendida Serena"**

**"...Una Kanais-Nohoshi"Terminaron los Three-lights. Muchos quedaron curiosos, pero no querían interrumpir la proyección del holograma"**

_"Toma, es para ti"Dijo él"_

_"Gracias"Dijo Serenity, mientras aspiraba el perfume de la flor"Es hermosa, nunca la había visto..."_

_"Es porque no es de aquí...Es de mi planeta..."Su tono era melancólico. Sus ojos lo traicionaban, pero no quería que la princesa lo viera llorar, por lo que se dió vuelta..."_

_La rubia de los chongitos notó esto por lo que trató de subirle el ánimo charlando un poco"Debe ser muy hermoso tu planeta"_

_Él sonrió olvidandose de la amargura que hace instantes lo había embargado"Si. Esta cubierto por hermosas flores...Su nombre Kinmoku, pero se le dice planeta de las flores"_

_"Me encantaría conocerlo"Dijo muy contenta Serenity"_

_"Algun día te lo mostraré..."_

_"¿Me puedes decir tu nombre?"_

_"Me llamo..."él joven se sacó la pequeña tela que cubría su rostro"_

**"Pero si es..."Ami, no pudo terminar, pues el holograma le había ganado"**

_"Me llamo Seiya"Terminó haciendo una reverencia"_

_Y desde ese momento el corazón de Serenity dejó de latir...dentro suyo, para latir junto el corazón de aquel joven que se encotraba frente a ella._

:Fin del Holograma:

"Así que allí se conocieron"Dijo Andrew"Allí aparecieron los nuevos Caballeros de la Luna"Se acercó hacía los tres jóvenes: El Castaño, El Pelinegro y El Peliblanco"Arrodillense"

Taiki y Seiya aceptaron sin armar ningún escandalo pero Yaten"¿Que me arrodille?..."Yaten no llegó a decir nada mas. Mientras el estaba parado Mina hizó una maniobra de karate que lo dejo allí, en el suelo arrodillado, con muchas ganas de llorar por el gran golpe que se había dado en la rodilla"

Andrew se pusó frente a Taiki"Warrior Saphir Créateur. Tus poderes van desde una simple luz, como la que haz utilizado recientemente, hasta la mejor imitación de poderes. Claro que no todos los poderes se pueden copiar, pero ayudaste en un pasado a Yaten."Dijo mientras lo miraba al peliblanco"Tus armas fueron las dagas de hielo"Taiki se asombró. Por lo que parecía sus poderes eran algo parecido al poder psíquico" En el Milenio de Plata eras el encargado de la investigación estelar, y protección de Palacio junto a Mercury"Un leve sonrojó apareció en los rostros de Amy y Taiki" Recibe tu nuevo poder y deja aquel que no te deja crecer"El prendedor que estaba en manos de Andrew, volvió a su verdadera forma, y el rubio tocó con ella el hombro del Castaño"Ahora ya no serás Maker. Desde ahora todos te conoceran como Warrior Saphir Créateur"  
En la mano de Taiki aparecio un transformador en forma de estrella que tenía 4 puntas-Era muy parecido a su anterior transformador solo que este tiene 4 puntas-."

Andrew ahora paso de largo a Seiya y se dirigió a Yaten. Se pusó frente a él"Warrior Émeraude Curatrice. Tu eras parte importante del Milenio de Plata. Puedes curarte por completo, curar heridas leves, pero lo mas importante eran tus campos de fuerza. Junto a Taiki hacían grandes campos de fuerza. Eras el encargado de la defensa junto las Outers"Las miró"Que se encargaban del Sistema Solar Externo y, Venus, la Lider de las Sailors Interiores"Como antes pasó con la anterior pareja, Mina y Yaten se colorearon al pensar lo que habían pasado hacía momentos. Esta vez Serena si se dió cuenta pero tan solo sonrió"Tu arma siempre fue la katana de luz, la cual dominabas con gran maestría.Recibe como tu hermano este poder y vuelve a mantener la luz de nuestro planeta"Tocó su hombro" Dejarás tu antiguo nombre y desde ahora serás el que eras antes...Warrior Émeraude Curatrice"  
Su mano se llenó de luz y apareció un transformador en forma de círculo, en su centro había un pentágono-Como en el caso anterior su transformador se parecía mucho al anterior. Solo cambia la forma.-"

Ahora si llegaba el turno de Seiya, se encontraba algo nervioso."Warrior Rubis Lutteur, mas conocido como Lord Nightwish"El pelinegro quedó asombrado por el segundo nombre...¿Por qué tantos nombres?" Tu tenías como destino ser el Guardian de esta Espada...La Espada Sagrada. Este arma esta echa con el Cristal que encierras en tu cuerpo, El Cristal de la Estrella de Fuego"Todos quedaron asombrados" Así es, esta el Cristal de Plata"Señaló a Serena" Esta el Dorado..."Pronunció muy despacio. Todavía la unión de Darien con el enemigo era muy repentina como para hablar de ello" El de la Constelación, que se me confió a mi, y el de Fuego. De todos ellos los mas poderosos siempre fueron el de Plata y el de Fuego. Sus poderes son semejantes, pero estan hechos de diferente forma: Uno Esta hecho de fuego, es decir es del Sol, y el de Plata de Luz de Luna, o sea que es de la Luna. Opuestos, pero iguales."  
Seiya estaba totalmente atento a lo que decía Andrew. La verdad es que no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, pero una extraña sensación le decía que lo conocía de toda la vida y que decía la verdad" Tu estabas al mando de los ejercitos reales, y a tu lado estabamos Haruka, con la que te llevabas mas que bien"Dijo Andrew sonriendo. Seiya y Haruka se sonrojaron. Pues era mas bochornoso que cuando una madre cuenta a sus amigas como era uno de bebe"Bueno, hasta que Seiya se enamoró de Serenity"Ahora Serena tenía el color que tenía Seiya, Seiya estaba mas colorado, y Haruka, Haruka estaba completamente roja, pero de furia"Y yo."

"Tus poderes eran tan impresionantes como los de Serenity."Continuó Andrew" Hubieramos podido vencer a Zelias"Todos pusieron cara de 'Whats?', por lo que se apresuró a explicar"Zelias, es el enemigo al cual nos enfrentamos. Es muy poderoso, tan poderoso que sobrapasa el poder del Cristal de la Estrella de Fuego."

Los ojos casi se les saltan de abrirlos tantos. Si sus cálculos no eran errados, eso quería decir que tambien sobrapasaban el poder del Cristal de Plata.

"Entonces... ¿Qué podemos hacer?" Haruka habló. No gritó ni reaccionó mal, pero nadie prestó atención a esto."

"Hay una forma, en el pasado nos enteramos tarde"Los ojos de Andrew se humedecieron"Como ya dije, el Cristal de Plata y el de la Estrella de fuego tienen el mismo poder, pero difieren en su fuente: Sol y Luna, los dos se atraen.(N/A: Imaginense a Serena y Seiya, los ojos cerrados, serios escuchando lo que decía Andrew y...Completamente rojos:P)Por lo que juntos pueden unir sus poderes. Talvez ese poder alcance para derrotarlo"

"Entonces..."Fue Taiki el que habló"¿Cómo es que en el pasado llegaron 'Tarde'?"

"Pues Zelias no tendió una trampa y nos separó. Así que no pudimos salvar a nadie" Parecía que el piso era muy interesante pues de ahí en mas el mantuvo la cabeza baja. Lita que lo observó todo desde donde se encontraba sentada, se paró y lo abrazó, abrazo que con mucho gusto el rubio correspondió."

"Bueno, me parece que es mejor que termine con la ceremonia. Seiya..."El pelinegro volvió a arrodillarse frete a Andrew" Lord Nightwish, Warrior Rubis Lutteur. Hijo de la estrella y el cometa, hermano del hielo y la luz, recibe hoy, nuevamente el poder que se te fue sedido en un pasado. Que la Espada Sagrada vuelva a ti, su Guardían y dueño, y que el Cristal de la Estrella de Fuego se complete."Tocó el hombro de Seiya, y el pelinegro sintió que una fuerza lo obligaba a pararse."

Ya parado la espada voló hasta su mano y sintió un gran calor en su pecho. Cuando intento mirar hacia ahí una luz lo cegó.

Todos miraban el Cristal que comenzaba a salir del cuerpo de Seiya. Era de un intenso rojo, con destellos dorados y blancos. Su forma era muy parecida a la del Cristal de Plata, tal vez un poco mas grande.  
Desprendía calidez y todo estaban mas que a gusto con esa hermosa sensación.

El Cristal se introdujo en la Espada y todo volvió a la normalidad"Ahora eres Warrior Rubis Lutteur"

* * *

"¿Me ha mandado a llamar Príncipe?"Preguntaba Dark Mars"

"Has fallado Sailor Dark Mars, no se como han hecho, pero han resucitado a Serenity"El tonó que usaba era un de molestía. Estaba muy enojado."

"Eso no puede ser posible"Repsondió en voz baja Rei, mas bien fue un pensamiento en voz alta"

"¡¿Te atreves a contradecirme!"Preguntó molesto Zelias, mientras se levantaba del trono"

"No Príncipe"Rei agachó la cabeza"

"Mas te valía. Te daré una oportunidad más...Toma.."Zelias le lanzó una bolsa a Dark Mars"Dentro hay Polvo de Pesadilla. Debes buscar a tus amigas y con un poco de este polvo, lograrás dominarlas."

"Si Príncipe, no lo defraudaré esta vez"

"Eso espero, eso espero..."Dijo mientras la Sailor desaparecía"

"Endymión.."Un hombre apareció de entre las sombras"Vigila que todo salga bien"El hombre asintió"Y si las cosas se salen de control, ayuda a Dark Mars"El pelinegro volvió a asentir y desapareció como su compañera"

"Cada vez estoy mas cerca de la victoria"

* * *

Todos se encotraban hablando de cómo Serena había sido herida...La culpable no fue ni mas ni menos que Sailor Dark Mars...

"No era ella...estaba siendo controlada..."Dijo Serena, que tenía la vista perdida" Sus ojos estaban vacíos"

"La deben haber controlado"Dijo Setsuna"

"¿¿Pero cómo?"Preguntó Haruka"

"Polvo de Pesadilla..."Dijo Andrew"

"¿Qué?"Preguntaron los demás"

"Si, Polvo de Pesadilla...Los poderes de Zelias vienen de las Tinieblas. Y con ayuda de esos polvos, crea pesadillas en las cuales la persona que esta en ellas, va perdiendo su fuerza."Paró un segundo para tomar aire"La fuerza de una Sailor reside en la Esperanza que tiene, si pierde la Esperanza, el enemigo la puede controlar. Eso es lo que paso con Darien y Rei y, lamentablemente no se puede hacer nada por ayudarlos"Bajó nuevamente la cabeza, esto se estaba volviendo costumbre"

"Pero, pero..."Serena estaba a punto de llorar, Seiya la sostenía de los hombros"

"Perdoname Serena, pero es la verdad...En un pasado lo intentaste, y no dió resultado..."Andrew abrazó a Serena"

"Pero, esta vez estaremos preparados y lograremos acabar con él, no te preocupes Bombón, todo saldrá bien"Dijo Seiya"

"Gracias..."

"¡¡No!"Gritó Mina. Todos se dieron vuelta"

"¿Qué pasa Mina?"Le dijo Yaten preocupado"

"Vieron la hora..."Nadie tenía puesto reloj, y negaron con la cabeza"

"¡Van a ser las 5, y mañana tenemos clases!"

Las clases, todos se habían olvidado de que día era.

"Me parece que lo mas cuerdo sería que vayamos todos ya para la mansión"Dijo Haruka" Mañana luego de ir al instituto, recogeran sus cosas de sus casas"

Todos aisintieron y fueron saliendo del Templo, la última en salir fue Serena, que se quedo viendo hacía donde estaba la habitación de Rei"Tranquila Bombón, yo te ayudare..."

La voz de Seiya la sacó del trance en el que estaba, y dirigiedole una sonrisa, comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban los autos.

**Continuara...**

**Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por los reviews, y por su apoyo.**

**Aquí les traigo este capítulo. Perdonen los errores(mas bien horrores)ortográficos, si es que los hay. **

**Muchos de los misterios fueron revelados en este capítulo. Todavía queda alguno que otro pero ya veran como no queda ni uno.**

**Nos veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Por favor mandenme reviews!**

**Un beso Lunar: Bunny Kou**

**Ja ne!**


	14. La perdida del Amor, la Luna y el Hielo

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Cuarto Capítulo**

Three Lights¡Hola Lectoras y lectores!

Taiki: De parte de Bunny pedimos disculpas.

Seiya: Decimos "De Parte", Pues ella esta muy apenada y no quiere salir...

Yaten: Nos dijo que les dijéramos que para compensar esta falta subiría un capítulo más largo de lo normal.

Taiki: Este capítulo será bastante largo, pero lo mejor viene en el que le sigue"Se sonroja"...

Seiya: Que pasa en el siguiente¿Por qué yo no se nada?

Yaten:Si, tienes razón Taiki..."Pone cara de pícaro"

Seiya¿Alguien me puede decir lo que pasa?

Yaten: En el próximo capítulo...

Seiya: Si...

Taiki: Viene lo mas esperado por todas las fans de la pareja principal de esta historia...

Seiya¿Y quien es la par...?"Seiya cae en cuenta"Pero que pue..."Vuelve a caer y se sonroja"¡Bunny, me las vas a pagar!"Sale corriendo"

Yaten: Pasen y disfruten de este capítulo...

Taiki: Me olvidava, a parte de ser largo va a ser una especie de songfic.

Yaten: Si, con la canción "Ai no Senshi".

Taiki y Yaten:Bueno basta de charla y al capítulo.¡Nos vemos al final!

Taiki¡La canción estará en **Negrita**!

* * *

La noche llegaba a la mansión Tenoh sus integrantes se encontraban fuera, aprovechando la frescura de la noche para practicar, para ponerse en forma: Si el enemigo les daba tiempo, debían aprovecharlo.  
Hacía dos semanas que Serena y los demás vivían allí, y desde entonces Zelias y sus 'Aliados'-entre comillas pues bien sabían que estaban siendo controlados-, no daban señal de vida, y todos continuaban, o trataban de continuar sus vidas normales: Estudiaban, se divertían-aunque esto último no era tan frecuente, pues la perdida de Rei y Darien no era algo para tomar a la ligera-, y practicaban para el recital: Si, se haría ese recital, no había sido muy difícil convencer al director... 

**:.:.: Flash Back:.:.:**

"Domo Arigatou, Kakushi-sama" Dijo Taiki mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia"Le prometo que será un éxito"

"Confió en ustedes chicos. Lo que todavía no me figuro es como consiguieron que Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, toquen aquí también"Respondió el director"

"Eso, Director, es un secreto de profesión"Dijo Seiya mientras guiñaba un ojo"

"Claro, claro"Sonreía el señor Kakushi, mientras movía sus manos"Ahora solo les falta decirme cuando será el bendito recital..."

"Todavía no tenemos fecha, pues tenemos que preparar todo y ensayar con los demás, así, que le aseguro que un mes antes de que se desarrolle este evento le avisaremos."

"Sabemos que es mucho pedir, pero es que todavía es muy temprano para sacar una fecha..."Hablo Seiya cortando a Taiki"

"Bueno, por ser ustedes tan buenos estudiantes no habrá problema."Los jóvenes hacen una reverencia"Ah, por cierto estarán nuevamente con sus compañeros de clase."El director toma un papel y anota algo. Luego de terminar de escribir se lo estiende a Yaten"Este es su salón. Espero que tengan un buen comienzo"

"Arigatou Gosaimazu"Respondieron los tres jóvenes mientras se retiraban"

**:.:.:Fin del Flash Back:.:.:**

Todas las tardes luego de volver del instituto las Inners, junto los Three-Lights, Michiru y Haruka practicaban, y luego de esto tomaban un pequeño descanso en el cual cenaban, para después entrenar. Los entrenamientos no eran muy largos, practicaban unas dos horas, pero verdaderamente quedaban molidas.

Esa noche muy pocos se quedarían a practicar, pues aunque era importante acabar con la amenaza, Serena les prohibió a todos que se olvidarán de sus vidas tranquilas, cosa que todos agradecieron, por lo cual, hoy, Haruka iría a esa carrera de autos a la cual se había inscripto hacia ya bastante; Michiru iría a ese concierto que había organizado para recaudar fondos para un pequeño orfanato. Setsuna, mietras tanto, aprovecharía su estadía en la Tierra para terminar uno de los diseños pendientes en su pequeña agencia de moda.

Hotaru, ella merecía una infancia tranquila por lo que Ami y Taiki se la habían llevado pasear por Kyoto y volverían mañana a la noche. Ami, que tenía parientes allí los había invitado y Taiki-colorado-había aceptado mientras que una feliz Hotaru corría por toda la casa buscando a Haruka y Michiru para pedirles permiso, que por supuesto habían concedido.

Mina, Yaten, Serena, Seiya, Lita y Andrew se quedarían a practicar, pero estos dos últimos vendrían un poco mas tarde con esto de que el Crown estaba lleno hasta altas horas de la noche, pues faltaban menos de tres semanas para el termino de las vacaciones.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Mina salió al jardín, Seiya, Yaten y Serena ya debían estar allí. Ella llegaba un poco tarde pues se había dado un baño y verdaderamente se le había ido el tiempo.

**"...Kami ga sora ni moeagaru  
Karada ga honou no you yo..."**

**("...En el cielo mi cabello explota en llamaradas.  
Mi cuerpo es como una flama...") **

Caminó por el pequeño puente que cruzaba por el lago artificial, sus cabellos brillaban ante la bella luz de Luna y su piel adquiría un brillo especial, un diosa pensarían que era.

Mientras llegaba al lugar escuchaba voces, voces que ahora eran lejanas, pero mientras mas se acercaba al lugar de encuentro, eran mas claras.

"Basta, no me hagas mas cosquillas"La voz risueña e infantil, sin duda la voz de Serena"

Mientras se acercaba, aunque todavía no tenía en vista a su amiga, comenzaba a sonreír. Seguramente Seiya y ella estarían aprovechando ese pequeño momento en el que los dejaron solos.  
Se dijo a si misma que los dejaría estar solos un momento mas y, no estaría mal, aprovecharía para verlos desde la espesura de los arbustos.

"¿Por qué no?"

La sangre de Mina se heló al escuchar esa voz, esa voz de su peli-gris, la voz de Yaten Kou.

Su primera reacción fue correr hacia ellos, pero decidió primero observarlos desde la lejanía. Y cual sería su sorpresa, al verlo a Yaten sosteniendo por la cintura a Serena dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, mientras que ella muy dócil colocaba el cuello de una forma en la que el pudiera tener un mejor acceso.

Los ojos de Mina fueron dos platos y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas pálidas por la sorpresa de encotrarlos allí, a su novio y amiga, mejor amiga.  
De repente Serena se da vuelta y encara a Yaten con un gran beso...¿_Donde_, en la boca...

**"...Yada wa nande kou naru no  
HONTO ni mou okocchau kara  
Koi wo shite setsunai mama  
Amai yume wo mitetai no ni  
Yurusenai AITSU-ra no sei yo..." **

**("...¡Oh, no¿Por qué está resultando de esta manera?  
Ahora realmente me estoy quemando por dentro.  
Mientras estoy enamorada, sintiendo dolor en el corazón  
Aún a pesar de que quiero tener dulces sueños,  
ellos no me lo permitirán, esto es culpa suya...")**

"¿_Qué esta pasando_?"Ahora Mina se encontraba envuelta en otra oscuridad, oscuridad que comenzaba a rodear su corazón lentamente, al sentir que todo había sido un engaño, como desde hacía un tiempo sospechaba."Esto no puede ser"Repetía, la rubia mientras se tiraba al suelo. Llevaba unos segundos, allí tirada, pero de pronto se levanta.  
Ningún cambio hubo a simple vista en ella. Sus cabellos seguían agitándose en el viento como siempre lo hacían, con cierta delicadeza; sus labios seguían de ese rojo fulgor que los caracterizaban. Pero...¡O, si, había algo diferente, sus ojos ahora vacíos recordaban la mirada de cierta princesa de fuego que ahora se encontraba en el bando contrario...  
Desapareció de escena, en este momento seguramente se encontraría a los pies de su nuevo Príncipe...Zelias...

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Mina ya se estaba tardando mucho en el baño. Serena sabía que tardaba horas y mas si estaba en su baño de inmersión, pero esto era el colmo. En unos minutos debían encontrarse allí afuera, pero Mina no daba señales de tardarse menos de una medio hora mas. Eso solo con el baño, ni se imaginarían lo que puede llegar a tardar cambiándose.

Serena que ya estaba harta de esperarla, y con un nudo en la garganta, que no sabía porque se había formado, entro en la habitación.

Ahí, en ese especie de jacuzzi, ahí se encontraba Mina, por sus mejillas lágrimas de sangre surcaban. Y mientras pasaban los segundos el cuerpo de la Diosa del Amor, iba desapareciendo...

Serena, aunque todavía conmocionada por la imagen, se acerco hasta su amiga, y le tomo la mano, sintiéndola fría..."¡Mina, Mina!; ¡Por favor despierta!"Decía Serena completamente mojada, tanto del agua del jacuzzi, como de sus propias lágrimas.

Mina pareció reaccionar un poco y abrió sus ojos"No llores Sere-chan..."Le dijo con la voz entrecortada"Yo se que tu podrás con el enemigo..."

Mina, ya enterada de que todo lo que había visto había sido por culpa del enemigo. Se maldecía por tener un corazón tan débil a las emociones. Trataba de que las sombras no ganaran pero era imposible_...Su cuerpo seguía desapareciendo..._

* * *

Los atardeceres en esa parte de Kyoto no podían ser mas bellos. El lugar donde residían los parientes de Ami, era cercano a un bosque, por lo que los árboles aun estando de un verde esplendoroso, se teñían de rojo a esas horas de la tarde. 

Lo pasaban muy bien, como desde hace dos semanas, desde que el enemigo no se presentaba. Seguían pensando en sus amigos perdidos, pero hasta que Zelias no apareciera, no podían hacer nada.

Ami y Taiki, miraban a Hotaru correr detrás de una liebre. La pequeña realmente parecía muy feliz, sus cabellos ondeaban en el viento con un movimiento hipnotizante y llevadero. Si no fuera porque sabía que tenía los ojos abiertos, Ami creería que esta en un sueño.  
Y como no, si al lado estaba el joven que le había robado el corazón, el primero al que le demostraba sus sentimientos.

Taiki comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla y ante tal acción ella cerró los ojos mostrando una gentil sonrisa. el joven acercó sus labios al oído de la peli-azul y con una dulce voz le dijo"Es hora de terminar esto..."

Ami, que no entendía a que se refería, abrió sus ojos, y con una mirada interrogante le cuestionó"¿Terminar qué cosa Tai?

"Esto..."La beso en los labios..."Lo nuestro..."

"¿Qué?"Ami sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía"

"Si Ami...¿O es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?"Taiki seguía hablando sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios"

Ami, por su parte no entendía todo lo que estaba pasando y con mucha dificultad logró responderle a ese joven de ojos violetas"¿No me he dado cuenta de qué?"

"De que te estuve _usando_"Esa última palabra salió con mucho veneno...veneno que rápidamente fluyó por la sangre de la peli-azul, llegando rápidamente a su corazón..."

"No...eso no es verdad"Sus voz entrecortada, y sus mejillas cubiertas por las lágrimas, eran muestra del dolor que recorría su cuerpo y alma."

"Por favor Mizuno, pensé que eras mas inteligente."Se detuvo solo para tocar un poco los labios de su compañera, disfrutando del pequeño temblor que la recorría cada vez que él hacia eso" Sólo quería saber que se trataba eso que tanto defiendes...Eso que llamas _Amor_...Debo decirte que todavía no lo llego a entender, he tratado con varias hipótesis, pero ninguna ha producido resultados..."

Ami esta paralizada viendo como el amor de su vida habla de ese sentimiento tan puro como si solo fuera un objeto de estudio..."Nunca encontraras respuesta..."Dijo aún muy dolida, sintiendo que su corazón se resquebrajaba y por cada pequeña fisura comenzaba a ingresar la oscuridad"...Porque no existe respuesta, solo..."Su cuerpo comenzaba a desvanecerse, mientras su ojos perdían vida..."Solo se siente..."Termino, mientras sus últimas destellos se perdían en la brisa, como también lo hacía el paisaje de tan frívola pesadilla

* * *

Alertado por los gritos de Serena, Yaten corrió hasta donde sabía que su amada se encontraba dándose un baño... Al llegar se había encontrado con la misma escena que Serena, pero los sentimientos que recorrieron su corazón fueron muchos mas intensos, que los que la rubia de coletas tuvo al ver a su rubia amiga así, desapareciendo poco a poco, como en la batalla de Galaxia. 

Sus pies, por inercia lo llevaron hasta donde Mina corriendo un poco a Serena acerco su rostro al de ella..."Mina..."Es lo único que pudo pronunciar, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

Mina con la fuerza que le quedaba, acaricio el rostro de su novio y con la poca voz que tenía le dijo"Ai Shiteru Yaten-san. Por favor se fuerte y ayuda a esta llorona"Sacó un poco su lengua, para que la escena no fuera tan melancólica"

"Mina, por favor no nos dejes"Decía Serena, mientras le tomaba la mano"

La rubia de coletas, sentía que iba morirse allí mismo. Nunca iba a dejar de doler ver como sus amigas desaparecían en una brisa de viento como si fueran partículas de polvo.

"Sean fuertes y no duden en actuar..."

_Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Mina antes de desaparecer, dejándolos a Serena y Yaten allí tirados, sabiendo muy bien a lo que su rubia amiga se refería. Cuando la vieran nuevamente no sería ella, la que se reflejara en sus ojos, y si era necesario deberían luchar con ella..._

* * *

Taiki miraba como su dulce peli-azul dormía placidamente a su lado, debajo de ese árbol. La veía, ahí, con sus anteojos puesto para tener una mejor lectura. Sus labios entreabiertos y entres sus delicadas manos el libro que momentos antes intentaba leer, hasta que el sueño la venció... La había dejado dormir, no quería despertarla. Él cuidaría de Hotaru mientras ella tomaba esa pequeña siesta. 

Su vista volvió a posarse en los rozados labios de su novia y sin demora se inclinó para darle un tierno beso, con el que esperaba no despertarla.

Cual sería su sorpresa que antes de volver a abrir los ojos escucho la voz de su princesa de hielo"Ai shiteru"Le encantaba escucharla decir eso, pero esta vez fue diferente... _Sonó... Sonaba a... ¿... A despedida?_.

Abrió sus ojos y vio con terror como Ami desaparecía. Hotaru, que hace momentos jugaba con la ya capturada liebre, la soltó al ver el cuerpo de Mercury comenzar a desaparecer.

Ami terminó por escaparse de los brazos de su alma gemela y, allí Maker y Saturn supieron quien era el culpable de tal perdida...No podía ser otro que el malvado Zelias, que no dudaba en utilizar sus poderes para separar lo que siempre estuvo destinado a la unión...

* * *

"Mi señor solo ha sido posible conseguir a Sailor Mercury y a Venus, no se nos ha dado la oportunidad con los otros"Dark Mars, arrodillada, hablaba con su Señor Zelias" 

"Pedimos permiso de atacar a los que se encuentran en la mansión...serán un blanco fácil ahora que contamos con la ayuda de Dark Mercury y Dark Venus"Decía Endymion mientras señalaba a sus nuevas compañeras en el cuarto, que se encontraban con él, arrodillados"

"Hagan lo que crean conveniente, pero asegúrense de vencer.."Dijo con desgano Zelias, sabiendo que ya tenía la mitad de la batalla ganada"

Tras la respuesta del príncipe oscuro, los 4 salen en búsqueda de la Princesa de la Luna.

* * *

Lita y Andrew ya habían llegado, el silencio de la mansión solo indicaba que algo malo había ocurrido. Caminaron por los ahora sombríos pasillos y, guiados por el llanto, llegaron hasta el cuarto de Mina. 

La escena fue devastadora para sus ojos: Ahí, tirado en el suelo, se encontraba ese joven que un témpano de hielo podía llegar a ser si su desconfianza te ganabas.

La mirada de Lita se cruzó con la de Serena y busco una respuesta con ella. Serena por su parte hizo un gesto para que salieran.

"¿Qué paso?"Dijo desesperada la peli-marrón"

"Mi..Mina ha desaparecido..."Dijo al tiempo que se largaba a llorar nuevamente, abrazada por su hermano"

Seiya se encontraba consolando a su hermano, frustrado por no poder hacer nada para rescatar a sus amigos, que ahora se encontraban del lado de las tinieblas...

"Vamos Yaten, levántate..."Los presentes se sorprendieron por la frialdad en las palabras de la dulce rubia de coletas"Mina lo dijo, hay que ser fuertes, hay que dejar de llorar por las perdidas y, comenzar a actuar..."Seiya tomó la mano de Serena dándole fuerzas"Cuanto más rápido acabemos con él, más rápido volverán con nosotros..."

"Tiene razón.."Secundo Andrew, a lo que Lita y Seiya asintieron con la cabeza..."

**"...Yappari watashi yarukkyanai ne  
Tataki-tsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha  
Mezame-nasai aoi senshi yo..."**

**("...Tal como lo pensé, soy yo quien debe hacer esto  
El mal debe ser aplastado y llevado a la derrota por mis propias manos  
Así es, hasta entonces, debo perseverar  
Despierta ahora, guerrera de la tristeza...")**

El peligris, que se encontraba con la cabeza escondida entre su brazos, la levantó decidido a no dejarse vencer, aún triste por la desaparición de su rubia diosa, sabía que el debía acabar con el mal para poder volver junto a ella...También sabía que no estaba solo y que juntos lo lograrían...

* * *

Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna pudieron sentir como esas dos almas puras eran corrompidas. 

Haruka, que ya había terminado la carrera, se acercó veloz hasta el lugar donde Michiru dio su concierto, miró su reloj y vio que ya era hora de que su princesa marina saliera.  
En efecto, cuando llego, Michiru salía y, apenas estaciono, abrió la puerta mientras el auto arrancaba en dirección al local donde Setsuna diseñaba sus trajes.

La misma escena se repitió, y con gran velocidad se dirigieron a la mansión...

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Taiki, ya repuesto de la trágica desaparición de su novia-todo gracias a la ayuda de las sabias palabras de la joven, pero madura Sailor de la Destrucción-, se dirigía junto a la niña hacia Tokio-

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

**"...Donna warui hito datte  
Suki nara shinjite miru no  
Sore wo riyou suru nante  
Sonna no yaccha-ikenai no yo..."**

**("...No importa que tan mala persona seas,  
si te amo creeré en ti.  
****Tratar de tomar ventaja de esto,  
es algo que no debes hacer...") **

Todos comprendieron que el enemigo se estaba aprovechando del amor que ellos se tenían para separarlos y eso es algo que ni Yaten, ni Taiki, ni ningún otro les perdonaría jamás... Ahora con las cabezas en alto afrontarían hasta la mas terrible adversidad...Todos juntos pues ahora estaba demostrado que el enemigo no pensaba darles tregua, y esperaba las mejores situaciones para ir acabando con ellos poco a poco.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Todos los presentes en la mansión estaban haciendo un minuto de silencio, por la perdida de esa alma tan alegre, como era la de Mina...¿_Irónico, no_?...Un minuto de silencio para alguien que alegraba el día con sus graciosos comentario...  
Esto, el enemigo lo iba a pagar caro.

Llevaban la mitad del minuto cuando una estridente carcajada los interrumpió desde el jardín donde hace minutos, Mina, creyó haber estado.

Al salir se encontraron con Endymion, con lo que sabían que era Sailor Dark Mars...Con la nueva Mina, que de alegría no tenía nada y..y¿...Con Ami?

"¿..A..Ami?"Dijo Serena perpleja. No podía creer lo que había pasado"

"¡Jajaja! Ilusa, ese era mi antiguo nombre ahora soy la mejorada Sailor Dark Mercury, y gracias a mi nuevo protector, soy el doble de fuerte"

"¡Ami reacciona!"Grito esta vez Lita"¡No te dejes vencer!"

"Lita, Serena... ayúdenme..."La voz de Ami se entrecortaba. Todos los presentes albergaron una pequeña esperanza de salvarla...Esperanza que se vino al piso al comprobar que todo fue una farsa"¿Realmente se lo creyeron?"

A su lado Venus, Mars y Endymion contemplaban la actuación de su 'nueva' aliada con una sonrisa frívola y descarada.

"Que empiece la función"Dijo divertida la Diosa 'Oscura' del Amor"

Yaten no dudaría en atacarla, pero no sabía si los demás lo harían...

"¡Hay que atacarlos!"Grito Yaten, para saber lo que pensaban los demás"Serena, acuérdate de lo que dijo Mina"Al pronunciar ese nombre, su voz se quebró un poco"Ella confía en ti...Yo confío en ti"

Serena miró a Yaten a los ojos dudando en si atacar o solo defenderse...

"Se que después de todo esto podrás volver todo a la normalidad, como ya hiciste una vez"Volvió a hablar Yaten"

Él tenía razón, por lo que Serena tomó una decisión: Daría lo mejor de ella para que sus amigos estén orgullosos de ella y, si eso implicaba tener que luchar contra ellos, lo haría...

"¡Cadena de Corazones rotos!"Una cadena negra llena de espinas se dirigía a Serena, que la esquiva con cierta dificultad.

"¡Cristal de Plata bríndame tu poder!"Serena abrió sus brazos, mientras una luz la cubría. Cuando esta despareció pudieron ver que la pequeña blusa y el short que la rubia de coletas llevaba se habían convertido en el hermoso traje de princesa que solo usaba en caso de ser necesario, y ¡oh, créanlo!...Era necesario..

Los que todavía no estaban transformados-Seiya, Yaten, Lita y Andrew-aprovecharon ese momento de ceguera para transformarse...

"¡Por el Poder del Cristal del Planeta Júpiter!...¡Transformación!"Gritó Lita"

Andrew para poder ayudar hizo lo mismo que Serena"¡Cristal de la Constelación bríndame tu poder!"La luz lo cubrió y apareció con el traje con el que lo vio en el sueño, ese traje parecido al del Enemigo, la diferencia estaba en el color : Plateado, era este...

"¡Por el Poder de Lu..."

"¡Por el Poder de Cu..."

Ninguno de los dos termino su transformación, repentinamente sintieron fuego correr por sus venas y unas palabras surgir de su garganta, como si las hubieran usado toda su vida...

"¡Por el Poder Esmeralda de la Curación!"El transformador en forma circular con su pentágono brillo, y cuando la luz desapareció tuvo el traje de caballero de la Luna en versión Verde. A su cintura venía atada la katana de la Luz que seguramente muy pronto dominaría..."

"¡Cristal de la Estrella de Fuego muéstrame tu Poder!"Una luz roja lo cubrió y cuando desapareció todos se llevaron una sorpresa al ver un traje muy conocido, pero que no era el ya muy visto traje de Caballero de la Luna...Era el traje del Príncipe de la Tierra. Su color era un leve rojizo, con toques dorados"

Cuando los haces de luz terminar, el bando enemigo se encontraba en desventaja, pero eso no quería decir que su poder fuera menor al de los buenos...No, se podría decir que estaban empatados de cierta forma...

"¿A si que ese es su nuevo poder?"Pregunto Endymion"

"Que lástima que no nos lleguen ni a los talones...¿No es cierto chicas?"Dijo Mina..."

"Si, tienes razón me gustaría haberme encontrado con un contrincante a mi nivel"Dijo Rei, con un tono de desgano"

Una sombra comenzó a moverse detrás de Rei, y para su sorpresa, era Zelias, que aparecía en el campo de batalla con su daga desenfundada..

"¡Señor!"Dijeron los nuevos enemigos, mientras hacían una reverencia"

"Perdone la imprudencia, príncipe Zelias, pero pensé que nos dejaría esto a nosotros"Dijo Darien, evitando mirarle a los ojos"

"Tranquila Endymion, vine solo porque quiero encargarme yo mismo de la 'Princesita'"Esta última palabra había salido con mucho veneno..."

"Como usted desee..."Dijo Endymion"Es hora de la pelea compañeras..."Las chica asintieron"

"Bueno...haber...¿Quién peleará conmigo?"Dijo Mars"

"Yo me encargaré de ti"Dijo Lita, su voz se cortó un poco, pero debía luchar, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.."

"Yo pelearé con Mina"Dijo Seiya, prefería ser él que peleará con ella. No quería que su hermano tuviera que hacerlo"

"No, Seiya, déjame a mi. Prefiero ser yo el que lo haga"Seiya iba a recriminarle algo a Yaten, por querer ser el contrincante de Mina, pero al ver los ojos decididos de su hermano peli-blanco, solo asintió con su cabeza y se dirigió frente a Zelias.

"Yo pelearé contigo, Zelias"Dijo Seiya, mientras desenfundaba su espada. Al hacerlo, las hermosas piedras que incrustadas se encontraban en ella, brillaron a la luz de la Luna"

Una rosa se clavó entre Zelias y Seiya. Al girar su cabeza, Seiya supo que el lanzador de la flor había sido Endymion...

"Tu"Dijo despectivamente Endymion"...Pelearas conmigo"

"Yo no peleare contigo, Chiba"Le respondió mientras seguía su camino hacia Zelias"

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

"Yo me encargaré de Ami"Dijo Serena, a lo que Andrew asintió"

"Entonces yo iré por Zelias" Dijo en un susurró que Serena no pudo escuchar, pues ya se dirigía a la peli-azul"

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

"No, Kou...Tu pelearás con Endymion, quieras o no"

"¿Por qué debería hacerlo?"Dijo sin despegar la vista de Zelias"

Una sonrisa cínica cruzó por sus labios"Por eso"

Cuando Seiya se dio vuelta, pudo ver como una rosa negra se dirigía a la espalda de su rubia amada...

"¡BOMBÓN!"El grito desesperado de Seiya sonó por todo el jardín"

Los presentes dirigieron su vista a Serena. Algunos veían la escena con horror y otros con una inmensa sonrisa.

Serena se dio vuelta justo para ver como la rosa, que hace segundos se dirigía a su espalda, era detenida por el reflejo de un espejo...

"¿Pero qué?"Dijo Zelias"

La rosa antes negra volvía a ser roja, mientras algunos de sus pétalos comenzaban a volar en torno a unas sombras...

"Guiada por el planeta Urano, el planeta de los cielos. Soy la Sailor del Viento...Sailor Uranus..." La sombra de Haruka dejo de estar en tinieblas"

"¡Uranus!"Grito Serena feliz de verla"

"Llegamos a tiempo"Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la rubia"

"Mi planeta protector es Neptuno el planeta de las profundidades marinas, soy la Sailor de Agua. Soy Sailor Neptune"

"¡Gracias al Cielo Neptune!"Grito muy contenta Lita, a la que salvo la vida de su princesa..."

"Guiada por el Planeta Plutón, el planeta del tiempo...La Sailor del cambio, Sailor Plut"

"Las esperabamos"Dijo Yaten con una sonrisa un tanto melancólica"

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Serena fue reemplazada por Michiru y Setsuna. Ellas le dijeron que debía ayudar a su hermano a pelear contra el príncipe oscuro.  
Lentamente asintió, mientras se alejaba de ellas dispuesta a acabar con esa pelea, que si todo salía bien finalizaría aquella noche.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Seiya, todavía furioso se había dirigido, sin duda, hasta donde Endymion estaba. Darien lo esperaba sonriente pensando que ahora si pelearía con el príncipe de fuego.

"Veo que decidiste venir"Dijo sarcásticamente el príncipe de la Tierra"

"Esta muerto..."Dijo el pelilargo conteniendo toda su rabia"

"Tu lo estarás..."

Así sin previo aviso comenzaron a pelear...

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

**"...Itsudatte mamoritai no  
Anata no tame tonde yuku wa  
Ai dake ga kagirinai ENAJII-..."**

**("...Yo siempre querré protegerte  
Por ti yo iré dando grandes saltos hacia adelante  
Sólo el amor es una energía ilimitada...")**

Nadie tocaría a su Bombón, ni lo intentaría. Pues ella era su fuerza vital, y antes que algo le pasara el moriría...

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

**"...Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
Onna no ko no junjou misete yaru no yo  
Nani ga nandemo ganbaranakucha  
Mune ni chikau ai no senshi yo..."**

**("...¡Vamos! Somos nosotros los que debemos hacer esto  
Nosotros les mostraremos lo puro que son los corazones de las chicas  
Sea lo que sea que hagamos, debemos perseverar  
Es una promesa en nuestros corazones, guerreras de amor...")**

El poder de Rei había aumentado visiblemente, y la fuerza de Lita estaba muy cerca de alcanzar la de Rei, pero seguía sin conseguirlo.

"¡Ataque de hojas de Roble de Júpiter!"

"¡Flecha oscura de Marte!"

Era la cuarta ve que sus poderes chocaban. Mientras el poder de Lita descendía visiblemente, Rei parecía ni inmutarse ante los ataques.

Lita era lentamente arrastrada por la fuerza del impacto. Aún bajo la siniestra sonrisa de Mars, Júpiter no se dejaría vencer. Pasara lo que pasara, la morocha no debía ganar.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Todos, demasiados absortos en sus propias peleas, no sabían como es que poco a poco las parejas se iban formando lejos de donde la princesa y el príncipe desarrollaban su pelea contra el otro príncipe.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Lita, no parecía darse por vencida y eso molestaba visiblemente a Rei, pero lentamente la iba alejando de donde la rubia de coletas como Zelias les había ordenado telepáticamente.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Ami, con gran destreza y agilidad, esquivaba cada uno de los ataques que Plut y Neptune le enviaban. Estas ya desesperadas comenzaron el combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el resultado de varios moretones...En sus propios cuerpos, mientras que en el de Mercury ningún rasguño se dejaba ver.  
Con cada salto de la peli-azul, las Sailor exteriores se alejaban mas de su princesa, dejándola, sin saber desprotegidas ante el mal.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Mina y Yaten...Ninguno de los se daría por vencido. Yaten, no descansaría hasta que su amor volviera a ser el de antes, y Mina, Mina atrapada por la oscuridad, no descansaría hasta...verlo muerto.  
Acatando ordenes superiores. Mina, muy sigilosamente lo comenzó a alejar de las cercanías de la 'Princesita de la Luna'.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Endymion y Seiya tenían un pelea bastante entretenida, y aunque Endymion quisiera no podría mover a Seiya de su lugar. Tan absortó estaba en su pelea que poco había escuchado la voz de su nuevo líder diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer: Alejar a Seiya de las cercanías.

Golpe tras golpe, las espadas de los dos príncipes resonaban en todo el lugar, mientras que chispas saltaban cada vez que los metales se juntaban.  
Si Seiya hubiera tenido un momento, se hubiera dado cuenta de lo bien que maneja la espada ¡Dado que en su vida no había tocado una!

En uno de los ataques, Seiya había utilizado mucha fuerza de impulso, por lo que había caído al suelo con su espada aún en su mano. Con fuerza y coraje respondía a cada contraataque de Darien, cosa que se le dificultaba al estar en el suelo.  
En uno de los golpes de sus espadas, la Espada Sagrada había salido de las manos de su guardián yendo a parar lejos de los dos luchadores...

"Es tu fin...Kou"Dijo Darien destilando veneno con cada palabra"

"Pues no me rendiré hasta que ya no pueda respirar"Dijo Seiya, secándose unas gotas de sudor que recorrían su frente"

Era su última oportunidad, intentaría derribar a su enemigo con una impresionante traba desde el suelo...

Lo intentó...Seiya quedó sorprendido al ver como Chiba, sin ningún esfuerzo esquivaba su patada y volvía a posarse frente a el pelilargo, con claras intenciones de clavar su espada en él.

"Adiós Bombón..."Dijo Seiya en un susurro apenas audible. Cerró sus ojos, pero en ves de sentir como la espada cruzaba el viento para dar con su cuerpo, pudó escuchar claramente el chocar de dos metales.

Al abrir los ojos, comprobó con alegría, que Haruka se había interpuesto entre el y la Espada, haciendo galantería de su habilidad con la Espada Espacial.

"Gracias"Dijo Seiya, mientras se levantaba del suelo y salía en búsqueda de su propia espada"

"No te acostumbres cabeza hueca"Dijo Haruka, mientras lo miraba de soslayó con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios"

Ahora, Uranus y Seiya, luchaban contra Darien, que parecía ni inmutarse de que eran dos contra uno.

**wWwWwWwWwWwWw**

Los planes iban saliendo a las mil maravillas. Sus nuevos aliados cumplían sus ordenes con gran rapidez y ya se encontraba librado de la plebe. Ahora, a sus costados solo quedaban Seiya, Endymion, La Princesa y el Príncipe de la Luna.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta comenzó a lanzar pequeños hilillos que lentamente se enredaban en los cuerpos de sus atacantes. Tan finos y suaves eran, que solo se dieron cuanta de su existencia cuando sintieron con gran dolor como eso hilos, se les encajaban en la piel.

"¡Ahhhh!"Fue el grito de nuestros héroes. Ni la fuerte Haruka se salvo de ese aullido de dolor"

Por mas presión que los hilos hicieran no terminaba de romperles la piel, pero los lugares por donde pasaban comenzaban a ponerse blancos por la presión.

"¡Chicos!"Gritó Serena, mientras trataba de acercarse, cosa que le fue imposible pues una barrera invisible se lo impedía"

**"...Nee watashi-tachi yarukkyanai ne  
Tatakitsubushite yaru wa kono te de aku wo  
Sou yo sore made ganbaranakuccha  
Mezame-nasai ai no senshi yo..."**

**("...¡Vamos! Somos nosotros los que debemos hacer esto  
El mal debe ser aplastado y llevado a la derrota por nuestras propias manos  
Así es, hasta entonces, debemos perseverar  
Despierten ahora, guerreras de amor...")**

Había comenzado a llorar, pero las voces de sus amigos y amigas le dieron fuerzas para seguir.

Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Lita, Andrew, Seiya...Todos ellos era aprisionados por los hilos. La única que había quedado libre fue Serena, que lentamente se dio vuelta para encarar el poder de Zelias.

"¡Cristal de Plata¡Muéstrame tu verdadero poder!"Nuevamente abrió sus brazos mientras el Cristal de Plata salía de su cuerpo"Es hora de terminar con esto"

"Eso creo"Dijo Zelias sin borrar su sonrisa"¡Poder oscuro...!"

Los poderes de Serena y Zelias se encontraron.

Muchos se había alegrado al ver como el poder de Sailor Moon comenzaba a avanzar sobre el del Príncipe...

Sonrisa que desapareció al segundo al ver como Zelias, con una sonrisa mas grande pronunciaba..."¡Despierta!"

El poder antes diminuto del peli-violeta sen engrandeció llegando con una rapidez impresionante al cuerpo de Serena.

La rubia de coletas choco contra el piso dejando un enorme agujero, mientras era arrastrada por la potencia del ataque..

"¡SERENA!"Gritaron todos al ver como el cuerpo semidesnudo de Serena comenzaba a moverse, para levantarse hacia el cielo.

Nadie podía hacer nada. Paralizados, miraban desde donde se encontraban como Sailor Moon era elevada al cielo; sus cabellos rubios brillaban con intensidad a pesar de la pelea que en ese momento se dearrollaba.  
Seiya desde abajo miraba la escena, su cuerpo era sujeto por pequeños hilos que no le permitían el movimiento; sus ojos casi salen de sus orbitas pues no podía creer que lo que estuviera pasando fuera real.

Las demás sailors se encontraban en la misma, tratando de escapar de esa trampa, que con cada tirón se encajaba mas en su piel. Los mas lastimados: Seiya y Haruka. Seiya, por supuesto, asustado por lo que le pudiera a su novia...Haruka, porque se encontraba impotente para ayudar a su 'Cabeza de Bombón".

Uranus invocó su espada y para su sorpresa, los hilos fueron cortados con mucha facilidad, todos se giraron a mirar a la rubia pelicorta, bueno, casi todos, cierto joven de pelo negro seguían viendo estupefacto como le iba a su pareja, que en estos momentos seguía allí en el cielo inconsciente después del golpe que había sufrido.

"Es hora"Susurró Andrew"¡Poder de la Constelación¡Elimina!"

Rápidamente, mientras su cristal se rompía, el poder avanzó hasta Zelias, que estupefacto observaba el poder llegar hasta él.

Cuando la luz cegadora se disipó, pudieron ver con horror como Zelias reía a carcajadas y se esfumaba junto con sus aliados bajo un campo de fuerza, mientras que Andrew comenzaba a desaparecer por la perdida de su Cristal.

Ahora, todos liberados, vieron como una Serena destruida, caía al suelo, siendo atrapada con rapidez por los brazos fuerte del príncipe de Fuego.

"Bombón"Dijo con una voz suave"

"Seiya..."Dijo mientras habría los ojos"Lle...vame con mi hermano"Una pequeña gota de sangre salió de su boca"

Conteniendo la lágrimas por verla así, tan lastimada, la llevo hasta el lado del Príncipe de la Luna.

Lita, aunque cansada se encontraba agarrando una de las manos de su novio. Grandes lágrimas caían e el pecho de él, producto de los hermosos ojos verdes de su novia.

"Tranquila Lita, verás como pronto todo estará bien...Serena confío en ti..."Dijo con su último aliento..."

**_Continuara..._**

Yaten :Carmen respondiendo al significado de Lemon, es una de las clasificaciones para los fanfics un "poco" subidos de tono...

Taiki:Si como esa parte con Yaten..."Pone cara pícara"

Yaten:"Se sonroja..."

Seiya: Esperamos que sepan disculpar a la cabezota de Bunny...

Yaten y Taiki¡Y que les haya gustado este capítulo!

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo¡Ja ne!"Se van"

Mina: "Aparece detrás de un árbol"¡Hola Lectoras!. Me ha mandado Bunny a preguntarles...¿Cómo quieren que sea el Lemon Serena-Seiya?

Rei¡Mina! Lo tenías que decir así, tan tranquila"Se sonroja mientras sale del mismo árbol"

Mina¡Bueno!...Sigo...¿Quieren que sea romántico y muy dulce?...o ¿Romántico y muy apasionado?"Se sonroja levemente"

"Se escucha un terribe terremoto"

Mina y Rei: Oh, oh"Se asustan"¡Mejor nos vamos!

Mina¡No se olviden de responder!"Sale corriendo"

Rei¡Manden muchos reviews!"Sigue a Mina"

Serena: "Viene corriendo muy enojada"¡Ya me enteré para que venían¡Estan Muertas!"Sigue a la rubia y a la morocha"

Rei y Mina¡Ja ne!


	15. El nacimiento de una nueva estrella

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Quinto Capítulo**

Yaten y Taiki¡¡Hola nuevamente!  
Taiki: Como se darán cuenta falta nuestro querido hermanito...  
Yaten: No se animó a venir, es que le dio vergüenza lo que pasará en este capítulo...  
Taiki: Bueno, bueno. En vista a las respuestas recibidas, el Lemon"Se sonroja" será muuuuy romántico y dulce...  
Yaten: Voy a vomitar ...  
Taiki: Tu, no puedes hablar, no sé si te acuerdas: Acantilado, Luz de Luna, Un angel rubio...  
Yaten: o/o Etoooo, bueno me tengo que ir. Te ocupas Taiki"Se va"  
Taiki¡¡Yaten vuelve!...¡Siempre hacen lo mismo!...Bueno, espero que les guste... Ja ne!

* * *

"¡Nooooo!"Grito Lita abrazándose a una Serena angustiada, pero decidida a acabar con el enemigo y acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible"¿Por qué!" 

"Lita...Li--ta"Dijo Serena entre sollozos"Tienes que ser fuerte, tienes que ser fuerte por él, por Andrew..."

"¿Cómo¿Cómo puedo ser fuerte si mi punto de apoyo se ha ido?"

"Sé que no es lo mismo..:"Dijo Serena mientras tomaba sus manos"Pero apóyate en mi"

"Y en nosotras"Dijo Setsuna, a lo que Michiru asintió"

"Me duele, me duele el pecho..."Decía Lita mientras soltaba las manos de la rubia y se tocaba el corazón"Este dolor que siento es muy fuerte..."

* * *

Mas alejados de donde se encontraban Lita, Serena y las dos Outers, estaban Yaten, Seiya y Haruka... 

"¡Maldición!"Grito desesperada Haruka"Nos esta provocando...Este enemigo es muy poderoso..."Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse, por lo que se dio vuelta, dándoles la espalda a Yaten y Seiya"

"Si..."Dijo lacónicamente Yaten"

"De algo estoy seguro"Dijo Seiya"Bombón podrá con él...Ella podrá..."

Yaten sorprendido por la convicción de su hermano, tardó unos segundos en asentir, también convencido de que ella podría...

Haruka, todavía dada vuelta escuchó eso, y por primera vez dudo...Dudo de que ella pudiera con el enemigo. No debía, lo sabía, pero esas imágenes en el espejo de Michiru...Sacudió su cabeza con violencia, borrando esas escenas de su cabeza, y mientras lo hacia varias lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

Seiya al ver en una fracción de segundo a la mas fuerte de las Outers llorando se estremeció. Con paso trémulo se acerco a ella y puso una de sus manos en el hombro de la rubia, que se sobresaltó ante el contacto"Todo estará bien"Le dijo"

Haruka, se sonrojo levemente y asintió agradecida por el gesto del pelilargo. Aunque todavía no lo aguantaba del todo, estaba agradecida por que luchara con ellas, y por sobre todo porque estaba segura de que a su lado, Serena estaría segura.

"¿No sienten algo raro..?"Dijo Yaten tratando de percibir algo en la nada"¿No sienten el aire mas pesado...?"

Haruka mas atenta, también notó ese pequeño cambio en el aire, parecía que hubiera algo esparcido en el aire, pero no podía descifrarlo...

"¡No Lita!"El grito sobresalto a Haruka, Yaten y Seiya, que giraron sus cabezas hacia donde sus compañeros se encontraban...

Lita iba desapareciendo, como ya antes Yaten había vito desaparecer a Mina...

"¡Eso es lo que pasaba en el aire¡Debió haber soltado algunas esporas de polvo de pesadilla!"Gritó Yaten, mientras se acercaba junto con Seiya y Haruka a donde Lita"

Serena aún llorando pudo sentir como ahora sol abrazaba aire, mientras pequeñas luces verdes se elevaban al cielo...Seguramente ahora Lita estaría con Zelias...

"¡Noo!"Gritó Serena"No puede...no puede"

Seiya se acercó a ella y la abrazó"Por favor, tranquilízate...Si no lo haces te volverás una de ellos..."Serena que se encontraba escondida en el pecho del pelinegro, sacó su cabeza y lo miro interrogante, aún con lágrimas en su rostro"Si..Zelias soltó polvo de pesadilla, si te dejas llevar por el dolor seguramente termines con ellos..."

Serena por mas que intentaba, sentía como le dolía el corazón, el frío comenzó a correr por sus venas. Al fin comprendió, se estaba convirtiendo en uno de ellos..."A--lejate..."Dijo mientras lo empujaba"Ya...ya"Le costaba trabajo hablar"Esta haciendo e--fecto en mi..."

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por la confesión de Serena...¡Cómo diablos podía ser que ella fuera dominada por las sombras!...Pronto entendieron, su corazón, aunque puro, era débil a las emociones...¿Cuantas veces tuvo que ver la misma escena donde sus amigos morían?...

"¡Váyanse!"Gritó Serena..Estaba segura que no sería lo mismo que con las demás"

Y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro para la rubia de coletas...Cayó de rodillas, sintiendo como no podía pararse, el piso debajo de ella era húmedo y frió...Al abrir sus ojos se encontró con oscuridad y mas oscuridad...

* * *

Por otro lado, los que rodeaban a Serena se asombraron al ver, que cuando esta levantó el rostro sus ojos estaban vacíos, mientras una siniestra sonrisa surcaba su rostro. 

"¡Bombón!...No te dejes caer..."Dijo Seiya mientras veía como Serena tomaba entre sus manos lo que parecía una espada de luz negra"

"TÚ Bombón no existe mas"Dijo avanzando hasta él"Ahora solo estoy yo y..."Se acercó un poco mas al pelinegro"..No descansaré hasta verte muerto"

Por un momento pensó en la posibilidad de dejarse matar sin luchar, pero no debía hacer eso...no...se lo debía a ella. Debía luchar y buscar alguna manera de acabar con el hechizo...

_Sus espadas chocaron, con la misma intensidad, pero con distintos deseos...Una quería la muerte del otro...El otro la salvación de la anterior..._

* * *

"¡Bombón!...No te dejes caer..."Serena pudo escuchar como la voz del pelinegro se amplificaba en la oscuridad." 

"Seiya...Seiya...No quiero caer..."Trato de levantarse sin mucho éxito"Yo quiero...Yo quiero"Ahora, con un poco mas de fuerza logró levantarse"¡Quiero estar contigo!"

Nada pasaba...Con cierta dificultad recorría el lugar sin encontrarle fin. Aún seguía oyendo con alegría la voz de Seiya, pero desesperada, por no encontrar salida a tan terrible prisión.

De pronto, así como había llegado, ese mundo desapareció y se encontró besando a Seiya. Quería seguir besándolo pero un gusto metálico llegó a su boca. Abrió sus ojos mientras lentamente se separaba de Seiya. Se encontró con una visión bastante maltratada de Seiya: Moretones recorrían el palidó rostro de Seiya, mientras un hilo de sangre se escapaba de su boca..."Seiya..."Dijo en un susurro, a punto de llorar"

Seiya, con una sonrisa la tomó de los hombros y la atrajo hacia él en un abrazo protector."Eres fuerte Bombón"Dijo en un intento de ser gracioso"

"!Oh!Seiya..."Reclamó mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte-si es que esto se podía"

"¡Ouch!"Exclamó por lo bajo el pelinegro"

"¡Gomen!"Dijo separándose de él. Bajo la mirada y se sonrojo levemente"Gomen..."Volvió a repetir"

Esto le resultó muy tierno a Seiya que volvió a acercarse a Serena para abrazarla. Esta lo abrazó pero con temor.

"Soy débil..."Decía Serena entre sollozos, mientras unas cuantas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos"Me he dejado llevar por las tinieblas"Se dejo caer de rodillas lastimando su tersa piel con las pequeñas e irregulares piedras en el suelo"

"Bombón"Dijo Seiya arrodillándose junto a ella"Tu eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco"La tomó de los brazos y la ayudo a pararse"

"Seiya..."Dijo mientras lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar en el hombro de él"

"Por favor no llores..."Dijo mientras le quitaba una de esas perlas líquidas"...Cada lágrima que derramas es peor que cualquier herida que me hagan"La separó un poco de él y con sumo cuidado fue borrando cada lágrima con pequeños beso que esparcía en su angelical rostro."

Ante el geto, Serena no pudo mas que sonreir"Gracias.."

"¿Se puede saber por qué, bella dama?"Dijo Seiya, mientras volvía a abrazarla"

"Por todo, por ser tan lindo conmigo"Ahora fue ella la que se separó y comenzó a besar cada moretón, como madre que besa la herida de su niño como cura mágica"

_Lentamente fue llegando a sus labios y cuando se unieron una luz los cubrió llevándose con ella todas las heridas de Seiya..._

"¡Wow!"Dijo Seiya, al sentirse revitalizado"

"¿Qué fue eso?"Preguntaron sus compañeros, recién entrando en escena"

"No..No lo sé"Dijo Serena totalmente maravillada"

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos para entrar en conciencia...La perdida cada vez era mas grande, y el peligro de perder a alguien mas, todavía peor.

"Debemos tranquilizarnos y no pensar tanto en lo perdido"Dijo Haruka mientras apretaba la mano de Michiru"

"Ruka tiene razón debemos tranquilizarnos pues si no escenas como la anterior pueden repetirse"Michiru habló"

"Tenemos suerte de que no le haya pasado nada a la princesa"Dijo Setsuna"Pero en la próxima podríamos no tener tanta suerte"

"¡Pero es tan difícil!"Dijo Serena tratando de no perder la calma"

"Bombón"Dijo Seiya levantando el rostro de ella por la barbilla"Si seguimos con esa actitud no habrá mas esperanza...Piensa que si tu estas bien, ellos lo estarán pronto. Sin demoras, podremos lograr vencerlo más rápido."

Serena posó la vista en las personas que estaban allí, que asentían a la vez que le sonreían: Yaten, Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka y por último Seiya, que además le dio un beso en los labios en el cual le trasmitió todo su amor...

* * *

En un rincón obscuro se reunía el enemigo... 

"Hemos estado cerca..."Dijo Zelias, viendo como su plan había fallado"Pero la próxima vez no la cuentan..."

"Debemos esperar un poco...¿ no le parece?"Dijo Lita un poco temerosa"

"Tienes razón Sailor Dark Jupiter, esperaremos un poco mas, para que este plan sea inmune a fallas...¡Jajaja!"La risa de Zelias tuvo eco en toda la habitación...

* * *

Unos Días habían pasado de la última batalla. Aún no recuperados del todo, pero si con la fuerza suficiente para no caer en la angustia de perder otro compañero, nuestros héroes solo se dedicaban a entrenar, pocas ganas quedaban para el concierto, que todavía no sabía que fecha tendría.  
Taiki y Hotaru llegaron al otro día de la pelea, y fueron informados de lo acontecido. Ellos no tardaron en reponerse, además de que la presencia de la niña ayudaba a borrar el aire tenso que se formaba. 

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x**

Esa tarde, Serena iría a su casa para recoger algo de ropa...La verdad no había llevado mucha pues Haruka y Michiru se ofrecieron a llevarla por lo que no quería incomodarlas...Si Haruka y Michiru esa mañana antes de las vacaciones si habían pasado como prometieron por la casa de Serena a recogerlos...¡Pero mejor ni hablar!...La verdad había sido muy vergonzoso el comportamiento de sus padres y hermano, tanto que las Outers-Imposible de cohibirse-¡Se había cohibido!.

Bueno, pues esta tarde Seiya llevaría a Serena a su casa a juntar la ropa. La dejaría allí y luego pasaría a buscarla, para ir devuelta a la mansión...

"Bueno...paso por ti en una hora "dijo mientras Serena salía cubriéndose con el paraguas amarillo que Seiya sostenía...Estaba lloviendo copiosamente"¿Esta bien?"

"Si, esta bien..."Miro para su casa y vio que estaba todo apagado. A lo lejos pudo divisar un pequeño mensaje con lo que parecía la letra-tal vez un poco borroneada-de su madre"Espera un segundo..¿Si?"

"Ok Bombón"

Los dos caminaron hasta la reja de la casa y leyeron el mensaje...

_Sery: _

_Fuimos a la casa de la abuela en Kyoto, estaremos ausentes hasta el fin de las vacaciones. Perdona por no haberte avisado, pero no sabíamos donde contactarte. Igualmente creo que no podrías por el tema del concierto...Cuídate mucho te queremos... Mamá y Papá..._

"Parece que se han ido"Dijo Serena mientras guardaba la nota en su bolsillo"

"Si.."Dijo Seiya"...Bueno...¿Nos vemos en una hora...?"Él quería quedarse, pero no quería incomodar a Serena"

"Si..."Dijo Serena...Ella no quería que se valla, pero no quería molestar a Seiya...(N/A¿Se nota que son despistados? )

La rubia comenzaba abrir la puerta cuando un trueno la sorprendió, haciendo que con mucho miedo se abrazara a Seiya...

"Bombón...¿Esta bien?"Preguntó mientras le acariciaba el cabello"

"Si, creo que si...Es solo que me asustan los truenos..."Dijo un tanto colorada"

"¿Quieres..."Movió sus labios sin decir nada...Un tanto cohibido"¿Quieres que me quede?"

Ante la pregunta, los ojos de Serena se abrieron al máximo mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro"¡Si!"Contestó contenta mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo hacia pasar...

Húmedos como estaban subieron al segundo piso donde Seiya entró al cuarto mientras esperaba que Serena le trajera algo de ropa seca...

Vagó con la vista por el cuarto y se detuvo en el portarretratos en el cual, antes, e había visto la foto de Darien con ella y una pequeña de rosados cabellos...

Se acercó mas a él para ver cual era la foto que ahora resguardaba allí, y cual no sería su sorpresa al ver una foto que se sacaron en su 'primera cita'. Sonrió mientras delineaba el rostro de su amada con su dedo índice...

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x  
X-x-x-x-x-xAdvertencia: Desde esta parte comienza un pequeño Lemon S&Sx-x-x-x-x-X**

Serena observaba desde la puerta como él jugaba con la foto de ellos dos, le parecía muy tierno...Allí, todo mojado, podía ver el contorno de su ancha y fornida espalda pues su ropa, húmeda, se pega a su torso.  
De repente sintió como sus cachetes le ardían...Razón: Se había sonrojado.

Seiya, pronto se dio cuenta de la presencia de la rubia, al sentir ese aura cálido y de aroma floral que despedía. Con lentitud, sin despegar sus ojos azules de los de ella, se acerco..."Te amo.."Le dijo con la voz mas dulce que podía concebir"

"Te amo..."Repitió la rubia perdida en esa mirada color zafiro...Su mano lentamente se acerco a la mejilla de Seiya, y la rozó con delicadeza y ternura, solo utilizando las yemas de los dedos, con los que delineó la delineó hasta llegar a los finos y sonrosados labios del pelinegro. Lentamente, luego de acariciarlos unos instantes, fue acercando sus labios a los de él, deseosa de sentirlos sobre los suyo, en una caricia intima y muy propia de ellos...Gracias a un beso es que la salvó y así demostraron lo que el amor puede...

El beso perduro hasta que sus almas pidieron aire para poder seguir, allí, en el mundo de los vivos.

Se separaron, todavía agitados, pero con los ojos cerrados, tratando de grabar a fuego en sus mentes aquel beso que decía todo...

Se descubrieron, al mismo tiempo, abriendo sus azules orbes. Sonrojados, levemente agitados, se sonrieron, para unirse nuevamente en un tierno beso.

Las manos de los jóvenes, suavemente pero sin ocultar esa pasión que despedían, comenzaron a recorrerse mutuamente recorriendo sus cinturas mientras el beso comenzaba a profundizarse.

Serena posó sus manos en el cuello de Seiya mientras seguía besándolo. El aire se les estaba acabando pero no parecían dispuestos a separarse...No, no esa vez...

Seiya se estremeció bajo el contacto de esas pequeñas y suaves manos en su cuello. Serena sin proponérselo, estaba volviendo loco al pobre de Seiya, que no sabía que más hacer para acabar con esa tortura...Se separó de ella y con delicadeza mientras una sonrisa cruzaba sus labios dijo"No me tortures mas Bombón..."

Serena sonrió ante tal ocurrencia y completamente roja lo llevó, tomando una de sus manos hasta su cama de acolchado azul...

Seiya quedo un poco sorprendido ante la acción de la rubia, pero sonrió, cálido y complacido, por la actitud de Serena. Verla así, sonrojada, era una visión divina. Levantó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciar esa zona, ahora colorada, en su mejilla.

Serena al contacto de esas fuertes, pero a la vez, tersas manos no pudo mas que cerrar los ojos y apoyar todo el peso de su cabeza en esa mano. Seiya sonrió y siguió acariciando esa mejilla mientras comenzaba acercarse-nuevamente-a los labios de la rubia.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, pequeñas descargas eléctricas los recorrieron a los dos por igual. Mientras por la ventana podía observarse que la tormenta seguía, dentro podría apreciarse un clima digno de un día de primavera, donde lo jóvenes mostraban sonrisas radiantes, mientras aspiraban el aroma a rosas que cada uno poseía.

Se encontraban allí sentados en la cama, besándose lentamente, como si talvez el ser que se encontraba frente a ellos pudiera romperse, o talvez esfumarse. La mano de Seiya-ante aquel pensamiento-la tomó posesivo, por la cintura y Serena al sentir la presión en su cintura, no pudo mas que exhalar un suspiro, cosa que le encanto a Seiya.

Lentamente, el pelilargo la recostó en la cama cuidando de no aplastarla, mientras seguía besándola con suma tranquilidad, sin perder el control, pues ellos no realizarían un simple acto carnal_...Ellos harían el amor...Y tal vez algo mas..._

Lentamente, sin perder detalle, fue bajando sus labios por el perfecto cuello de la rubia, trazando rutas imaginarías, pretendiendo recordar cada muestra de placer de Serena. Por su parte Serena no podía, si no que acariciar la espalda de Seiya, en movimientos circulares, pretendiendo abarcarla toda.

"¿Te he dicho que te amo...?"Preguntó Seiya, mientras iba subiendo nuevamente hasta los labios de la joven"

"Millones de veces..."Sonrió pícara"

"Pues esa palabra es poca para expresar lo que siento cuando estoy contigo"

Beso sus sonrosados labios, entreabriéndolos lentamente para dar paso a su juguetona lengua, que se entretuvo descubriendo cada rincón de la boca de la rubia.Pero Serena no se quería quedar atrás, por lo que siguió con el juego de Seiya, y también logró que su lengua se introdujera en la boca del otro, bailando al compás del latir de sus corazones, que para este momento se encontraban acelerados...

Ningún ruido se podía escuchar en la habitación...solo el palpitar unificado de sus dos corazones...

Se separaron, sonrojados y solo bastó una mirada, para perderse, cada uno, en los ojos del otro...Ojos de igual intensidad que decían todo, que acariciaban, que contenían. Una mirada con la cual darían otro paso_...La unificación del alma..._

Los dos captaron que era lo que seguía...

Lentamente, Seiya sin perder de vista sus ojos, la levantó un poco y con lentitud quitó la blusa de la joven. Cuando la prenda por fin desapareció, Seiya se encontró con una despeinada, pero no por nada menos atractiva, rubia. Sus mejillas se encontraban algo sonrojadas, pero una tímida sonrisa se asomó por su rostro, al tiempo que le sacaba la remera al joven, aun un poco temblorosa.

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x**

Seiya le dio un beso en los labios, para alejarse y contemplarla...Era un ángel: Ahí se encontraba, desnuda frete a él. Hace segundos que se habían despojado completamente de sus ropas, todo en completo silencio. Casi habían dejado de respirar al contemplarse así. Ella ocultaba su pecho-sin mucho éxito-con uno de sus brazos, mientras cruzaba sus piernas cohibida...

"¿Segura Bombón?"Dijo Seiya, su voz le había fallado un poco"

La rubia lo contemplo, enternecida, al verlo temeroso... Se acercó a él y lo beso, tratando que quedará bien claro que no iba a parar, pues realmente quería que eso pasara. Seiya, entendió el mensaje, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella obligándola a abrir sus brazos y dejándolo ver su femineidad_...Un ángel..._Volvió a pensar el joven.

La recostó nuevamente en la cama y se colocó frente a ella, quitando la última prenda que quedaba. Se inclinó hacia la frente de ella y le dio un tierno beso"Te amo..." Bajo un poco más y la beso, mas intensamente que antes, si eso era posible.

Lentamente se introdujo en su cuerpo, hasta sentir como la virginidad de la joven desaparecía, cosa que hizo que detuviera el movimiento.

Serena, aunque asustada, se relajo más al sentir como el dolor comenzaba a pasar. Al ver que Seiya, todavía no comenzaba a moverse-seguramente por miedo a lastimarla-fue ella la que comenzó un suave y lento compás...

A Seiya lo tomó por sorpresa, y no pudo evitar un leve gemido al sentir como era ella la que comenzaba a moverse. Lentamente, se unió a Serena, también lento solo disfrutando del contacto íntimo entre ellos dos. Parecía que no podrían ser mas felices.

Sus cuerpos comenzaban a acalorarse, mientras el movimiento incrementaba su velocidad y su respiración comenzaba a fallarle. Sus cuerpos se movían con gracia y sin perder el ritmo que llevaban, mientras lentamente comenzaba a aumentar.

_...Es maravilloso..._Pensaban los jóvenes, mientras sentían como el clímax estaba próximo. El cuerpo de Serena-sin perder el ritmo-comenzó a convulsionarse debido a las grandes descargas eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo. Por otro lado, Seiya, comenzó a acelerar mas el movimiento, cuidando igualmente, de no lastimar a Serena, aunque no quedaba duda que la joven solo sentía placer y alegría_...Igual que él..._

Hubo una última descarga eléctrica, mientras Serena arqueaba una última vez antes de caer rendida en la cama, junto con un Seiya agotado-pero feliz-que cayó sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla.

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x  
X-x-x-x-x-xAquí termina el Lemonx-x-x-x-x-X**

Sin separarse aún, los dos se ponen de costado y, al mismo tiempo, abren los ojos dedicándose una de sus mas grandes sonrisas...

"Te amo..."Dijo Serena, mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas del joven"

"No más que yo a ti, Bombón"Tomó la mano que estaba en su rostro y la beso varias veces..."

_Lentamente cerraron sus ojos y se dejaron transportar al mundo de los sueños, al que llegaron, tomados de las manos los tres...Si, los tres, porque sin saberlo esa noche habían hecho mas que el amor...Esa noche fue concebido el fruto del amor...  
_  
**_Continuara..._**

Hola lectoras!...Primero que nada he de avisarles que saqué los dos mensajes que había puesto como capítulos, por lo que ahora la cosa será mas ordenada para aquellos que lean la historia desde un principio n.n!

Espero que se encuentren bien y reciban con agrado este capítulo...Realmente lo tedría que haber subido el domingo, por el Día de la Madre, pero me fue imposible...

Pero eso no quita que no este didicado a todos las hermosas madres del mundo y, en especial a mi Mamita querida n.n!

Comentarios, dudas, no dudan en preguntar y por supuesto...

¡No se olviden de Review!

**_Un beso Lunar... Bunny Kou_**

_**Ja ne!**_


	16. El Comienzo de la Lucha

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Sexto Capítulo**

Hola nuevamente, los chicos me pidieron que los perdonaran, no han podido venir pues tenían un concierto.¡Pero para el próximo prometen volver!

¡Nos vemos al final!

Por cierto, con "El fruto del amor" me refería a que Serena estaba embarazada n.n!

* * *

Aún pese al agobiante calor que existía fuera de la mansión, los jóvenes se encontraban en el jardín entrenando arduamente entre ellos. Mientras Haruka peleaba contra Seiya con sus respectivas espadas-La Espada Espacial y la Sagrada-; Yaten , con su Katana de Luz, luchaba contra Hotaru-muy a su pesar, ya que temía lastimarla, cosa que varias veces la pequeña le recriminó, pues tenía que pelear alcien porciento-. Setsuna se encargaba de entrenar junto con Taiki, que comenzaba a dominar sus Dagas de Hielo. 

Serena, por su parte, se encontraba un poco mas lejos del entrenamiento de los otros, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Michiru. Nunca había sido buena, pero esto de entrenar con Michi la estaba ayudando.

La rubia se acerco corriendo a Michiru dispuesta a darle un golpe en el estómago. Apenas llegó a su lado, Michiru dio un salto quedando en la espalda de Serena, que con agilidad se dio vuelta y dirigió un golpe al rostro que detuvo a escasos centímetros de Michiru...

"Muy bien Serena, estamos progresando"Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa, que Serena devolvió"

Cuando Serena se daba vuelta para ir junto con los otros, Michiru, con gran maestría, ejecutó una traba que dejo en el suelo a la rubia, que miraba perpleja sin entender todavía lo que pasaba.

"Nunca des la espalda al enemigo Serena"Dijo la peliverde ayudándola a levantarse, sin borrar en ningún momento la sonrisa en su rostro"

La rubia se encontraba haciendo un pucherito fingido como diciendo 'Oye, eso dolió', cosa que acrecentó mas la sonrisa de Michiru.

Donde Haruka y Seiya estaban, reinaba el mas absoluto silencio, solo roto por el chocar de las espadas. Cuando luchaban se encontraban realmente concentrados en el oponente, por lo que muchas veces no sabían cómo para sus entrenamientos.

Realmente luchaban muy parejo y nunca, pero nunca, hubo alguien que saliera vencedor...Y esta vez no sería diferente.

Michiru y Serena se acercaron a él y ella y los llamaron...Si había una forma de que dejaran de pelear es cuando ellas los llamaban..."¡Haruka, Seiya¡Terminó el entrenamiento, vamos a ir un rato a la piscina!"Gritaron las chicas, a lo que Haruka y Seiya se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo para mirarlas y dirigirles una sonrisa"

Seiya se dio vuelta y como siempre que terminaban le dijo lo mismo"Buena pelea, Tenoh"A lo que la joven asintió con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa"

"Vayamos que nos esperan"Dijo Haruka, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la mansión, rumbo a su habitación, para cambiarse."

Seiya la siguió desde la lejanía, pensando en lo que había pasado hace tan solo una semana y que todavía no podía creer...Había estado con su Bombón en el acto mas puro del amor...

**x-X-x-X-Flash-Back-X-x-X-x**

Era de mañana ya, y todavía seguían ahí recostados, uno frente al otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, con grandes sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros.

Afuera, la lluvia caía como la noche anterior, pero a ellos no les importaba. Estaba profundamente concentrados en mirar a la bella criatura que tenían frente.

Como si de uno solo se trataran, los dos al mismo tiempo se acercaron para decir algo que no necesitaba palabras...Pues esa acción valía mas que ellas...

"¿Cómo estas Bombón?"Pregunto aún somnoliento Seiya"

"Feliz..."Dijo comenzando a acariciar el rostro de su amado"¿Y tu?

"Radiante.."Contestó mientras tomaba la mano de Serena y le daba pequeños besos en la palma"

**x-X-x-X-Fin del Flash-Back-X-x-X-x**

La sonrisa en el rostro de Seiya se incrementó, mientras recordaba esa mañana en la que despertó junto a su Bombón.

Sin darse cuenta, inmerso en sus pensamiento como estaba, llegó a su habitación donde rápidamente, luego de darse un baño, se colocó el traje de baño para dirigirse al fin a la piscina con su Bombón y sus seres queridos.

"¡Ven Seiya!" El pelinegro se acercó trotando haca donde su novia. La contempló desde arriba, viendo como los rayos solare pegaban con gracia en los rubios cabellos de la princesa de la Luna. Estaba bellísima, pero unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos delataban que no estaba tan bien como quería aparentar.

Seiya sonrió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Serena...Si ella no lo quería decir, estaba en todo su derecho...Y no por ser él le recriminaría nada.

"¡Huyyyyy, déjense de cursilerías y metete Seiya!"Yaten desde el otro lado de la piscina, estaba molestándolos"

"Cállate enano y sigue con tus cosas"Seiya, que todavía estaba en el borde, llegó corriendo hacia donde Yaten y con cuidado de no lastimarlo, se le tiró encima, haciendo que los dos se hundieran durante un buen tiempo, mientras los presentes se reían.

Cuando Yaten consiguió salir parecía un gatito todo mojadito. Le gusta el agua, pero odia mojarse el pelo...Y pues ahora con todo su plateado cabello húmedo y pegado en su frente, parecía un gatito(N/A: n.n!)

"¡Me las pagarás bebé!"Yaten se lanzó encima de Seiya, que ahora se encontraba indefenso en un ataque de risa. Lo agarró de la cola de caballo y lanzó nuevamente hacia el fondo...

Todo reían sin percatarse, que desde la copa de uno del los Sakuras del jardín, unas sombras los vigilaban...

"Unos días mas, y acabaremos con ellos"Unos ojos violetas rodeados por una cabellera negra y larga, destellaron"

"Si Dark Mars"Una voz masculina le siguió la conversación"Pronto todo acabará. Cuando nuestro señor Zelias se recupere todo acabará"

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x**

"¡Gatita¡Despierta que se hace tarde para llegar al Instituto!"La voz de Yaten se dejó escuchar como un lejano eco en la cabeza de Serena"

Las últimas tres semanas de vacaciones se pasaron volando, siempre atentos ante la posibilidad de un nuevo ataque que nunca ocurrió.

Ahora, a una semana del comienzo de las clases. Los chicos trataban de seguir con el ritmo de vida que llevaba un adolescente, pero a veces se les complicaba, con sus tareas y los entrenamientos.  
Ese era el caso de esta mañana, la noche anterior, practicaron hasta tarde y esta mañana, todavía cansados se dirigían a clases, esperando que los profesores no fueran muy xigentes, esta mañana en especial.

"Ya voy...Ya voy..."Decía Serena mientras se levantaba"

"Son las..."Seguía Yaten..."

Al escucharlo Serena voló como un cometa hacia el baño, del cual salió minutos después bañada, cambiada y completamente despierta para enfrentar la mañana, una laaaaarga mañana.

Se dirigió hacia el comedor, completamente hambrienta siguiendo el dulce aroma de un riquísimo té de frutillas. Abrió las puertas, con sus ojos cerrados, guiada por el intenso aroma y se sentó a un lado de Seiya, que la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

Abrió sus ojos mientras abría su boca para saludar. Pero de pronto, se vio con la necesidad de cerrarla antes comenzar a vomitar.  
Tremendas nauseas se habían apoderado de ella, mientras se dirigía casi corriendo al baño.

"¡Bombón!"Seiya del otro lado de la puerta golpeaba, con insistencia, esperando que la rubia se decidiera a abrirla, y no es que Serena no quisiera, pero tan ocupada estaba devolviendo en el retrete, que apenas si podía levantar la cabeza para respirar un poco antes de seguir"

Por fin la puerta fue derribada por los hombros de Yaten y Seiya que doloridos cayeron al suelo agarrando sus brazos.

"Bombón..."Dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a abrazar a una pálida Serena que todavía se encontraba allí tirada en el frío mosaico"¿Qué paso?"

Yaten con los demás estaban recargados en la puerta mirando entre asustados e interrogantes...

"No se, se me revolvió el estómago"se levantó acudiendo un poco sus pantalones, con una ligera sonrisa"Pero ya esto bien. No debería comer tantos dulces"Levantó su rostro y sacó su lengua"

Todos miraron a Yaten, esperando que bromeara, pero esto no sucedió. Igual que todos, él estaba preocupado por la 'Gatita'.

Serena dirigió la mirada a su reloj de muñeca, para ver que estaba con el tempo justo para llegar al instituto"¡Es tarde!"Al principio nadie comprendió, hasta que Serena, tomando la mano de Seiya, Taiki y Yaten, sale corriendo gritando un alegre 'Adiós' y algo como un 'los esperamos', a las personas que se quedaban en la casa...

"¿Tendrá que ver con el enemigo?"Preguntó ingenua Hotaru"¿La están dañando?"

"No, ella no quiere hacer daño a Serena"Todos voltearon a ver a Setsuna sin entender lo que quiso decir...Haruka abrió la boca para preguntar demasiado tarde, la guardiana del tiempo se había ido.

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x **

"¿Estas segura Bombón?Hace algunos días que estas así..."

"Si Seiya, ya estoy mejor...Además tenemos que hacerlo si o si...Mis padres vendrán y debemos hacerlo lo mejor posible"

"Gatita tiene razón, 'el show debe continuar'"Un suspiró se escapo de los labios de Yaten mientras, se levantaba."

Era un bello día, soleado y caluroso, los jóvenes escapándole al calor se refugiaron debajo de un hermoso árbol de Sakura

"Entonces esta tarde como ya quedamos debemos dar el concierto"Dijo Taiki, no era una afirmación, era mas bien una pregunta"

"Si Taiki, hoy será el gran día..."Nadie comprendió del todo las palabras de Serena, pero algo les decía que no solo hablaba del concierto"

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x**

La habitación, donde se encontraban las Sailors del Viento y del Mar, estaba a oscuras, aún siendo de día. La cortinas cerradas, y un ambiente frío y seco eran los acompañantes de la pareja, adem´s de un pequeño brillo que desprendía el Talismán de Neptune...

"¿Sigues viendo lo mismo...?"Preguntó angustiada Haruka"

"Si...No hay cambios"El rostro de Michiru también estaba contraído, pero en menor medida que Tenoh"

Michiru e pasó el Espejo a Haruka, para que observara las imágenes, que desde hace semanas, no dejaban de aparecer, atormentando a la Senshis...

_El paisaje que se observaba por el reflejo del espejo era devastador, enormes bloques de tierra se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, mientras, el cielo de rojo y negro se encontraba teñido. Cantidades de truenos se dejaban escucha, mientras los rayos iluminaban la zona dejando ver de ves en cuando a una joven tirada en el suelo.  
Hasta ahora seguían sin poder identificarla, aunque tenían una ligera sospecha que esperaban no fuera acertada..._

_La joven se levantaba y lo único que ellas podían ver ahora era el liso color blanco-aunque ahora no tan limpio-de un traje de Senshi, en los que era su cintura. Uno de los brazos se mueve con dificultad blandiendo una Espada...La Espada Sagrada..._

Los puños de Haruka se tensan un poco al recordar lo que sigue...

_...Ven como la joven, sin titubear, hunde la filosa punta en su estómago, mientras se convulsiona un poco...Un poco de sangre asomaba por la herida, mientras el metal se hundía mas y mas._

_El paisaje comenzó a cambiar: El cielo se volvió oscuro, pero las estrellas se dejaron ver, acompañados de la esplendorosa Luna...Lentamente la tierra volvió a su lugar y todo quedo en silencio al cesar los rayos..._

_**...El cuerpo de la joven cayó al suelo, sin vida...**_

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x**

Seiya también lo sabía, hoy sería el gran día, hoy el destino les golpearía y no podrían escapar...Es su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triste al recordar ese día en que Andrew le habló mientras daba su último suspiro...Por supuesto que nadie lo sabía pues solo Seiya pudo escucharlo por medio de un enlace psíquico...

**x-X-x-X-Flash-Back-X-x-X-x**

"Seiya escúchame...Esto es importante, ahora que he perdido el Cristal de la Constelación será imposible que tus hermanos ni tú revivan si es que mueren...El poder de la Luna no es compatible con la energía de las Estrellas, como el poder de las Estrellas no es compatible con la energía de la Luna...Ten mucho cuidado y cuida a Serena..."

**x-X-x-X-Fin del Flash-Back-X-x-X-x**

Esta tarde podría ser la última al lado de su Bombón...La apretó mas contra él en un abrazo sobre protector...No importaba lo que le pasara a él, mientras que sus hermanos y novia estuvieran bien...Ya encontraría una forma de salvar a esos dos diablillos...

* * *

"¡Y ahora el tan esperado concierto de los Three-Lights¡Contando con la actuación especial de Michiru Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh!" 

Las manos de Serena sudaban en cantidades mientras se dirigía junto con los chicos al centro del escenario...

"¡La primera canción será 'Chasin' after you' Interpretada por Seiya, Taiki, Yaten y por último Serena Tsukino!"

El escenario se oscureció y la música comenzó, a los pocos segundos, el centro se iluminó mostrando a Seiya de espaldas con Serena delante, de espaldas a él con los ojos cerrados mirando hacia el público, sus movimientos se acompasaban a la música maravillosamente, llevándose varios suspiros de tantos chicos como chicas..

Luego con sus brazos Seiya dio la entrada a Taiki, mientras Serena lo hacia con Yaten...El violín y el piano, se escuchaban sobre los demás instrumentos dándole a la canción un toque místico.

_**Serena:**  
Chasin' after you, oimotomete  
ano FUREIGURANSU anata wo  
dare mo ubae yashinai sa  
kaguwa shiki hoshi wo_

Los alumnos y demás personas quedaron prendados a la voz de Serena, y aún siendo la canción un tanto rápida y para nada lenta, todos sintieron una gran tranquilidad embargar sus corazones..

_**Three-Lights:**  
MEMORII wa biryuushi sa  
Deeply in my heart, shimi tsuita mama  
taema naku kakitateru  
kono kokoro, Crazy Me!_

_Yozora wo suberu ryuusei no  
imawa no kirameki ni kake  
anata ni tadori tsukeru koto  
hitasura chikau yo  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love_

Mientras los chicos y Serena esperaban para seguir con la canción, un solo de Piano y Violín se dejo escuchar, quedando todos embelesados por tan buena complemento...

_**Seiya:**  
Chasin' after you, mugen koete  
Ano FUREIGURANSU sagashi ni  
doko ni hisonde mo kaori wa  
kakushi kirenai sa_

_**Serena y los Three-Lights:**  
K ono ude (mune) ni dakishimeru  
Hold you in my arms, tada sono koto wo  
egaki tsutsu negai tsutsu  
miageru yo, Starry Night!_

_Anata wa boku no yobikake ni  
Can't you answer? sube wo motanai  
sono mama matte ite hoshii  
kanarazu aeru yo  
Shoutin' for my love  
Shoutin' for your love_

La canción terminó y el lugar se llenó de aplausos. Serena un tanto menos nerviosa, dio una pequeña reverencia con una gran sonrisa.

"Lo hiciste muy bien Gatita"Yaten siguió saludando pero acrecentó su sonrisa"

"Fue hermoso..."Dijo Seiya mientras le tomaba la mano"Pero ahora nos toca devuelta"

"¡La próxima canción será interpretada por la señorita Tsukino y el joven Seiya Kou!"El conductor de recital paró, buscando entre sus papeles el nombre de la canción"¡La canción es 'Kaze no Shijin'!"

El violín, solo acompañado por el piano de Haruka, fue el comienzo de esta lenta y melódica canción...

_**Seiya:**  
Sora no shijin ga iimashita  
watashi no fuku wa mizuiro KYANBASU  
hoshi no shijin ga iimashita  
watashi no kami wa kiniro KUREYON_

_Kaze wa kotaemasen  
zutto mae kara kokoni iru no ni  
kaze wa kotaemasen  
zutto mae kara sobani ita no ni_

_Kaze no shijin wa utaimasu  
Uu hiu iro mo nai  
kaze no shijin ga nagekimasu  
Uu hiu hikaranai_

_Boku namida kare chatta  
nani mo shaberu koto dekinai_

_Demo umi wa shittemasu  
kaze ga na kereba ame wa furanai  
demo hito wa shittemasu  
kimi ga na kereba tori wa tobenai_

Ahora, el piano solo, tocó para dar paso a la voz de Serena, que aguda y dulce, deleitó a la multitud, como si de una sirena se tratase(N/A: Ya que la Sirena es Michiru, pero no había mejor comparación n.n!)

_**Serena:**  
Yoru no shijin ga utaimasu  
watashi no fuku wa kuroiro HORIZONTO  
yami no shijin ga utaimasu  
watashi no kami wa DAAKU na jamaku_

_Hito wa kotaemasen  
zutto mae kara kokoni iru no ni  
nani mo kotaemasen  
zutto mae kara sobani ita no ni..._

Hubo un último dúo de piano y violín antes de que las luces se apagaran dando un receso de 5 minutos para descansar...Mientras Haruka y Michiru seguían con sus dúos, que cada vez impresionaban mas a la gente.

De pronto los instrumentos dejaron de tocar para dar paso a una música un tanto mas 'alegre'...

Los chicos no sabían que pasaba, pero el conductor les aclaro la duda"¡Y ahora un dúo por parte de la señorita Kaioh y Haruka Tenoh!"

_**Haruka: **  
Makka na bara no hanabira ga SHIRUKU no hizashii mau you ni  
Hohoeminagara kakete kuru kimi wa uruwashii "mademoiselle"_

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar la grave y dulce voz de la rubia, nadie hubiera creído que Haruka-además de atreverse a cantar n.n!-tuviera linda voz.

"Wow"Dijeron todos juntos"

**_Michiru:  
_**_Itsudemo yume wo oikakeru anata wo mitsumetsuzuketai  
Mabayui gogo no SAAKITTO hashiru anata wa ETORANZE_

La voz de Michiru era tal como todos lo habían esperado, tenía la voz de un ruiseñor, aguda, sin rallar lo exagerado. Dándole a la canción gracia.

_**H&M: **  
"Espoir" kibou to iu na no "La mer" umi ni dakarete  
Hateshinai yume no shirabe kanadeyou  
"Espoir" anata ga ireba "La mer" kimi ga iru nara  
Yume wa itsu no hi ka kagayaku  
"Je t'aime..." Ai no ECHUUDO_

Sus voces juntas eran como todo lo que hacían juntas: Eran armoniosas y se complementaban a la perfección. hubo una pequeña pausa antes de que continuaran...

_**Michiru:**  
Anata no mabushii yokogao wo KYANPASU sotto KUROKKII  
Fushigi ne egao ni fureru tabi amai TESHA BUU kanjiru no_

_**Haruka:**  
Kimi no egaku yume no soba zutto zutto itai kara  
Afureru namida mo kono mune de towa ni yasashiku nuguitai_

_**H&M:**  
"Mon chene" aisuru hito yo "Mon amie" itoshiki hito yo  
Futari no yume wo kokoro ni musubiai  
"Mon chene" itsukushimu you ni "Mon amie" sasayaku you ni  
Kitto kanaeyou futari de  
"Je t'aime..." Ai no ECHUUDO_

_"La la la" kikoete kuru yo  
Utsukushii "melodie..." shinayaka na yume no "melodie..."  
Hana no you ni hoshi no you ni  
Ai wo komete utaou_

_"Espoir" kibou to iu na no "La mer" umi ni dakarete  
Hateshinai yume..."_

Faltando escasas palabras para terminar la canción, una explosión se dejo escuchar. Serena y los chicos corrieron hacía el escenario, para encontrarse con que la mitad de este había volado en pedazos llevándose con ellos el piano de Haruka. Giraron sus cabezas buscando a sus dos amigas pero no las podían divisar.

A Taiki le extraño el tenebroso silencio que se había formado, esperaba que hubiera gente gritando y corriendo, pero nada de eso ocurrió. Sus miradas se dirigieron hacia donde-supuestamente-tenía que estar el público, y lo que encontraron les heló la sangre: Los cuerpos de quienes asistieron a la obra, se encontraban semi-suspendidos en el aire, tomados de sus extremidades por grandes lianas llenas de espinas, que lentamente se incrustaban en sus pieles, logrando que ríos de sangre cruzaran el verde de las plantas, sus gritos no se escuchaban pues estaban inconscientes, seguramente por obra de Zelias y sus polvos endemoniados...

Serena, mas asustada, dirigió su vista a donde sus padres y hermano se encontraban, soltó una sonria, al ver como un campo los rodeaba, sin embargo, estaban inconscientes...Pero no importaba, pues por lo menos estarían a salvo, hasta que los pudieran llevar a otro lado.

"¿Qué demonios pasa?"Una voz ya conocida llegó a los oídos de Serena y los demás, la voz de Zelias"

El silencio de pronto se hizo mas aterrador(N/A¿¿El Silencio puede ser aterrador? n.n!) y una sombra se posó sobre el campo de sus padres""Mi planeta protector es Saturno el planeta del silencio. Soy la Sailor de la Destrucción, Sailor Saturn"La sombra desapareció mientras mostraba el joven cuerpo de Hotaru"

Desde el otro lado comenzaron a aparecer, caminando lentamente, los enemigos. En su centro se encontraban Zelias y Endymion, seguidos de cerca por las Dark Inners"Veo que están todas"La mirada de Zelias se dirigió a un costado del escenario, donde-con felicidad-encontraron a Neptune, Uranus y Plut.

"Si, por eso mismo esta vez no ganarás.."Dijo Haruka con una sonrisa sádica"

"¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos, Salior-bakas.."El siseo de Mars se escucho por todo el lugar"

"¡Es hora de transformarnos!"Gritó Serena, mientras tomaba su transformador como los otros"

"¡Por el Poder Esmeralda de la Curación!"

"¡Por el Poder Zafiro de la Creación!"

"¡Cristal de la Estrella de Fuego muéstrame tu Poder!"

"¡Cristal de Plata bríndame tu Poder!"

Al acabar las luces de colores, se los pudo ver transformados. Frente a frente, sus caras mostraban decisión a acabar con todo esa misma tarde...Aunque eso significará terminar con sus propias vidas...

"Es hora...¡Que comience la batalla!"

Las parejas se formaron: En un rincón apartado, Zelias luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Serena, divirtiéndose un rato antes de acabar con esto.  
Mas hacia el centro del escenario Michiru, ayudada de su espejo, se defendía de las Saetas que le mandaba Dark Mars. Una de ellas casi le da a Setsuna, que luchaba cerca con Lita.

Yaten y Taiki-sin parejas-observaban como Hotaru peleaba con Ami, y Haruka-Por ser la líder de las Outers-luchaba con Dark Venus-Líder de las Dark Inners-.

"¿Y nosotros que haremos?"Gritó Yaten desesperado, pero sin sacar los ojos de la pelea entre las rubias"

Seiya, que estaba luchando con su Espada, contra Endymion, les dirigió una mirada a sus hermanos y es gritó"¡Ustedes encárguense del campo de fuerza¡Con el destruirán las lianas y evitarán que se reproduzcan dañando más a las personas!"Esquivó con cierta dificultad un golpe del Príncipe terrestre"¡Luego quédense con ellos, y tu Yaten, trata de curarlos¡No creo que los puedas despertar, pero evita que se desangren!"

Un poco a regañadientes, los dos hermanos obedecieron y con dificultad-Pues verdaderamente, era agotador-lograron crear el campo de fuerza.

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x**

Seiya y Darien peleaban muy parejos, en ningún momento pudieron hacerse mas que algunos rasguños...

Seiya se preparaba para terminar con la pelea. Endymion había caído al suelo con una espectacular traba, que sorprendió al príncipe. Tomó sus espada dispuesto a noquearlo con el mango, cuando con agilidad Darien se levanta y le tira polvo del suelo-pensó-, en los ojos nublándole la vista.

Lo último que sintió antes de caer inconsciente fue un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

**x.X..Unaru..Seiken..X.x**

Al despertar y abrir sus ojos, su vista era borrosa, por lo que se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos...El olor a sangre era repúgnate y embargaba sus sentidos. Se paró, todavía frotándose los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una figura blanca, tirada en el suelo, parecería un ángel si no fuera por la palidez de sus extremidades"¡Bombón!"Gritó mientras se lanzaba en su búsqueda"

Al llegar, se encontró con que la joven estaba de cara al suelo, su brazos y piernas..Que antes poseían algo de color, ahora estaban blancas iguales o mas blancas que la nieve.

Temeroso de que sus ideas se vieran confirmadas, dio vuelta con suavidad el cuerpo de su ángel, para encontrarse con el rostro inerte y blanco de su amada"..Bom--bón.."Bajo un poco la vista, encontrando una herida a la altura de su corazón, por la cual ya no salía mas sangre..."¡BOMBÓN!"Gritó desesperado, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de la _Última Esperanza que quedaba en el Universo..._"

**_Continuara..._**

**Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo n.n! Espero que les haya gustado, pues me costó bastante esta capítulo. Debe ser uno de los mas largos que he escrito n.n!.**

**Las canciones fueron:**

**"Chasin' After You" De 'SeraMyu Musical 5' En este realmente los cantan solo los Three-Lights(La parte que canta Serena, la cantan los Three-Lights juntos, Seiya si tiene ese sólo)**

**"Kaze no Shijin" 'SeraMyu Musical 12' Esta es cantada en el Musical por Endymion y otra persona"**

**"Ai no Etude"(Ai no Echuudo)Pertenece a 'Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S Uranus - Neptune - Chibimoon PLUS' En el disco es canta por un hombre y una mujer(no son las Seiyuus de Haruka y Michiru, pero la canción es muy de ellas n.n!)**

**Por cierto, ya estamos llegando al final de 'La Espada Sagrada'; eso no quiere decir que el próximo capítulo sea el último-¿O sí? X·)-...Ya he llegado a donde quería llegar, a partir de ahora seguramente actualizaré mas rápido pues esto lo tengo en la cabeza desde hace meses.**

**¡Sus comentarios son bien recibidos!(¡Manden sus reviews!)**

**Un Beso Lunar: Bunny Kou**

**Ja ne!**


	17. La vida o la vida

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Séptimo Capítulo**

Three-Lights:¡Hola lectoras!  
Yaten:Como lo prometido es deuda...  
Seiya:...¡Hemos vuelto!  
Taiki: Se acerca el final de la historia  
Yaten: Y Queremos ir agradeciendo a todos por los reviews que han mandado...  
Seiya: Hoy nosotros, personalmente, daremos gracias a todas la personas que siguieron la historia...  
Yaten:...Y caprichos ¬¬!  
Taiki: o.o ...De Bunny...  
Three-Lights:Comencemos!

Seiya:  
**·Viento (Ahora Vientodeurano n.n!)  
·Aska Ishida  
·Hechizera Leisa  
·Luna  
·Ladystarichardson  
·Aylin   
·Edith  
·Eliz  
·Aisha-ladimoon  
·Yokito Kou  
·Fernanda  
·Marta  
·Herms Malfoy  
**  
Yaten: **  
·Lady Palas  
·CleoFrhismanAndrew  
·Marian(¿Marian Salazar? n.n)**  
**·Shiho-Haibara  
·Anyus   
·PequeñadamaKou  
·Ailed  
·Cindy-chan1  
·Ady  
·Ann Kou  
·Bombonchan  
·Vinisa  
·Vickymoon  
**  
Taiki:**   
·Marialex  
·Marian Salazar(¿Marian? n.n!)  
·Diosa-Aome  
·Ro-Rowen-Darkholme  
·Carmen   
·Guadalupe  
·Dany Seren  
·MaOkO **  
**·Herema  
·Bunny1986(o Teresa n.n!)  
·Lisseth  
·Ninfa de la Noche  
·Princess Mía**

Three-Lights: Domo Arigato Gozaimasu!  
  
Seiya:Ahora no las entretenemos mas...**  
**Taiki:Esperamos que disfruten este capítulo...  
Yaten:Que Bunny, con tanto cariño escribió, para ustedes...  
Three-Lights: ¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

_**Escenas del capítulo anterior...**_

Al despertar y abrir sus ojos, su vista era borrosa, por lo que se frotó los ojos con las palmas de sus manos...El olor a sangre era repugnante y embargaba sus sentidos. Se paró, todavía frotándose los ojos y miró a su alrededor.

A lo lejos pudo divisar una figura blanca, tirada en el suelo, parecería un ángel si no fuera por la palidez de sus extremidades"¡¡Bombón!"Gritó mientras se lanzaba en su búsqueda"

Al llegar, se encontró con que la joven estaba de cara al suelo, su brazos y piernas..Que antes poseían algo de color, ahora estaban blancas iguales o mas blancas que la nieve.

Temeroso de que sus ideas se vieran confirmadas, dio vuelta con suavidad el cuerpo de su ángel, para encontrarse con el rostro inerte y blanco de su amada"..Bom--bón.."Bajo un poco la vista, encontrando una herida a la altura de su corazón, por la cual ya no salía mas sangre..."¡¡BOMBÓN!"Gritó desesperado, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo sin vida de la _Última Esperanza que quedaba en el Universo..._"

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Una silueta se movía entre las sombras, su camino era de vez en cuando iluminado por los rayos que surcaban el cielo nocturno, que esa noche carecía de estrellas.

Uno de los rayos cayó cerca de la figura esbelta que por ese camino desolado gustaba de caminar. Sus cabellos ante la luz fueron iluminados, mostrando su color:Azabache, como la noche. En sus brazos, recargado se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de una joven, sus cabellos rubios, ahora si brillo, caían sueltos rozando el suelo. El mal iba ganando en el alma del joven corrompiéndola, como la oscuridad corrompió esa noche: Las estrellas y él lloran entre sombras la muerte de la Luna que esa noche decidió dejar de ser inmortal...

Las piernas de Seiya temblaban con cada paso que daba, mientras buscaba ya sin esperanzas, alguna salida a esa horrible dimensión en la que se encontraba.

Su vista se encontraba perdida en aquel horizonte, que frente a sus ojos se encontraba. De pronto, dentro de la terrible homogeneidad del paisaje, divisó dos siluetas vestidas de blanco: Dos Senshis.  
Apuró lo mas que pudo sus pasos dirigiéndose a ellas, cual no sería su desesperación y tristeza, al encontrarse con los cuerpo sin vida de Neptune y Uranus, que en un último abrazo, murieron arrodilladas con sonrisas tristes cruzando su rostro...

El joven pelilargo se dejó caer al suelo mientras habría su boca en un fallido intento de gritar. Su garganta se encontraba seca y ni una sola nota quiso salir. Ni lágrimas le quedaban, y mientras sus fuerzas se iban acabando, las tinieblas comenzaban a apoderarse de él.

Dándole un último beso en la frente, Seiya decidió dejar a Serena, junto los cuerpos de Haruka y Michiru. Él seguiría un poco mas buscando algún sobreviviente entre tanta soledad.

Camino y camino, por minutos, sin perder aquella pequeña llama de esperanza que habitaba en su corazón, esperanza que se perdió al divisar a sus dos hermanos, con esa misma sonrisa triste en sus rostros...con la misma vida y color que un copo de nieve...

Los tomó entre sus brazos, negando se a creer que estuvieran muertos...Pero su esperanza comenzó a decaer hasta apagarse completamente dejando de una vez que la oscuridad se apoderada de él...

Cayó desmayado, mientras a lo lejos la risa de Zelias se escuchaba totalmente consciente de que su victoria era casi tangible...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"¡Kyande Hoshi!¡Chikara no Koi!"Gritó con desesperación Sailor Moon"

"¡Kuray Ryu no Aku!"

Los poderes de Zelias y Sailor Moon-contrarios, pero de misma intensidad-, chocaron sin compasión despidiendo varios metros atrás a la joven de Odangos.

"Niña ingenua...¿Crees que podrás vencerme?"

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Serena_¿¿Podría vencerlo?_. Levanto su cabeza para dirigir la mirada, hacia donde sus amigas luchaban. Todas, a pesar de estar en peores condiciones que ella, seguían luchando. Sus cuerpos se veían cansados, pero aún desde la lejanía podía distinguir el brillo de la decisión y de la valentía que en sus ojos se reflejaba.  
Ellas lucharían hasta el final sin importar consecuencias...Y ella lo sabía muy bien, si que lo sabía.

Con dificultad, pero con la frente en alto, Serena se levantó con ese mismo brillo en la mirada, que hace segundos divisó en sus amigas."No lo creo..."Su frente comenzó a brillar, mientras el símbolo de la familia Lunar crecía y se volvía plateado"...Lo sé..."Soltó con un suspiro, mientras levantaba sus brazos"¡Chikara no Nagareboshi!"Exclamó la joven dejando que una fuerte luz multicolor escapara llegando a su objetivo sin que este reaccionara"

Una nube de polvo se formó, y todos los presente dejaron de luchar para ver que ocurría. La nube se iba desintegrando lentamente, poniendo el ambiente cada vez mas tenso. De pronto, la nube se esfumó a causa de una corriente de viento, provocada a su vez, por un haz de energía obscura que salió de entre el polvo directamente hacia el cuerpo de Sailor Moon...

"¡¡Nooooo!"Gritaron las Outers junto con Taiki y Yaten"

El haz llegó a Serena con ímpetu y con fuerza fue incrustada contra una pared detrás de ella"¡¡Ahhhhh!"Con este grito la pelea fue reanudad por el lado del enemigo, que con una sonrisa burlona aprovecho el momento para atacar"

"Si que eres tonta..."Dijo Zelias acercándose al cuerpo tirado de la rubia"¿No entiendes que no puedes con mi poder?"La pateó fuertemente en el estómago con lo que Serena dejó escapar el poco aire que le quedaba, acompañado de unas gotas de sangre que no querían dejar de salir de la boca de la joven"

La joven de Odangos no podía mas, sus ojos se cerraba en contra de su voluntad y sus músculos no les respondían...

"¡Abre los ojos!"Serena sintió como la jalaban del cuello y la levantaban como si muñeca de trapo fuera"¡Observa al débil Lord Nightwish!¡Observa como se ha dejado dominar por las sombras!"

Estas palabras despertaron a Sailor Moon, que con dificultad abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con sorpresa-y tristeza-, la sonrisa socarrona de Seiya, que con la Espada en mano se encontraba a pasos de ella con Endymion detrás de él."Seiya..."

Zelias soltó a Serena, dejándola caer contra el frió e irregular suelo, que la lastimo mas de lo que ya estaba-si eso era posible-.

"Acaba con ella Warrior Rubis Lutteur"

"Será un placer"Dijo mientras hacía una reverencia y se acercaba al cuerpo casi inmóvil de Sailor Moon. Zelias y Endymion se alejaron un poco, para poder observar mejor lo que pasaba en el campo de batalla"Adiós Serenity..."

"Por favor...Seiya, reacciona..."Dijo Serena, mientras con dificultad se ponía en pie, ayudada de la pared en la cual se había estrellado hace minutos"

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"_...Seiya, Reacciona..._"Esas palabras, como ecos llegaron a la cabeza dolorida de Seiya que lentamente abrió los ojos"¿Bombón?"

Seiya no entendía lo que pasaba, pero pronto cantidades de imágenes cruzaron su mente, recordándole el por qué de su inconsciencia"¡¡Bombón!"Gritó mientras se tiraba al suelo y lo golpeaba con sus puños haciéndose pequeñas heridas que sangraban"¡Maldición!"

Ahora lo había comprendido todo...Darien lo había inducido a una inconsciencia luego de haberle suministrado polvo de pesadillas...¡¿¡Como pudo haber sido tan estúpido!...

De pronto sintió como todo a su alrededor cambiaba. Se podría decir que le volvió el alma al cuerpo, pues podía observar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero extrañamente su cuerpo se movía sin su voluntad.

Frente a él estaba la joven que le quitaba el sueño. La imagen destruida de Serena le estrujaba el corazón y rogaba que no hubiera sido lastimada por sus propias manos...

"_Seiya, reacciona por favor...Te lo ruego..._"Estas palabras lo estaban matando"

"Tengo que lograr controlar mi cuerpo...Por favor tengo que lograrlo..."Se decía concentrándose en eso"

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"Seiya, reacciona por favor...Te lo ruego..."La rubia seguía tomada de la pared, mientras la lágrimas caían por sus mejillas"

"¿Todavía crees qué tu novio volverá?"Pregunto el pelilargo, burlón"

"Si...Yo creo que el podrá volver"

"Pues esperalo en la otra vida"Dijo mientras levantaba su espada estando a unos metros de la joven"

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"_¿Todavía crees qué tu novio volverá?_"Seiya pudo escuchar como su Yo maligno hablaba con Serena"

"_Si...Yo creo que el podrá volver_"

"...Bombón..."

"_Pues esperalo en la otra vida_"

"¡¡No!"Seiya sintió como un calor lo recorría junto con un hormigueo, que anunciaba que estaba recobrando un poco de su movilidad, pero no sabía por cuanto..."

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"...Bom--bón..."Dijo con dificultad Seiya"

Serena lo sintió. Él que hablaba ahora era SU Seiya. Sonrió mientras unas lágrimas-de felicidad-, se escapaban de sus ojos"Seiya.."

Sus movimientos le fallaban, en cualquier momento Dark Warrior Rubis controlaría nuevamente su cuerpo. Con dificultad se acercó a Serena, bajando un poco su espada...

"Bom--bón.."Sus movimientos comenzaban a ser contra su voluntad"...No llores...Sa--bes que yo nunca te dañaría...Es un jura--mento"Su mano libre recorrió con dificultad y mucho esfuerzo, las húmedas mejillas de la rubia"

"Sei..."Serena fue callada por un beso del pelilargo"

Seiya lo sabía, era cuestión de segundos para volver a ser Dark Rubis..."Te amo..."

"Yo tambien..."Dijo Serena mas tranquila"

_La espada fue levantada...Dark Rubis había vuelto_

_El brilloso metal cruzó el aire con un agraciado sonido que de pronto paró incrustandose en algo suave como lo es el cuerpo..._

_La sangre comenzó a caer, mientras los ojos aterrados de Serena, mostraban dolor...Seiya no pudo cumplirsu juramento..._

La voz es algo que todavía le respondía a Seiya, con mucha dificultad"...Bómbon..."Solo fue un suspiro, sus labios no querían moverse"

_Lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Seiya que curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa..._

**_Continuara..._**

**Three-Lights: Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo n.n**

**Seiya:Bunny dijo que pronto traería la continuación, así que no se deseperen...**

**Yaten: Como si fueran a desesperarse por la tonta de Bunny ¬¬...**

**Taiki: o.o...**

**Yaten:Bueno, por ella si...¿¿Pero por la continuación?...Por favor ô.ó...**

**Seiya:...o.o...¡Esperamos sus reviews!**

**Three-Lights:Ja ne!**


	18. Muertes sin un cielo al que ir

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Octavo Capítulo**

Three-Lights¡Hola lectoras!  
Seiya: Primero que nada queremos agregar a la lista de agradecimientos a **Betsy!;MiaBathory y lharien  
**Yaten¡Nos encanta seguir recibiendo nuevas lectoras y agradecemos que lean la historia!  
Taiki: Chicos...¿No se olvidan de algo?  
Yaten¿De qué, Tai?  
Taiki: Ufff...Siempre tengo que hacerlo yo...  
Seiya¿Qué cosa?  
Taiki: Bunny nos dijo que va a hacer un One-shot en agradecimiento a haber pasado los 100 Reviews...  
Seiya¡Es verdad!  
Yaten: Cierto...**Dany Seren**-que ha mandado el review número 100 n.n-,elegirá la pareja y podrá decidir si quiere un Lemon o una historia romántica solamente...  
Taiki: Así que esperamos tu comentario con la respuesta...  
Three-Ligts¡Pasemos a la historia! y ¡Nos vemos al final!"Se pierden en la lejanía"  
"Una bola de polvo llega desde el horizonte. Cuando el polvo se esfuma, se ve a un Seiya todo agitado y con tierra en la nariz"  
Seiya¡N--os olvidamos...de algo!"Respira dificultosamente mientras otra bola de polvo se detiene viéndose a Taiki que trae amarrado de su cola de caballo, a Yaten"  
Taiki¡Yaten tu puedes correr¡Es más, corres mejor que nosotr...!  
Seiya¡Chicos!...¡Dejen de pelear, las lectoras deben querer leer la historia!  
Yaten¿Quién querría leer la his...?"Taiki le tapa la boca y le hace una seña a Seiya"  
Seiya:Mejor así...¡Ahh! Cierto, Bunny nos dijo que la disculparan por la "demora"(¬¬'') y por lo corto del capítulo anterior, pero es que quería dejarlo ahí..  
Yaten:"Se suelta de su hermano"..Quería darle algo de _suspenso_...Cosa que no..."Es agarrado por Taiki, que con la otra mano saluda junto con Seiya mientras se van retirando...Yaten sigue hablando..."  
Seiya:"Se da vuelta"...Este capítulo será mas largo en compensación...  
Yaten¡Si es que no quiere darle _suspenso_!  
Taiki¿Quieres cerrar la boca?  
"Los tres se alejan discutiendo"

* * *

_Dedicado a Usagi-Chan! Esto es para ti amiga!_

* * *

_**Escenas del capítulo anterior...**_

"Bom--bón.."Sus movimientos comenzaban a ser contra su voluntad"...No llores...Sa--bes que yo nunca te dañaría...Es un jura--mento"Su mano libre recorrió con dificultad y mucho esfuerzo, las húmedas mejillas de la rubia"

"Sei..."Serena fue callada por un beso del pelilargo"

Seiya lo sabía, era cuestión de segundos para volver a ser Dark Rubis..."Te amo..."

"Yo tambien..."Dijo Serena mas tranquila"

_La espada fue levantada...Dark Rubis había vuelto_

_El brilloso metal cruzó el aire con un agraciado sonido que de pronto paró incrustándose en algo suave como lo es el cuerpo..._

_La sangre comenzó a caer, mientras los ojos aterrados de Serena, mostraban dolor...Seiya no pudo cumplirsu juramento..._

La voz es algo que todavía le respondía a Seiya, con mucha dificultad"...Bombón..."Solo fue un suspiro, sus labios no querían moverse"

_Lágrimas surcaban el rostro de Seiya que curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa..._

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Esa Luna, que eterna cómplice de los amores nocturnos, se encargaba de darles cobija hasta en las noches mas frías...Esa Luna, musa del poeta, compañera del desamparado, dulce luz de la noche...Esa Luna es la que esa noche no se presentaría...  
Ahora el cielo desprovisto de estrellas, brillantes compañeras de ese astro nocturno desaparecido, se encontraba frío y sin sentimientos que brindarán paz y fuerzas para seguir...

Pero nada se podía hacer, la Estrella elegida había actuado, y una vida se estaba apagando...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Yaten y Taiki, desesperados habían observado desde la protección del campo, como su hermano era dominado por los polvos...

**:Flash Back:**

El ruido de las espadas llegaba distorsionado hasta donde los jovenes se encargaban de cuidar a la gente que había asistido a tan fatídico concierto. Con los corazones encogidos de angustia e impotencia, al saberse atrapados dentro de ese campo de fuerza, que sin ellos sería destruido, quedandose-por lo tanto-, 'encadenados', allí...  
Sus vistas se encontraban posadas mayormente en la lucha de la rubia de Odangos, como tambien en la lucha de su hermano. Viendo solo de vez en cuando la lucha de las demás, puesto que esto les supondría ver a sus novias, desesperandolos aún mas...

Los puños de Yaten se tenzaron, al ver como -sin que su hermano se percatase-, era dirigido hacia un lugar apartado del _"ojo del huracán"_, por así decirlo.

"¡Seiya!"Gritó el joven peliblanco, mientras trataba de salir de ahí"¡Es una trampa!"

...Pero Seiya no lo escuchaba...

"¡Yaten!...Tranquilizate, Seiya es inteligente y sabrá darse cuenta a tiempo..."Aunque controlara su voz para no entrecortarse, su rostro demostraba todo el cansancio que su autocontrol, no quería dejar ver..."

"Pero.."Yaten estaba preocupado, y un sexto sentido le decía que la cosa no iba a salir tan bien..."

"Pero nada...Ahora tenemos algo mas de que preocuaparnos...Las lianas estan rodeando nuestro campo de fuerza...Y mis fuerzas ya no pueden suplantar las tuyas, debes concentrarte en esto...Si no le estaríamos fallando a Seiya..."

Los ojos dorados del joven dennotaron desición y paulatinamente el campo de fuerza se hizo mas potente, sin casi necesidad de la fuerza de Taiki"Descansa, hermano..."Dijo mientras le tocaba la frente. Un fuerte brillo verde salió de allí, revitalizando el cuerpo maltrecho por el esfuerzo, de Taiki"

Ahora con los ojos cerrados, los jovenes, Taiki y Yaten se encotraban completamente concetrados en su tarea, pero la repentina oscuridad en uno de los corazones de las estrellas, los hizó abrirlos de golpe dirigiendo su vista por donde hace segundos había desaparecido su hermano.

Sorprendidos y dolidos vieron como, acompañado de Endymion, Seiya volvía. Sus ojos fueron todo lo que tuvieron que ver para saber que el corazón del pelinegro se encontraba corrompido. Pues, esos ojos antes cálidos y siempre llenos de vida, ahora vacios y fríos dejaban entrever melancolía y dolor...

"¡Sei..!"El escape, junto con el gritó de Yaten, fueron interrumpidos por Taiki que lo tomó de una de sus meñecas..."

"...¡No puedes hacer nada!...De-bemos.."La voz de Taiki se cortaba.."De-bemos quedarnos aquí...Por Seiya..."

Yaten dirigio sus dorados ojos a los violetas de Taiki...Nuevamente lo había dejado solo con el campo y su cuerpo cada vez se cansaba más rápido...Además pudo comprobar la veracidad de sus palabraspues Taiki era un libro abierto y si, tenía razón debían cuidar a esas personas costará lo que costara.

"...Por Seiya..."Repitió Yaten, mientras volvía a concentrarse en su tarea, pero sin dejar de mirar a su corrompido hermano"

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

Así fue como vieron el ataque que dejo tirada en el suelo a Serena...Y como tambien fue, que vieron como Seiya levantaba la Espada contra Serena...

Fueron testigos, luego, de como esa Espada bajó mientras los amantes se daban _el último beso_...Y como nuevamente subía para incrustarse en el cuerpo de uno de ellos...

"¡NO!"Gritaron con todas sus fuerzas, tan fuerte que hasta fuera del campo fue escuchado por los demás...

Todos se dieron vuelta para presenciar como el cuerpo de Serena caía, en vuelta en dolor...Mientras los ojos de Seiya, vacios de Esperanza, la observaban desde arriba...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Alertados por el lastimero grito de Yaten y Taiki, las Outers, descuidaron sus propias luchas y cuerpos, para girar sus rostros hacia donde los dos jovenes miraban...

Con horror observaron el desolador paisaje que se alzaba ante sus ojos...Ese paisaje que desde hace segundos dos jovenes no pueden dejar de ver...Olvidandose de todo, mientras el poder del campo de fuerza que los proteje va decreciendo haciendo ganar terreno a las lianas que por poco cubren su visión...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Otra explosión se dejo oír, pero esta vez lejos de donde Serena y Seiya se encontraban. Los enemigos, seguros de la victoria, aunque con un ligero cambio de planes, aprovecharon el caos formado en la mente de las Senshis, para reanudar la lucha, siendo la primera herida, Haruka, que tirada en el suelo, no salía del asombro_...¿Hasta cuando el enemigo jugaría con sus sentimientos?..._

_Que irónico, pensar que desde un principio Michiru y ella no querían saber nada de esta persona que ahora se estaba muriendo lentamente, sin que ninguna de ellas pudiera hacer algo para que esto no pasara...Irónico pensar que alguna vez habían desconfiado de esta, siendo que esta moriría por lo que creyera correcto..._

Hotaru, por su parte, no quería que su contricante la tomará por sorpresa así que se encargo de mandar el primer ataque, que con maestría realizó con su guadaña, dañando a Darck Sailor Mercury...  
Haciendo acopio de su auto-control seguiría luchando, pero aún así no podía evitar derramar algunas lágrimas al ver peligrar el nacimiento de la Pequeña Dama y tambien la misma vida de la Princesa, que fragil como era, no sabía si soportaría lo suficiente como para poder ayudarla antes de que todo acabará, llevandose la vida de alguien...

"¿Es lo único que puedes hacer..?"Le recriminó Amy, mientras con dos dedos, se tocaba la herida...Al terminar de pasar su mano por encima de la hendidura sangrante, la herida ya no estaba..."Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres acabar conmigo..."Con una velocidad impresionante desapareció de la vista de Hotaru, para posarse detrás de esta, sobresaltandola levemente"¿...Pero que digo...?...Eres una pequeña niña que no puede lastimar ni a una mosca..."Sus manos enguantadas en azul se posaron en las mejillas de Sailor Saturn"..Y menos si esa mosca es una amiga tuya...¿Verdad?"

_"...Y menos si esa mosca es una amiga tuya...¿Verdad?..."_

Esas palabras como una daga se clavaron en su corazón_...¿Hasta cuando se aprovecharían de sus sentimientos?..._Al parecer todas las sailors se hacían la misma pregunta...  
Como una dura bofetada llevaron a la realidad a la joven Hotaru, que comprendió por fin que dentro de aquel cuerpo ya no se encontraba Amy, su Amy...Ella ya no estaba y no importaba lo que hiciera, no podría traerla de vuelta...Entonces el que no se atreviera a hacerla daño a su amiga se convertía en un arma de doble filo para las Dark Senshis, pues _ellas_ no eran sus amigas, como tampoco _Endymion_, era el joven estudiante de medicina, atento y caballeroso que ella conocía...

Con un nuevo fulgor en sus ojos. Hotaru tomo con mayor fuerza su guadaña preparada para una verdadera lucha_...Dark Mercury descubriría por qué la llamaban la Sailor de la Destrucción..._

Con un movimiento igual o mas rápido que el que antes hiciera Dark Mercury, Hotaru saltó sobre ella y tras posisionarse en la espalada de la peliazul hundió sin delicadezas su filosa arma en uno de los costados de su ahora enemiga...

"A si me gusta mas, Saturn...Ahora...¡A pelear!"

Luces violetas y azules se podían deslumbrar allí en la zona donde Mercurio y Saturno colicionaban en busca de una ganadora para una pelea que talvez solo traería perdidas para los dos bandos...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Al parecer esta vez, el futuro incierto se encontraba ante sus ojos, llevandose sorpresas...Y es que la aparición de una estrella fugaz, traía cambios en el destino de la Luna...Cambios bueno y malos, pero al parecer los malos, traviesos, inclinaron mas de la cuenta la balanza a favor suyo produciendo esta tragedia que podría cambiar la vida de todos..._O tal vez...Acabarla.  
_Todo esto pensaba Setsuna ausustada, como pocas veces lo esta, y pues no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían... Mientras su lucha continuaba con Dark Jupiter que superaba en creces su fuerza, rogaba que todo saliera bien y que realmente, no hubiera muerte que lamentar, salvo la del malvado Zelias, que aunque muerto, no sería lamentado...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Agua y Fuego se enfrentaban cerca de donde lo hacían Setsuna y Lita...Michiru, aunque dolida por la escena antes vista, no bajo la guardía un segundo acabando por dejar a su fiera contricante sin momento de respiro.  
Mientras las fuerzas del fuego subían con el fragor de la batalla, Neptune podía sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo gritaba por terminar rapidamente con esta batalla que se hacia cada vez mas densa y dificil para su estado...

"¡Flecha oscura de Marte!"

"¡Reflejo submarino!"

Mientras Dark Mars lanzaba sus poderes sin parecer cansarse, el cuerpo de Michiru cada vez le pesaba mas, cayendo sin fuerzas al suelo...

Impotencia, dolor, tristeza...Esos sentimientos se agolpaban en el corazón de la peliverde que creía que iba a estallar...

"Pero miren..."Comenzó Mars, con todo el veneno que con palabras podía soltar"...La delicada y elegante Michiru Kaioh, o debo decir Sailor Neptune, se encuentra en el suelo...¡Oh!...Pero eso no es todo, parece que no puede pelear más y en cualquier momento se pondrá a llorar"  
Con pasos desganados se acerco a la Sailor que, practicamente tenía a sus pies, y se arrodilló para verla mejor"...No llores.."Le dijo mientras acercaba una de sus manos a una de las manchadas mejillas de Michiru"..Si tus ojos se empañan no podrás ver como acabo con Haruka..."

Estas palabras despertaron a Neptune que con horror levanto su mirada para posarla en la violeta de su rival...

"Niña buena"Dijo Dark Mars con tono maternal"..Ahora quedate quieta mientras mato a Sailor Uranus..."

Todo fue muy rápido, Dark Mars, nuevamente lanzaba su poder pero esta vez en dirección a la espalda de Haruka, que con la poca fuerza que le quedaba luchaba contra Venus...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"No puede ser verdad..."Decía una y otra vez Yaten. Cada vez era menor su concentración hacia el campo de fuerza, lo que acarreaba que Taiki usará mas de su fuerza..."

"Por favor Yaten...Tenemos que hacer por él..."

"Pero...¡Pero como vamos a pensar en hacer algo por él, si él es el que más nos necesita!"Finalmente la frustración del peliblanco salió a la luz"

Taiki, tambien triste y deseperado, no pudo mas que darle un golpe en la mejilla a su hermano"¡Crees que no lo se?"Le replicó"¡Claro que lo se!..."

Los ánimos se calmaron, pero sus almas todavía no encontraban alivio...

"Lo siento.."

Su voces, unidas en el dolor sonaron juntas en esa disculpa.

"Esta bien, pero tenemos que concentrarnos en este campo..."

_-_  
-  
_"...Por favor que todo salga bien..."  
-  
- _

Esa era la única plegaria que se escapaba de sus bocas mientras el campo volvía a tomar poder, eliminando por fin las lianas que habían comenzado a entrar...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"¿P--or...¿P--or qué?"La voz entrecortada de Serena a penas se escuchaba por sobre las explosiones de la batalla aledaña"

"B-bombón..."Su vos apenas le respondía"C-umplí la pro..mesa..."

"¡Mentira!"Grito desde el suelo, donde observaba como la sangre, que de escarlata teñía la Espada, caía lentamente hasta el suelo por el filo de esta..."Prometiste que nunca me harías daño...¡Y muriendo me haces mas daño del que tu crees!" Amargas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas perdiendose en el suelo, entre tanta sangre que manchaba su destrozado vestido blanco..."

"N--no digas eso Bombón"Como pudo, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se arrodilló tomando entre sus brazos a su amor"...Sábes..."Dijo mientra le acariciaba las mejillas, borrando los rastros acuosos de lágrimas que no querían dejar de salir de esos ojos que él amaba"...Yo una vez me juré que moriría antes de lastimarte, se que suena egoísta...¿Pero tu no harías lo mismo por mi?"

"Sei--ya...¡Seiya¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?"Decía mientras abrazaba con cierto cuidado, al joven pelinegro..."

"Tu Bómbon...Eres la persona mas fuerte que conozco y se que podrás seguir sin mi..."

"No Seiya...No pod.."La suave mano de Seiya calló la réplica de Serena mientras le dirigía una suave sonrisa"

"Si podrás...Porque me harás esa promesa..."Los ojos de Seiya se aguaron al saberse muerto en pocos minutos, alejado de Serena por un cruel destino que no los dejaba en paz...Pero no le importaba, pues tuvo momentos felices con ella, momentos que recordaría incluso en la muerte..."

"Sei.."

"Prométemelo...Júrame que vivirás tu vida y sabrás salir adelante...Y por sobre-todo júrame que acabarás con Zelias, para que no pueda jugar nunca mas con los sentimientos de las personas..."

_Aún sin saber si podría cumplir la promesa, Serena le juró que saldría adelante y por sobre-todo terminaría con ese Príncipe que sin sentimientos ponía amigos en contra y destruía parejas..._

"Ahora..mi momento llegó...Bombón, se feliz..."Sus ojos se cerraron y como dulce estrella comenzó a elevarse en un haz de luz hacía la inmensidad del cielo, que de luto recibía a la única estrella de tan trágica noche."

"¡No¡Seiya!"El grito desgarrador de la joven, con puñaladas se clavó en cada uno de los corazones que todavía sin corromper se encontraban luchando aquella noche, por acabar de una vez con ese enemigo que sin mas, les había ocasionado el dolor mas grande en lo que llevaban luchando..."

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Un grito que le llegó al alma desconcentrandola de su batalla y luego un fuerte sonido se escucho a su espalda, el sonido de un golpe sordo, acompañado de un cuerpo cayendo lentamente al suelo...  
Al voltearse, lo que vio la dejó helada, su compañera marina, se encontraba tirada en un charco de sangre, mietras una sonrisa triste se cruzaba por su rostro.

"Mi-Michiru...¿Q-Qué demo...?"La elocuente Haruka se había quedado sin palabras al encontrarse con la imagen destruida de su compañera y amante"

Michiru, que no dejaba de verla a los ojos levantó como pudo uno de sus brazos y, olvidandose de la lucha que se desarrollaba o de sus respectivos rivales la atrajó hacia si y la abrazó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba"

"..Siempre, pusimos el deber antes de nuestro propio corazón.."Decía la joven de cabellera aguamarina"..Pero esta vez no podría permitirme terminar esto sola, no quiero la muerte para ti, Ruka.."

"Pero Michi...desde que esto empezó siempre hemos estado juntas...¿Por qué tomaste esta decisión sola?...No ves que así me dejas...No puedo vivir sin ti.."Sus manos, temblorosas recorrían con suavidad el rostro de su amada, mientras quitaba pequeños mechones ensangrentados que le taparan la visión de su sirena"

"Yo tam--poco podría vivir...si se que haz muer--to sin que yo hiciera algo para impedirlo"Su mano, que comenzaba a volverse fría tomo con cuidado la de su compañera y la acaricio con cuidado, llevandosela luego hasta los labios para besar el blanco guante de su compañera"Por favor...Dejame sentir el calor de tu piel una vez mas"

Derramando las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban, Haruka todabía temblando se sacó uno de los guantes y con toda la suavidad que pudo juntar comenzó a acariciar las mejillas de Michiru, que poco a poco perdían color a la vez que su calidez se esfumaba...  
Los ojos de Neptune se cerraban disfrutando de las caricias que esa estilizada mano de pianista le daba recorriendo su cara, con ese toque que se adquiere con la experiencia..."Ru--ka..Ai shiteru..."

Los ojos de la Sailor de Urano se abrieron pero ni un fulgor de alegría se diviso en ellos y es que lo una vez se había hablado tomaba vida con cada sílaba de esas palabras que la peliverde soltó...  
Esas palabras se clavaron como puñales en su fragil corazón...Esas palabras que deberían ser solo augurio de felicidad, en este momento solo presagiaban la muerte..._¿Cómo es esto posible...?_...Pues era posible, para esta extraña pareja...

**:Flash Back:**

Sus manos recorrías su espalda, mientras sus labios sobre los fresa de ella, no dejaban de hacer presión indicando el ritmo a seguir...Una suave dansa que esta noche, dos almas sin nombre, disfrutarían sin pensar en nada más...Sus lenguas hábidas conocedoras de sus bocas, tuvieron que alejarse cuando la falta de aire se los exigió, y mientras sus labios porfin se seaparaban sus ojos se abrieron para encontrarse con unos aguamarinos que la miraban con intensidad...

"¿Qué pasa Michi?"

Sus largos cabellos ondeaban en el viento, mientras sus ojos no se separaban de los de ella...Su rostro, levemente de perfil, la observaba de reojo sin dejar de poder mirar de frente el inmenso mar que las rodeaba...

"Dimelo..."

Esa palabra, acompañada de brisa marina se acerco hasta sus oidos...Desconcertada todavía sin comprender sus azules ojos le hicieron una muda pregunta, que la protegida de las profundidades marinas se encargó de responder.

"Dime que me amas..."

Sus ojos, que al escuchar tal directa se abrieron con sopresa, lentamente se entrecerraron mientras su rostro se acercaba con sutileza al de su amada peliverde para dirigirse sin contratiempos al oído y soltar esas palabras mortales que tratan de expresar ese sentimiento divino..

"Suki dayo...Kaioh-san"

El viento sopló atrayendo con el el suave aroma de los cabellos de Michiru, que con sutileza acariciaban el rostro de Haruka...Cuando esta se separó pudo ver en el blanquecino rostro de Neptune, aquella expresión tan parecida al extasis, que a ella le gustaba contemplar, era simplemente...hermoso.

"Sabes que me encanta decírtelo"Le explicó Haruka, mientras su manos se entretenía en acomodar uno de los bellos bucles del cabello de Michi"...Pero no comprendo por qué tu.."  
Silenciada..Silenciada por los tersos dedos de la violinista, que ahora hacían una leve presión en sus labios. Muda como estaba prefirió mirar a su sirena. Y no se sorprendió al encontrar esa sonrisa triste junto a la mirada perdida, como traspasandola...Siempre la misma expresión para la misma pregunta...

"Gomen nasai..."Dijo Haruka, mientras apartaba suavemente la mano, de su boca"...Yo..."

"No tienes que pedir perdón Ruka-chan...No has dicho nada malo"Sus manos nuevamente se dirigieron al rostro de la joven que se encotraba enfrente...Sus mejillas levemente coloreadas por el rojizo del atardecer le daban un toque celestial que seguramente nunca podría retratar sobre el lienzo"

"Aunque no lo diga tu lo sabes...¿Cierto?"Su voz tembló ligeramente mientras sus ojos miraban suplicantes los suyos"

Haruka se vio nuevamente sorprendida por la directa pregunta de Michiru, y solo pudó contestar un mudo 'si', mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban muy levemente y su mirada reuia la suya...

"Perdoname tu, Haruka"Le dijo sin soltarle el rostro"Pero, talvez, cuando esas palabras dejen mis labios, podrían no gustarte..."

Aún mas contrariada Haruka dio un paso hacia atras y levemente fuera de si le miró a los ojos para responder a eso que ella pensaba,una herejia"!Michiru¿Cómo eso podría ser verdad?"

Girando su cabeza hacia la preciosa vista del mar que arropaba al sol poniente, Michiru dejo escapar una solitaria lágrima que suavemente se deslizo por su nivea piel hasta caer en la arena, perdiendose en el aroma marino.

"¿No es hermoso?"Soltó Michiru, con voz cantarina y alegre, muy alejada de su realidad sentir...  
Así daba por terminado el tema, mientras Haruka, como cada vez que esto pasaba, la tomaba por la cintura y posisionandose detrás de ella no paraba de darle pequeños besos en el cuello, que alternados con susurrantes 'Te amo', se sucedían mientras la puesta de sol terminaba hasta dejar en el cielo cientos de blancas estrellas"

_...Algún día comprenderas la promesa que una vez hizo esta sirena al mar...Mi vida a tu lado a cambio de esas dos palabras...Pero ni siquiera el mar podrá con la batalla y se que de ti tendré que alejarme..._

(N/A: Esto último solo fue un pensamiento de Michiru...)

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

"Esa es la promesa que he hecho al mar Haruka...Estar a tu lado aún sin poder decírtelo, pero ahora..."Sus voz entrecortada y su respiración agitada herían cada vez mas el corazón de la rubia que no pudo evitar seguir llorando aún sin saber como su alma podía derramar tantas lágrimas...  
Mientras tanto sus respectivas contrincantes no hacían mas que ver con sadismo la despedida de las jovenes, esperando que para cuando terminara, Uranus fuera una digna rival con todo el dolor que su alma acumalaba..  
"...Ahora me voy a ir y estas palabras no tienen por que ser retenidas mas tiempo...Ai Shiteru Tenoh-san...Te amo con toda mi alma mortal y ni la muerte podrá cambiar eso..."

"Baka..."Le dijo la rubia, mientras se secaba las mejillas, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios, esas sonrisas autoeficientes que encantaban a las jovenes. Los ojos de Michiru que entrecerrados se encontraban hasta ese momento se habrieron levemente sorprendidos por lo dicho..."¿No entiendes que aunque tu no me quisieras, yo siempre estaría a tu lado...?"

"Haruka..."

"Michi, nuestro destino siempre fue estar juntas, y prometo que será así..."

"No Haruka tu tienes que..."

Los labios de Uranus impidieron que Michi continuara hablando..."No Michi...Terminaré esto y lo haré como siempre lo hacemos...Recuerda que esta es nuestra forma de luchar..."Sus manos la seguían acariciando, mientras veía completamente impotente como los ojos de su sirena comenzaban a cerrarse mostrandole cada vez mas claro lo que debía hacer"

"..Si...Esta es nuestra forma de lu..."

Pero la frase nunca terminó...En cambió Uranus pudo escuchar las estridentes risas de Dark Mars y Dark Venus que con descaró no dejaban de mirarla...

"Esta es mi forma de luchar..."Decía en un susurro, mientras suaves luces se desprendían del cuerpo de la Sirena hasta desaparecer completamente en el cielo..."

Sus ojos sin vida y sus pasos tranquilos y desafiantes alertaron a sus dos oponentes de que lo a continuación se desarrollaría no sería ni una parte de lo que ellas esperaban...Pues como en cada batalla, su mente fría y sus movimientos calculados eran parte de lo denominado el arte de la batalla, y esta vez Venus y Mars lo descubrirían...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

"¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por qué¿Por q.."

Ese era el único lamento que escapaba de los labios de Serena, que perdida en su dolor seguía arrodillada en el suelo, en el último lugar donde se vio el cuerpo de su amada estrella...

Su cabeza le dolía y su corazón parecía a punto de estallar...No sabía que haría, estaba sola, sola mietras sus amigaspeleaban entre si ela se encontraba tirada sin que nadie pudiera ayudarla...Si, no lo podía negar...Era una llorona y miedosa..Claro eso lo diría Rei si todavía estuviera a su lado. No importaba si se encontraban peleando o si su cuerpo en el suelo estaba...La pelinegra siempre tenía sus insultos preparados para ella, esa clase de insulto que lejos de molestarla daban sus última palabras de aliento para que siguiera luchando...

Pero allá en la lejanía podía ver como 'Dark' Mars en companía de Mina, reían a carcajadas mientras el cuerpo de Michiru se desvanecía en destellos azulmarinos, que alcanzaban el cielo oscuro como estrellas ascendentes...

Su alma gritaba, pero su cuerpo no se movía..

_..Lentamente lágrimas de sangre surcaban su rostro, mientras desvanecida caía al suelo, a la vez que Zelias con total descaro se le acercaba.._

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Hotaru y Setsuna, sin perder de vista a la princesa ni a la protegida del viento, rogaban que todo saliera bien y no tuvieran que volver a repetir la misma historia que hace mil años ocurrió...

Si no...Otros mil años pasarían...Mientras el silencio les haría burla de su incompetencia secundado por los susurros del tiempo que a sus oidos contaría segundo por segundo hasta que el renacimiento ocurriera...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

La batalla estaba terminando...Por que había algo que no habían calculado y que era tan inesperado como milagroso...Solo esperaban que no fuera demasiado tarde para cuando fuera descubierto...

**_Continuara..._**

Gomen nasai!Gomen nasai!Gomen nasai! Lo que he tardado no tiene nombre T-T..Realmente si alguien me deja de leer lo entendería con todo mi corazón...

No puedo darles razones porque se que no existen T-T..No he tenido inspiración en muuucho tiempo, y cuando la tuve..Adiós computadora..Cuando la compu volvió estuve enferma así que...

Gomen nasai!Si encuentran errores por favor avisen...Estoy tan deseperada que apenas le di una leida...T-T...No puedo concentrarme!

Espero aunque sea los tomatazos...cualquier comentario será bien recibido :D!

(Por favor, virus no T-T)

Ja ne!


	19. El pasado se descubre

**:Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este relato le pertenecen a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi: **

**La espada Sagrada**

**Décimo-Noveno Capítulo**

Three-Lights: Konnichi wa minna-san! Hemos vuelto y en menos de diez días o.o'  
Seiya: Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo hacia Bunny!...Verdaderamente se pasan n.n  
Yaten: Si, la verdad tienes razón Seiya...¿Cómo demonios se les ocurre leer esto ù.u?  
Taiki: Yaten ten cuidado...o.o''  
Yaten¿Por qué? "Una sombra se le acerca desde atrás"...Es la pura verdad, Bunny tiene talento cero para estas cosas ù.ú...  
Sombra: Wuaaaaaaaaaa!...Snif, snif...¿Por qué dices esas cosas de mi?  
Yaten: "Blanco como la nieve se da vuelta lentamente para encarar a una llorosa Bunny"..Bu-Bun-ny...¿C-cómo es-estás?  
Bunny: Wuaa..Snif, snif...Yaten Kou malo"Dacía mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca"  
Seiya¡Oh Yaten! Ya acabaste por traumarla"Gritó enojado"  
Taiki: "Mueve la cabeza"...Te lo advertí...  
Yaten: Y...¿Y ahora que hago?"Decía mientras cargaba a una Bunny bebé"  
Seiya: Pues te encargaras de cuidarla  
Yaten¿Yo?...¡Si no puedo ni cuidar una planta!  
Taiki: Pues te lo buscaste...¿Quien es el que siempre la molesta?  
Seiya: "Mientras Taiki y Yaten hablan le guiña un ojo a Bunny y esta dejando de hacerse la bebé tambien le guiña el ojo a Seiya"  
Taiki: Llevatela y por el día de hoy harás todo lo que ella quiera...Por lo menos hasta que se pase lo bebé...  
Yaten: "Asiente resignado y se va"  
"Taiki y Seiya chocan sus palmas"  
Seiya: Jeje, ahora Bunny le podrá cobrar todas a Yaten"Taiki asiente"  
Taiki: Bueno, estimadas lectoras n.n...Aquí les dejamos este nuevo capítulo con una leve advertencia...  
Seiya: Si...Bueno, este capítulo será mayormente un recuerdo del pasado, pues así sabrán lo que pasó y pues tambien aclarar un montón de cosas...  
Taiki: Por supuesto, si tienen dudas no duden dejar su review"Hace una pequeña reverencia"  
Seiya: Y si no las tienen tambien"Guiña un ojo"...Ah, para lo que quieran ver la 'Espada Sagrada', y no tener que andar siempre imaginando como es realmente, pueden verla aquí: h t t p : / / i m g . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / v 7 1 9 / z a t h y a _ s t a r / S e i k e n 1 0 6 c o p i a . j p g (deberán quitar los espacios), Bunny lo hizo con mucho amor...  
Taiki: ...Y paciencia u.u'  
Seiya y Taiki¡Nos vemos al final!

* * *

Sus ojos con dificultad se abrieron...Su cabeza le daba vueltas y su vista, borrosa se encontraba...

¿Qué había pasado¿Hace cuanto estaba inconciente?...¿Horas?...¿Minutos?...¿Tal vez...segundos?. No lo sabía, no recordaba nada y sentía como cada partícula de su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Tambien podía sentir un extraño vacío en su corazón, pero..¿Por qué?

Mientras sus ojos lentamente volvían a la normalidad pudo observar su alrededor. Se encontraba acostada en un suave cesped, que húmedo, había sido la causa de su despertar. Tambien pudo sentir la fragancia de miles de rosas a su alrededor como tambien muchas flores distintas...Este conjunto de aromas, ella lo conocía muy bien...¿Pero qué estaba haciendo en el Milenio de Plata?  
Con el paso de los segundos, a la par de unos ligeros cosquilleos en su cuerpo, la joven pudo sentir como lentamente sus dolores desaparecían logrando así, pararse. Sin esperar mucho se dirigió hacia el palacio donde esperaba encontrar las respuestas a todas sus preguntas. Realmente se sentía perdida, no recoradaba nada y solo le quedaba ese horrible vacio en su corazón que no quería desaparecer...Mientras el viento chocaba contra su rostro sintió sus mejillas húmedas y cuando levantó su mano comprendió que estaba llorando...

"¿Qué me pasa?"Se preguntó mientras no dejaba de correr hacia el ya, mas cercano palacio"

Sus pasos totalmente deseperados, la hacían de vez en cuando tropezar en la irregularidad del ahora piso de piedra...Sus manos, que no dejaban de secar sus lágrimas, temblaban"¡Basta!"Esto que le pasaba la estaba asustando, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar...Es mas le pareció que estalló, hasta pudo escuchar el ruido que hacía al explotar...  
_...Un momento..._¡Realmente escuchó una explosión!

Sin perder tiempo comenzó a ir mas ligero para saber que era lo que ocurría en el pacífico palacio del Milenio de Plata...Cuanto mas cerca estaba sus ojos observaban con horror el denso y oscuro humo que salía sin contención por la gran puerta principal del lugar. A la par del humo podía luces de diferentes colores asomaban por la puerta siendo apenas visibles...Luces azules, verdes, rojas y amarillas...Las luces de sus fieles guardianas, las luces de las Inners...  
Su paso se hizo mas lento mientras su cuerpo con cuidado se adentraba en el lugar...Al principio se había sorprendido de que el humo no afectara a su respiración, pero rapidamente comprendió que todo esto era parte de un recuerdo...Un recuerdo que, por mucho, estuvo oculto en sus memorias.  
Sus ojos, aunque no irritados por el humo, no podían ver mas allá de un metro de distancía lo que le dificultaba un poco la entrada al lugar. La pelea se desarrollaba todavía un poco mas al centró del salón o talvez en los jardines internos del palacio, el ruido era el indicador del lugar, pues las explosiones-que cada vez ocurrían mas seguidas-, se oían mas fuertes y las luces tambien eran mas nitidas.

Su corazón que ya de antes latía fuertemente parecía querer saltarle de cuerpo, la verdad, la joven suponía que lo que vería no sería para nada agradable, pero seguramente le ayudaría a entender lo que le pasaba...

"Onegai, minna!"La voz de su apariencia pasada la alentó a continuar, era una voz completamente desesperada y desgarradora"

(N/A: "Onegai, minna!" "¡Por favor, chicas!")

Al salir por fin de entre el oscuro humo, descubrió que-como había sospechado-, la batalla se desarrollaba en medio del jardín interno. El agua de la fuente, antes pura y cristalina , ahora se encotraba plenamente roja al encontrarse el cuerpo de Michiru, allí, flotando boca arriba...De su pecho una pequeña herida todavía dejaba escapar un pequeño río de sangre que terminaba cayendo en su traje-carmín para ese momento-.

Las lágrimas que desde que despertara comenzarón a brotar, al momento de ver a la 'Sirena' se intensificarón provocando gran dolor en sus ojos tan grande como el dolor que habitaba en su corazón...

Sin poder cerrar sus párpados optó por mirar hacia otro lado, pero maldita idea...Allí cerca de los rosales Hotaru estaba arrodillada con Setsuna entre sus brazos, pero el color de sus respectivas pieles indicaban que ya no se encontraban en este mundo...Observando mejor pudo encontrar las sonrisas tristes que surcaban los rostros de las Sailors del Tiempo y de la Destrucción...Mientras la muerte de Setsuna había sido por una herida en el estómago...Hotaru había muerto por una herida en la espalda, seguramente al ir a auxiliar a Plut la habían herido a traición...

No sabía si su corazón soportaría ver otro cuerpo, pero sentía que con cada imagen que observaba recordaba algo de su pasado y tambien comenzaba a dilucidar por qué se encontraba allí...  
Sus ojos apagados e irritados se dirigieron en busca de los gritos de su 'yo' pasado y al encontrarla se contempló demacrada y completamente acongojada mientras abrazaba por la cintura a la última de las Outers Senshis... A pesar de verse herida de un brazo, dominaba con fuerza y valor la Espada Espacial que en su mano izquierda se encontraba, a pesar de que realmente su mano útil era la derecha...

Mayor fue su sorpresa al saber contra quienes era que estaba peleando Sailor Uranus...Venus, Mars, Jupiter y Mercury...Las cuatro no paraban de mandar sus poderes hacia ellas...Pero aquella suerte que hasta ahora se había mostrado clemente con Haruka había terminado por fallarle, cuando su cuerpo recibió de lleno una Saeta llameante, proveniente de arco candente de Sailor Mars...

"¡Noooo!"Gritó en compañía de su doble del Milenio de Plata"

Una herida...una herida en su pecho atravesando sin remedio su corazón...Aún parada, sostenida por lo brazos de una aterrada Serenity...Los ojos completamente abiertos de Haruka, comenzaron a volver a la normalidad mientras una sonrisa de autosuficencia aparecía en su rostro...  
Es cierto, estaba muriendo pero con ella morirían aquellas que mataron a sus compañeras, amiga y amante. Con ella morirían las que sin compasión acabaron con la vida de Setsuna y Michiru y como olvidarse del joven Yaten que traisionado fue muerto por su ángel...  
...Venus y Mars...Ellas morirían con la fiel protegida del viento, pues con un gran, pero arriesgado moviento-por el cual perdió la vida-, había cortado sus cuellos como si su Espada se tratase de un boomerang que, por cierto, no volvió a su mano si no que quedó clavado en un viejo Sakura del Jardín, justo donde hace segundos estuvo Jupiter que de un salto esquivó lo que sus dos compañeras no...

El viento soplaba nuevamente sintiendo como pronto estaría con sus amigas ya vengadas...

* * *

_La joven venidera del futuro...La joven Sailor Moon, observaba con horror como sus amigas se mataban entre ellas mientras su 'yo' pasado solo podía llorar, pues ella sabía que para ese tiempo el cristal todavía no estaba en su poder..._

Serenity, con cuidado, sentó a Haruka en el suelo tratando con un pedazó de su vestido parar la hemorragia de la herida...Tanta era la sangre que parecía que el verdadero color de su vestido o del marinero de Uranus era carmesí, nada quedaba del blanco inmaculado de sus vestíduras...En cambio, la piel de Uranus cada vez era mas blanca y de su tostado color no quedaban rastros...  
Tomando de la mano a Serenity la miro a los ojos y mientras los de la rubia princesa estaban rojos y no paraban de soltar lágrimas, los azules de Uranus la miraban cálidos y tranquilos...

"Serenity...No llores, tienes que ser fuerte...Tienes que usarla..Tienes que luchar..."

"¡No!..Uranus...Ruka-chan, no me pidas eso yo no puedo luchar soy...¡Soy una llorona!"Sus brazos rodearon con cuidado el cuello de la pelicorta mientras las lágrimas no dejaban de salir"No puedo...N--no puedo..."

"Si puedes"Le dijo...Su voz para ese momento era solo un susurro solo escuchado por la princesa, que su oído pegado a la boca de Uranus escuchaba atenta a su amiga"Tu tienes que acabar con esto...No permitas que las muertes de nuestros amigos sean en vano..."

Y tanto la voz como la vida de Haruka se apago al terminar esa frase...Sus ojos cerrados y su sonrisa triste es lo único que Serena y Serenity podían ver...

"Doushite, minna! Doushite!"Gritaba la princesa del Milenio de Plata...Sus ojos, inquicidores miraban a la castaña y a la peliazul que todavía estaban en pie..."Se levantó, mientras dejaba a Haruka en el suelo y se acercó a sus amigas, o a lo que quedaba de ellas..."Amy...Amy, tu...¿Cómo pudiste matar a Taiki?...¿Cómo pudiste matarlo?"Los ojos de Mercury estaban vacios pero sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa...Una gran sonrisa cínica"Y tu, Jupiter...Lita...¿Qué paso con la joven que yo conocí?...Esa joven dulce que odiaba las injusticias...¡Esa joven que nunca le hubiera hecho daño a un niño y menos a Hotaru!"Jupiter tambien copió la sonrisa de Amy pero al ver sus ojos los descubrió rememorando aquel momento donde sin remordimiento atacó a la niña mientras sostenía a su 'mamá', Setsuna"

(N/A: "Doushite, minna! Doushite!" "¿Por qué chicas¿Por qué?")

Serena sentía puntadas en su cabeza. Eran como miles de agujas que se clavaban para luego volver a clavarse en diferente lugar, aunque todavía no recordaba el por qué ahora estaba allí viendo eso...Supo que no faltaba mucho para que ese recuerdo terminara.  
Una voz, una dulce voz llegó a sus oídos y a los de Serenity, pero supo por los rostros tranquilos de Amy y Mina que ellas no escuchaban nada...

_"Serenity...Mi bella princesa, tienes que usarla la espada...Tienes que acabar con ellas, tienes que hacerlo...Ellas ya no son tus amigas, no son las chicas que tu conociste. Sus almas estan atrapadas en ese cuerpo dominado por el mal...Estan sufriendo y solo tu puedes liberarlas...Tienes que hacerlo por ti, por mi, por mis hermanos, por tú hermano...Tienes que hacerlo por nuestras amigas por las que murieron luchando y por las que estan encerradas allí sufriendo..."_

La voz golpeó con fuerza el corazón de Serena...Esa voz le recordaba a alguien pero no sabía a quien...Su cuerpo cayó al suelo mientras sus temblorosas manos agarraban su cabeza...Parecía que su cuerpo quería despertar pero todavía necesitaba ver el final...Tenía que ver lo que seguía...Algo, muy dentro de ella le decía que tenía que resistir un poco mas...

* * *

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

* * *

"Parece que la 'llorona' princesita se ha desmayado"Sus voz áspera y arrogante era lo único que rompía el silencio en ese rincón de aquel improvisado campo de batalla...Zelias, impaciente por la repentina inconciencia de la rubia, esperaba que despertara a base de los golpes que con insistencia realizaba al pecho y rostro de ella...  
Realmente disfrutaba lastimando a esa joven que en el pasado se había encargado de destruir su plan perfecto...Si tan solo hubiera aceptado su propuesta...

(N/A¿Puede, una voz ser arrogante? P)

**:Flash Back:**

En los jardines celestiales del Reino Lunar, un llanto ligero se escuchaba. Bajo la luz de las estrellas en companía del sonido de la fuente, la princesa lloraba...Y así era como desde hace un mes la joven dedicaba sus noches para llorar, sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y caían sin remedio en aquella fuente, que en tiempos felices visitaba con esas dos personas que yo no estarían más...Pues hace un mes...Hace un mes la terrible noticia de la muerte de Lord Nightwish-su amada estrella Seiya-atormentaba sus noches como tambien lo hacia la muerte de su hermano...Los dos murieron en batalla...Y talvez en una batalla que no les correspondía...

Sus ojos se dirigieron una última vez al cielo para luego de levantarse comenzar a recorrer aquel palacio en esa noche de desvela, en la cual sus guardianas y amigas no estarían para consolarla...Mars, Venus, Jupiter y Mercury...Sus cuatro amigas fueron enviadas a recibir a un prícipe venidero de una galaxia lejana...Verdaderamente no quisieron irse pero las órdenes estrictas del consejo lunar las había obligado...

Sus pasos eran lentos y aunque su mente tambien estaba nublada, los pasos eran guiados por su corazón, pues pronto se encontró frente a esa gran puerta que alguna vez, por causas del destino descubrió, encontrandose tambien con él...  
Con su mano temblorosa tomó el pomo de la puerta y con cuidado entró en aquella habitación que, como la primera vez que entrara, se encontraba brillando por la luminosidad de la Espada Sagrada...

Todavía temblaba, mientras miles de recuerdos se formaban en su ya revuelta cabeza, la joven se acercó con cuidado admirando como, al compás de sus pasos, la espada vibraba ligeramente...Siempre le gusto aquello y él lo sabía...Devuelta las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas mientras caminaba hacia ella con una desición tomada. Si él había muerto¿Qué le quedaba en este mundo?...  
Cada vez mas firme mientras repetía esa pregunta en su cabeza, su mano ya sin temblores tomó la espada por su brillante y pulido mango mientras veía como lentamente comenzaba a brillar menos a la vez que ella la bajaba lentemante siempre asombrada de la ligereza del metal...  
Con cuidado, como la primera vez que él le dejo tomarla, su mano se posó en la hoja pasando sus dedos por las joyas que aún relucían bajo la tenue luz de la Espada...

Una piedra negra perlada, se encontraba muy cerca de la punta; a su lado una de brillante fulgor turqueza refulgía como su vecina una joya de precioso color que imitaba muy bien al zafiro...Despues su mano se encontró con una joya mucho más grande, su color ahora era dorado con pequeños brillos rojo, cruzandola se encontraba una franja de lo que le parecío, era oro...Al lado una piedra muy parecida, pero mucho mas rojiza que asemejaba el tamaño de la anterior, era compañera de un rubí muy extraño pues en vez de brillar en tonos carmines brillaba con dulces rayos parecidos a los del sol..  
Despues de esto su vista se poso en lo que ella llamaba 'las hermanas', pues aunque sus colores diferían-siendo una azul con toques verdes y la otra dorada con toque carmínes-, sus tamaños eran idénticos y su formación marmolada le decía que talvez hasta fueran de mineral parecido. Por último la yema de su dedo recorrío aquella piedra que se encontraba cerca del mango que con su otra mano tomaba. Esta última piedra de un azul intenso era la mas fría de todas siendo su brillo de un espectral blanco que a veces se confundía con niebla...

Todas esas piedras se encontraban en tan singular espada...

"Seiya..."Suspiró la joven mientras su mano volvía a recorrer la brillante hoja"...Tu...tu prometiste contarme la historia de esta Espada, cuando volvieras...Pero no volviste y lo único que me queda es esta espada y un gran dolor en mi corazón..."Sus manos tomaron la espada fuerte mente del mango mientras daba vuelta la hoja hasta que su punta se dirigira a su estómago"...Solo necesito una rápida estocada y estaré contigo...Por siempre juntos..."

Los ojos de Serena todavía derramaron algunas lágrimas cuando se cerraron. Tomando un pequeño impulso la joven se dispuso a clavar la Espada pero algo aocurrió...O mejor dicho no ocurrió...  
La Espada ya debería de haberla atravesado pero ningún dolor sintió. Aunque por la posición de sus brazos, la Espada ya había sido incrustada hasta mas de la mitad la joven no sintió nada y asombrada abrió los ojos para observar que, como si se tratase de un fantasma la espada solo pasaba por su cuerpo pero no la dañaba...

Pronto dio cuenta de que la habitación estaba plenamente iluminada, pero ya no por la espada si no por algo que se encontraba a espaldas suyas...Lentamente, todavía pasmada por los resultados fallidos de su desición, la joven princesa se dio vuelta pra encarar lo que sea que estuviera allí... Pero nada la preparó para lo que encontró...

Una luz, una brillante luz azul flotaba a centímetros de ella, pero eso no era lo extraño si no la sensación que esa luz le daba:...Dulzura, amor, y mucho calor..Cuantos buenos sentimientos persivía la joven...Extrañamente su corazón se calmo un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse dejandose llevar por esa luz...

"Esta calidez...Seiya...¡Seiya!"Gritó la joven, sus ojos se abrieron sin dejar de poder ver aquella luz" ¿E-res tu?

"Si...Bombón..¿Por qué?...¿Por qué acabar con tu vida?"Le pregunto la voz, su tono fue ligeramente bajo como si estuviera triste.."

"Sei-ya..Yo, yo no tengo nada por lo que vivir...Mi vida se fue contigo aquel día que partiste"La lágrimas volvían a salir de sus ojos azules mientras sostenía la espada..."..Yo tendría que haber ido pero tu te ofreciste...¡Sin consultarlo conmigo!"Su llanto fue cada vez mas fuerte"

"Bombón...Por favor, sabes que no hubiera soportado perderte..."

"¿Por qué!"Serena se tiró al piso"¿Por qué tuviste que ponerte en mi lugar?"

La voz fue mas calida y lentamente la luz envolvió a Serenity"Tranquila...sabes que algún día estaremos juntos...y esa vez que nos encontremos será eterna...Por favor no llores, y recuerda esto: Cuando la constelación este completa devuelta, en ese momento, volveremos a estar juntos, tu sabrás cuando será el momento, pero todavía no es tiempo"

"¿Y que hará esta espada sin su guardián?"La joven había dejado de llorar"¿Que haré con ella?

"Pronto, tu deber será utilizarla...pronto...Adios..."

"Seiya...Seiya..."La joven que seguía allí en el piso mientras lentamente perdía la conciencia...

* * *

"_¡Serenity!_"Una voz la llamaba pero quería seguir durmiendo"_¡Chicas, miren¡Aquí esta!_

"

Sus ojos lentamente se abrieron para encontrarse con 4 sombras que la observaban..."¿Chicas?...¡Chicas, volvieron!"Aunque todavía dolida por su intento fallido, la joven se alegraba de la vuelta de sus amigas"

"¡Serenity¿Me puedes decir que hacías aquí?"Por supuesto esta había sido Mars que la miraba entre preocupada y enojada"

"Yo tambien te extrañe Rei"Le decía a la morocha mientras la abrazaba fuerte...Su rostro comenzó a llenarse de lágrimas y es que a pesar de haber pasado un mes ya de la muerte de su estrella, todavía no lo creía...Cuanto había llorado desde que la espada le fuera entregada, pero ahora había una pequeña esperanza...Seiya le dijo que en un futuro ellos volverían a estar juntos y por esa esperanza volvería a ser la misma de antes, siendo su recuerdo el tesoro mas grande en el corazón de la rubia princesa..."

"¿Cómo has estado Serenity?"Le preguntó Venus, recibiendo un codazo de parte de Jupiter"Ehhh, perdón..."

"Bien..."Respondió la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas con ayuda de Rei"¡Ahora que estan ustedes me siento mucho mejor!"

Una sonrisa...¿Hace cuanto que no sonreía?...No lo sabía, pero desde hoy todo estaría mejor...

"Entonces estarás lista para recibir al príncipe Zelias..."Le dijo Amy mientras limpiaba un poco el traje de la princesa..."

"¿Esta aquí?"Pregunto Serena mientras salían de allí...En su mano, el pequeño broche de la Espada, iba escondido..Pensando que luego se lo pondria en el traje sonrio de nuevo"

"Si, ha venido personalmente para hablar con la reina...Todavía no sabemos cual es la causa, pero parece un buen hombre..."Lita informó de todo lo que sabía a su rubia amiga de coletas..."

"Yo no estoy tan segura"Resopló Mars"Hay algo que me da mala espina en su persona...No creo poder confiar cien porciento en él"

"Pero tu nunca confías en nadie..."Le dijo Serenity mientras le sacaba la lengua..."

"Pequeña niña...¡Ya verás cuando te agarre!"Grito la morocha mientras salía corriendo detrás de la princesa"

"¡Por favor basta de juegos!"Gritó frustada Amy, mientras Lita rodaba los ojos..."

"¡Vamos Rei, casi la alcanzas!"A Mina nadie le sacaba ese toque chiquilin..."

"¡Minako!"Gritó Serenity mientras hacia un puchero"**¿**De qué lado estas"

"¡Serenity sigue corriendo si no quieres que te alcance!"

"¡Mina dejate de juegos y ayudanos a atraparlas!"Le dijo Lita mientras salía en busca de la princesa y la guerrera de marte"

"Me parece que no será necesario..."La cara preocupada de Amy hizo que las demás voltearan el rostro para observar lo que ella..."

"¡Príncipe Zelias!"Grito Lita"¿Esta usted bien?"

"¿A usted qué le parece?"Le contestó el joven de mala manera...Pero viendose obesrvado por el grupo de jovencitas se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata"Perdone señorita...No fue mi entención insultarla"Esto lo decía mientras ayudaba a parar a la joven princesa que en su escape había chocado con él"Serenity¿Verdad?"

"S-si. Un gusto, Príncipe Zelias"La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia"Disculpe mi comportamiento, verdaderamente le pido disculpas por el accidente"

"Oh, esta bien, no tiene por qué darlas...Veo que esta feliz de que sus guardianas hayan vuelto..."

"¡Si!"Dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban como una pequeña niña...Al voltear a ver a sus amigas se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo una escena"Gomen nasai...Si estoy muy feliz, pero ellas no son mis guardianas"Le dijo con una sonrisa...Al ver la cara contrariada del príncipe continuó"Son mis amigas..."

"Ah...'sus amigas'..."Esto no le cayo muy bien a Rei que hizo un gesto contrariado con su boca"

"La reina me permitió recorrer un poco el palacio mientras 'sus amigas' la buscaban, princesa"

"Ah, pues ya que estamos todos aquí, marchemos al salón del trono"Dijo Serena con su renovada sonrisa"

"Me permite"Dijo mientras mostraba su brazo"

"Sería un placer"Dijo la ingenua Serenity mientras apoyaba su mano en el brazo del príncipe"

* * *

"He sido enviado directamente para tratar con usted, majestad, un tratado de paz..."Dijo el joven sin inmutarse, aún hablando con la reina"

"Y...¿Por qué he de firmar un tratado con su reino? Oh...sin animos de ofender, príncipe"

"Muy simple...Si este no es firmado nuestro reinado atacará al suyo...Pues como usted sabe el poder de este reino es muy codiciado, y pues.."

"¡Usted quiere ser el poseedor de tal poder!"Gritó sin contenerse Rei..."

"Sailor Mars...Por favor"Dijo la reina"

La reina, la princesa y las sailors...Todas estaba sorprendidas por la desfachatez del joven príncipe.

"Si nuestros reinos estuvieran unidos ya nadie podría tratar de atacar al suyo, majestad...Es solo una cuestión de principios...Mi reino es tambien uno de los mas poderosos y si estuvieramos unidos por un tratado de paz todo sería mejor para ambos reinos"Dicho esto hizo una pequeña reverencia"

La reina lo consideró...Lo que decía era verdad y la convencía de que talvez fuera una buena idea aceptar...

¡Oh, que ingenua era la reina!...Pero cuan bondadoso era su corazón que se negaba a creer en malas intenciones...

"Y de ser firmado el tratado...¿Cuales serían las condiciones?..."Dijo al joven pelivioleta que seguía inclinado...Cuando Zelias levantó su cabeza al fin, sus ojos brillaron extrañamente, pero solo Mars lo notó..."

"Bueno...Protección y apoyo mutuo y una unión un tanto mas especial..."Dijo Zelias..."

"Y esa unión es..."Continuó la reina"

"He venido especialmente para pedir la mano de su hija, como pacto para sellar nuestro tratado..."

Los ojos de todas las sailors se abrieron...Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba...Estaba paralizada pero pronto todo el terror le permitió volver a la realidad...

"¡No!"Gritó...Apenada bajo la cabeza"Gomen nasai...Pero yo no puedo casarme...Ya estoy comprometida con alguien..."Dijo mientras sus ojos y los de sus sailors se cristalizaban..."

"Oh...Pues yo tenía entendido que.."Los ojos de Serena lo veían horrorizados por lo que seguiría"

"Tenía entendido bien, príncipe Zelias...Pero si mi hija no esta dispuesta a casarse, yo no soy quien para obligarla..."Dijo solemnemente...Las Sailors la observaron agradecidas, pues le había ahorrado la mala pasada a su amiga Serenity..."

"Usted es la reina..Usted puede..."Zelias no podía creer lo que escuchaba...¿La reina no desposaría a su hija?"

"Las decisiones de su majestad la reina, no pueden cuestionarse"Decía Luna mientras entraba acompañada de Artemis"

"Disculpe, el desliz, majestad"Dijo Zelias...Verdaderamente estaba enfurecido y eso no se quedaría así...No por nada había matado a Lord Nigthwish y al príncipe del Reino Lunar..¡Con lo que le había costado!...Pero ya lo pagarían...Usaría todo su poder, además de que tenía sus trucos...Antes de irse desparramaría sus polvos de pesadilla...Si ese reino no se unía con ellos pues lo lamentarían...Si no era con él, no era con nadie...Una sonrisa mas tranquila apareció en su rostro..Ahora que lo pensaba podría darse una vuelta cuando todo estuviera termina...Para ver como terminaba todo.."..Disculpe las molestias ocasionadas, su majestad..Y lamento haber llegado a tales extremos...Sepa que nuestro reino nunca atacaría al suyo..._'Directamente'_"Esto último solo fue un pensamiento..."

"El pasado, en el pasado queda príncipe...Siempre será bienvenido y si gusta podrá quedarse aquí el tiempo que le parezca conveniente"

Ante esto los puños de las sailor presentes se tensionaron...

"Muchas gracias por su generosidad, reina Serenity...Pero lamento informarle que esta misma tarde parto hacia mi reino...Ha sido un largo viaje y pues, mis servicios deben de ser requeridos allí.."Dijo mientras se reverenciaba"..Pero si la propuesta sigue en pie, talvez pronto vuelva.."Su sonrisa falsa, paso por verídica ante los ojos de las jóvenes..."

"Por supuesto que si príncipe Zelias...Que su viaje le resulte leve..."Dijo la reina tambien reverenciandose..."

* * *

"He soltado los polvos no pasará mucho antes de que esten matándose entre ellas...Lo únicoque lamento es que las guerreras exteriores no estuvieran presentes...Me hubiera encantado que ellas tambien se volvieran contra su reina, pero parece que no tengo toda la suerte.."Su mano balanceaba una copa dentro del carruaje en el que iba...Su sonrisa cínica no presagiaba nada bueno..."

Pero no todo le salió bien...Y todo por creído...Si tan solo no hubiera vuelto al castillo...

**:Fin del Flash Back:**

Dirigió sin compación otro golpe en la cabeza de la joven...Esperaba que pronto despertara así podría ver como terminaba con sus Sailors y tambien con su propia vida...

* * *

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

* * *

Poco podían hacer por su princesa...Aún dando todo de ellas, el poder de su enemigo era mucho mayor y toda su concentración estaba puesta en aquella batalla, que esperaban ganar cuanto antes para ir a auxiliar a su princesa...

Otro golpe de su guadaña que era esquivado por la peliazul...Mientras Mercury tenía ese profundo corte en su costado, Saturn ya tenía varios cortes en su piel producidos por las estacas de hielo que sin sesar, Amy impulsaba contra ella...Tambien algunas partes de su cuerpo estaban congeladas dificultandole un poco sus movimientos...

"¿Ya te has cansado nuevamente, niña?"Preguntó Drak Mercury, mientras creaba nuevas estacas de hielo..."

Su orgullo nunca le permitiría reconocerlo, pero realmente estaba cansada...Cada parte de su cuerpo le gritaba dolor, como tambien muchas partes ya no le respondían pues se encontraban dormidas por el frío...Pero eso nunca saldría de su boca, no le daría el gusto...Ya no era una niña y se lo demostraría aunque se jugara todo en ello...Así, lanzando una de sus miradas mas aterradoras y misteriosas tomó con fuerza su guadaña, dispuesta a acabar con aquella pelea...

Cerca alli, Setsuna seguía batallando con Lita...Usando su báculo con toda la fuerza y Jupiter lanzando sus rayos de manera que parecían milesde espadas lanzadas contra la peliverde, así era como batallaban. Ya bastantes golpes y heridas se habían hecho, pero ninguna bajaba la guardía...

Aprovechando la caída de Setsuna, Lita se dispuso a acabar con esto de una vez...Creó un nuevo rayo y sin esperar lo dirigió hacia el pecho de la peliverde esperando darle directo en el corazón...Lo único que lamentaría sería que no podría jugar un rato con ella, pero ya la pelea la estaba cansando bastante...

Setsuna, esperaba esto y cuando el rayo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca tomó su báculo y apuntandolo con su cetro granate logró desviarlo hasta devolverlo hacia Lita que no esperaba ese movimiento de Sailor Plut...La sangré comenzó a salir por su boca, cayendo lentamente en el suelo polvoriento, lugar al que su cuerpo tambien se dirigió luego de haber recibido aquel ataque en su corazón...Pronto sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y antes de que su cabeza tocara el suelo fue sostenida por una conmovida Setsuna que pudo sentir como Lita volvía a ser la misma...

"Gomen nasai..."Pronunció la castaña, sus ojos perdidos en le inmensidad del cielo buscaban estrellas donde esa noche no se presentaban.."

"Todo esta bien...Todo esta bien"Repetía Setsuan sin poder dejar de llorar, por la pronta muerte de su amiga...Y por la culpabilidad de esa muerte.."

"De--debes ir con Serena...De-bes ayudarla...De...Debes luchar..."

"Si...Perdona.."Dijo Setsuna mientras sentía como ahora solo abrazaba el aire..."

_"Todo esta bien"_

Setsuna sonrió mientras escuchaba esas palabras perdidas en el viento...Ahora sin perder tiempo y viendo que sus amigas estarían bien por un tiempo, se dirigió hacia donde su princesa...Pero nuevamente alguien la interrumpió...Mas bien, fue peor que eso...

La sangre corría lentamente por su traje...La herida que fuera hecha por detrás atravesaba su corazón...Pero si moría, Endimyon moriría con ella...

"¿A donde ibas?"Le dijo cínico el príncipe oscuro de la Tierra..."

"Ya no importa..."Dijo en un susurro Setsuna sabiendose pronto muerta...Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, sintiendo como la vida se le escapaba nuevamente a ella, la eterna guardiana del tiempo..Tomó mejor su báculo esperando que el pelinegro no diera cuenta de esto"Lo importante es que ahora iremos a otro lugar..."

Y dejando con la duda a Endymion...Dirigió con velocidad su báculo hacia donde Darien se encontraba clabandolo con fuerza...Ya no podía sentir las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, pero sus manos dieron una vuelta con su báculo.

Cada vez faltaba menos para que todo terminara...Solo esperaba que todo tuviera un final diferente al de un pasado...

Su cuerpo se perdía en el cielo a la vez que nuevamente unas palabras escapaban de su boca...

_"Todo estará bien...Mientras allá esperanza"_

* * *

Haruka acababa de ver como su compañera moría, al igual que lo hacía Jupiter y Endymion...Se sentía culpable y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos fríos y vacios siendo barridas por el fuerte viento que le hacia compañía...  
Desde la lejanía había visto como Endymion se acercaba por la espalda de Setsuna, pero aunque su cabeza quería gritar, de sus labios ni una nota salía y eso hacía que se frustrara mas...Y bueno...Tambien le daba otra razón para acabar con ellas de la única forma que sabía luchar...Se arriesgaría, pero si todo salía bien valdría la pena...

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

Tenía a sus contrincantes paradas delante de ella...Ya les había hecho varias heridas pero ninguna lo suficiente grave como para dejarlas fuera de combate. Sus movimietons ágiles la habían salvado de posibles muertes y de varías heridas de consideración, por lo que podía decir que estaba mejor que sus Mina y Rei, si restamos el hecho de que eran dos contra una...

El viento sopló fuerte dandolé una señal muda, sin dejar de pensar es sus amigas decidió que era el momento...  
Llevando al cabo su plan se dedicó a juntar un poco de fuerza, aprovechando, que sus contrincantes trataban de respirar con mayor normalidad...

"¡Tierra..."Las jovenes se pusieron en guardia. Al ver con Haruka levantaba su brazo, cada una preparo tambien sus poderes..Cosa que la pelicorta esperaba que hicieran..."

Con una sonrisa autosuficiente desapareció su poder y aprovechando que Mina y Rei tendrían sus guardias bajas corrió con todas sus fuerzas para terminar clabando su espada en el estómago de Dark Venus, que prontamente abandonó su 'Cadena de los corazones rotos', sientiendo como la fuerza desaparecía y sus ojos se cerraban...  
Sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia Rei, pero ya era muy tarde. La morocha envió la Saeta hacia ella y se clavó directamente en su corazón...Dark Mars sonreía triunfante, pero la sonrisa de Haruka la asustó...Realmente pudo sentir como su piel se erizaba ante el contacto de esos ojos azules que brillaban fríos...Y pronto descubrió el por qué...  
Haruka, aunque sintiendo que sus fuerzas desaparecían logró impulsar su espada, cayendo sobre una incrédula Rei, que realmente estaba atontada...¿Cómo es que la había vencido?...

Todo era tranquilidad, mientras lentamente Haruka se quitaba de encima de Rei...Podía sentir como el viento su eterno elemento le decía que todo estaba bien...Es más, creía poder escuchar a Michiru con su voz de Sirena y su tono suave...Era una llamada, la estaba esperando...Lo único que lamentaba era dejar a su pequeña sola y es que nada podía hacer ya...Solo podía ocurrir un milagro y eso era posible_...Porque confiaba en la princesa...Porque confiaba en Hotaru..._

* * *

**x.X..Seiken..X.x**

* * *

Con la poca visión, que sus ojos irritados y nublados por el mareo le dejaban, la joven Serena centró su vista en su 'yo' pasado para saber cual era la decisión que tomaba ante esa voz misteriosa y extrañamente conocida para ella...Solo tenía que aguantar un poco mas...Un poco más y podría recuperar su memoria...

_**Continuara...**_

Seiya¿Y..¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?  
Taiki: Espero que no les haya resultado pesado eso del pasado, peromirenle el lado bueno...Ahora saben que pasó )...  
Seiya: Aunque todavía falta la decisión de Serena...¿Ustedes que piensan?  
Taiki: Por cierto...¿Qué les parecieron las luchas?...Bunny se estaba tirando de los pelos porque no sabía como hacerlas :S...Ustedes que creen...¿Le quedó bien? n.n''  
Seiya y Taiki: Nos despedimos hasta el próximo capítulo de la Espada Sagrada! Sayounara!  
Seiya: Y no se olviden del Review! ;)  
"Se van"  
"Mina aparecé"  
Mina: Snif, snif...Hola chicas...¿Saben?...Se acerca el final de la Espada Sagrada...Quien sabe...¡Talvez el próximo sea el último capítulo! T,T...Wuaaaa...  
"Amy aparece con una gota en su cabeza..."  
Amy: Tranquila Mina"La abraza"...¿Quieres que termine lo que tenías que decir?"Mina asiente mientras se suena la nariz"...Bueno, Bunny no sabé si poner un epílogo o seguir la historia con nuevas aventuras...Es por eso que Mina esta así...¿No es así?"Mina vuelve a asentir mientras llora mas fuerte"...Yo le dije a Bunny que todavía es pronto para sacar conclusiones, pero no me escucho u.u''...Bueno esperamos sus respuestas!

Ja ne!


End file.
